So Called Forbidden Love
by RockerChick08
Summary: COMPLETE. mature scenes. Zack has always liked Maddie. But she always turns him down. But what happens when Zack gets a girlfriend! Jealousy can really open your eyes sometimes. What happens when Maddie meets Zacks girlfriend. Will sparks fly? Must read!
1. Chapter 1

"**So called forbidden Love"**

**Chapter 1**

I, Maddie Fitzpatrick, am standing behind the candy counter finishing my last hour of work before my shift is over. It could not be coming sooner! Gosh I cannot wait to get home and take a nice warm bath.

'Perhaps I spoke to soon.' I think as I spot Cody heading towards me.

He's dressed in a nice, white suit and I suddenly remember that all of the staff is going out to dinner tonight to celebrate the Tipton being rated one of the top hotels in the United States. It's a great accomplishment. (Guess I'll have to put the bath on hold.)

"Hey Maddie" says an all grown up and taller, 17 year old Cody as he props his elbows onto the counter.

Yep, he's definitely not a kid anymore. He's gotten taller, buffed up a bit, and his squeaky voice is no more! I know you're wondering about the hair; well it's still the same, but he still looks so much older.

"You're going to dinner tonight right?" he asks me casually.

I sigh rolling my eyes as I chuckle, "Zack sent you didn't he?" I ask knowingly.

But Cody just scoffs. Yeah he actually scoffs! "Yeah right! Like I could get him away from Kimberly."

Who? "Who?" I ask aloud.

Cody's eyes widen as he looks at me in disbelief and I can't help but think that he looks just like Courage the cowardly dog. Yeah he should probably never make that face again. EVER!

"Kimberly! She's only the girl who Zack has been dating for like two months!" Cody exclaims. (Okay loud much?)

And that's when I remember. The memory is a little vague, but I do remember Zack telling me about a Kim.

It was about two months ago. It was heading towards my 2 month anniversary with my boyfriend Kevin and I was totally sprung. Kevin had bought me this adorable teddy bear for no reason at all. It was so sweet.

I had been sitting on a couch in the hotel lobby admiring it when Zack came in yelling. I just remember him shouting something like, "I've got a date with Kim Jacobs, the finest girl at school!" And all I could think about was 'Kim starts with 'K' like Kevin! I love Kevin! Kevin is perfect!' (I was obviously very supportive………okay I didn't think they'd last more than a week, sue me!

"They still go out?" I ask.

"Yeah!" Cody practically screams at me. "He's upstairs right now getting all "spruced" up for her! She's coming to dinner. She's all he ever talks about anymore!" he informs me. And I get the feeling that Cody might not be too Crazy about this girl.

And that's when I realize something else. I have barely even seen Zack these past couple of months. Ever since he said he was dating 'oh what's her face'. (Okay I know her name is Kimberly! But I can pretend can't I! 'What's her face!' Mu Ha Ha!)

I think about it and I realize that I've missed Zack. I've barely even noticed his disappearance due to my own sprungness of my boyfriend. (Yeah I made up a word. I can do that! Got a problem?! Wanna fight?)

Zack and I had gotten closer over the years. Don't get me wrong he wasn't like my best friend or anything, but I really liked talking to him. He would always make me laugh and, believe it or not, we've actually had some pretty deep conversations. (When he wasn't hitting on me that is.)

Yep, Zack still hits on me. He is always flirting with me and asking me to go out with him, but I always turn him down. It's just weird because he's 3 years younger than me and I could never think of him in any way other than plutonic. I guess he finally decided to give up and move on. Kevin was probably a big part in that decision. Zack would always seem to get a little stand offish whenever I was with him. I don't know why. I guess he was jealous.

"Well I'm glad he's happy." I finally speak up. "And yes I will be at dinner tonight." I add.

"Good because mom wants you to sit next to her at our table or else Arwin is gonna try to get that seat!" Cody calls over his shoulder as he heads towards the elevator.

I sigh. When is Carey gonna give Arwin a chance? He's really not that bad.

I stand at the counter thinking. It's kind of weird to think of Zack being all hung up over some girl, (who isn't me that is). I don't think I like it. Wait! What am I saying?! I shouldn't care because I don't like Zack that way! I've had the chance to go out with him and I've turned him down every time! That's probably why he asked oh 'what's her face' out in the first place.

I don't know what it is. I guess I just felt special knowing that I was the only girl that Zack wanted, even though I would never be with him. I don't like him being crazy about another girl. (What?! Girls are weird like that. Ask anyone!)

But I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Cody's probably just exaggerating about Zack being sprung. Yeah! Besides Cody is the one who once thought that his girlfriend was marrying a lama! (or something like that!) Yeah it's probably just puppy love. The girl is probably an ex-con, or an emo, or a geek! Ha! I'm not worried about it. I'M NOT WORRIED! I wouldn't worry about it at all. Don't YOU worry! I'm not worried about it at all………..Who am I kidding?! Zack doesn't date geeks!

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

I'm in my car now; on the way to the restaurant. I decided on a nice yellow strapless dress that London bought me. It hits me in all the right places. What? I'm not trying to impress him! Really, how immature. (I just have to show that girl who she's runner up to!)

My hair is curly and my make-up is flawless. I park my car and enter the restaurant. I spot Carrie and London immediately. They are at one of the tables and they seem to be in a heated discussion with Moseby. I make my way over to them.

"Hey guys." I greet.

"Hi Maddie" everyone greets. The table has 5 chairs and consists of Moesby, Carrie, London, and Cody. Surprise Surprise no Zack! (I wonder if he's with….that girl.)

"Maddie Maddie!" London exclaims grabbing my hand and pulling me to the chair beside her. "Tell Moseby silver is better than gold!" (Wow. Were they seriously talking about this? How boring can a conversation get.)

"No it's not!" Moesby exclaims. And I swear I'm on an episode of the "Twilight Zone."

"Gold will always be better than silver!" he defends. (They really can't be having this conversation right now!)

"Who cares!" Carey interrupts and I'm thinking, 'Finally someone sane!'

"Um I'm gonna get some food." I stammer as I get up from the table to escape the madness. This restaurant is one of those "all you can eat" buffet restaurants. (What can I say? Moseby is still cheap! But I still love him……cheap skate!)

I walk over to the salad bar. I've got to keep it healthy. I grab a plate and put some lettuce, tomatoes, and cheese, onto it. It's no chef salad but it'll get the job done. And that's when I feel it. I don't know how to describe it but I feel a tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach. It's not the nasty tingly feeling you get when your about to throw up. It was a nice excited butterfly feeling.

"Like you need a salad." I hear a slightly deep voice scoff.

I slowly turn around already knowing who it is. There right in front of me is Zack Martin. He has grown most out of the twins. He has gotten taller; even a few inches taller than Cody! He has buffed up a lot. But as I look at him I notice 3 different things that make him look all the more grown., (1)He has a shiny diamond stud in his right ear. (I don't usually go for guys with earrings but it is definitely messing with my mind on him.) (2)He has a small mustache and matching chin hair coming in. It is blondish-brownish like the rest of his hair and it is totally cute. (3) And last, he cut his hair!! I would never have believed how good it actually looked on him unless I'd actually seen it. But wow, Zack Martin looked………sexy. (Did I just say that?!)

"Hey" I say softly.

"Hey yourself" he says back and flashes me one of his trademark smirks.

"I should've known you were getting food!" I laugh thanking God for sending some words to my suddenly dry mouth.

"Yeah! Where else would I be?!" he jokes. He really does look good.

And right then his phone starts to ring he takes it out and looks at the screen. He gets this really happy look on his face and says, "Excuse me for a sec Maddie, it's Kimberly." And I get the sudden urge to break his phone, throw it onto the ground, and jump up and down all on it……..over and over again.

"Alright" I say.

I wait patiently for him to get off. I'm trying my best not to eavesdrop. It is soooo hard! Then Zack finally gets off the phone and walks over to me.

"That was Kim," (Yeah you told me) "She's not going to be able to make it to dinner tonight." he says with a sad look on his face.

"Oh what a shame!" I say. 'What a shame indeed.'

**Authors Note: Okay that was chapter 1! Can't wait for chapter 2! It is going to be great. Please let me know how you liked the story or if you even did like it! I worked very hard on it and would really appreciate your reviews! I'm trying to make this story display the utmost chemistry that Zack and Maddie have! Please review and please keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

. We are sitting at our table eating. Everyone is in deep conversation but Zack and I are in our own little world; catching up on the past two months. "So what have you been up to these past couple of months Maddie? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Zack says.

(That's because you haven't) "Um I don't know. I've been busy with school pretty much and work."

There are 6 chairs at the table and the seating arrangement is as followed. Lance is at the head of the table, (Yep him and London got back together.) London is next to him. I'm next to London and across from Zack. Cody is next to me at the other head of the table and the seat next to Zack and across from London is empty due to Carey deciding to sit at Moseby's table to talk with him.

"Um…Do you still go out with that Kevin guy?" Zack asks casually.

"Yeah" I tell him and I think that I see him visibly flinch as he makes a slightly disgusted face.

"4 months now isn't it? Congratulations." He says with a tight smile. (Who is he kidding! Could he possibly still have feelings for me?)

"So um how are things going with you and Kathy?" I ask.

"Kimberly" he corrects and then his face immediately lights up. (Why does it do that every time someone mentions that girl's name?! It's really getting annoying!)

"Everything's great with Kim! She's great! You'd love her Maddie!" he tells me and I can't help but think that he is wrong on so many levels.

"She's pretty, funny, nice, amazing, wonderful, incredible….." (Okay I get it!)

"Aw that's great." I say almost mirroring the tight smile Zack had displayed only a few minutes ago.

"So what have YOU been up to these past couple of months? Besides dating miss perfect that is?" I say; my voice sugary sweet.

"Well you know. I've been busy with school."

"What?!" I almost choke on my food. 'Did Zackary Martin just tell me he was busy with SCHOOL?!?'

"I know! I know!" he laughs. "It sounds weird but yeah I really have been busy with school. See Kimberly makes me study. She wants me to get good grades so mom won't ground me. And I can spend more time with her when my grades are good." He tells me,

Who is this girl! This girl got Zack to do homework?! I am suddenly very jealous and very anxious to meet this "Kimberly."

"I can't believe she got you to do homework!" I say aloud. "I couldn't even get you to do homework."

"Well you could've; you just didn't have the right methods of encouragement." Zack informs with a smirk.

What did he mean by that?! "What do you mean by that?" I ask. I'm getting kind of offended as I wonder what this girl has that I don't.

"My bad! I didn't mean it like that!" Zack says sensing my anger. "You had the right methods..…you just didn't use them." He rephrases.

A small smile works its way on his face and he scoffs. "Maddie I use to have it so bad for you. I probably would've done anything for you………even do Cody's homework." He laughs.

I smile. "So you don't feel that way anymore?" I ask softly. There is a small moment of silence. He finally opens his mouth to answer. "Maddie…………"

He doesn't even get to finish because this blonde girl comes out of nowhere and puts her arms around him, she bends down and kisses his neck. "Hey Zacky" I hear her purr.

'What the El!' (I'm trying to cuss. I'm a good girl) I have this like maternal instinct to jump over the table and body slam this girl.

Zack smiles and stands up hugging the girl. "Kimberly! You made it!" he exclaims happily.

I get a glimpse of her face and holy crap she looks like a freaking model and to top it off, I feel like asking for a birth certificate because there is no way in el this girl is 17!

They break apart and Zack pulls out the vacant seat next to him for her to sit into. He's such a gentlemen. They both sit down.

"Everyone. Ya'll know Kim. Kim this is Maddie. Maddie this is Kim." Zack says beaming as he introduces us.

"Nice to meet you." I force myself to say. "You too!" she grins as she shakes my outstretched hand.

"Wow. You're really pretty. You can't be 17." I say. What?! I couldn't help myself and you guys know you were wondering too anyways!

"Thanks and actually I'm 18." She says. (Knew it!)

"You didn't tell me you were dating an older woman Zack." I say as sweetly as I possibly can. This is really starting to get me angry.

"It never came up." Zack simply says.

"So do you go to school with Zack?" Kimberly asks. (Did she REALLY just ask me that?!)

"No. I'm 20." I say. (Yeah! I'm older than you! "Do you go to school with Zack?" Ha! Giggle giggle joke joke!)

"Oh wow! Excuse me!" she says embarrassed. (Yeah. Excuse you indeed.)

And then Cody grabs my arm and starts talking to me about him and Barbara.

"It's going on our two year anniversary now! I was thinking about getting her this silver necklace with our initials on it!" Cody says excitedly.

I see Zack and Kimberly begin to make out of the corner of eye. It's driving me absolutely crazy! Urrr! Get a freakin room!

"Ah!" I scream making everyone at my table look over to me and making Zack and Kimberly stop their attacks on each others mouth. "Um….Ah Choo!" I say faking a sneeze.

"So Zack…..things seem to be going well between you and Kimberly…." London observes.

This gets a blush from Kimberly. (Well maybe you'll think next time before you invent a new definition for the term PDA!)

"Um Yeah London." Zack answers seemingly unphased.

"She's great and we get along great! She's perfect." He says and all the while he is looking at Kimberly with this intense expression and I literally want to throw up!

"Aww" Kimberly says grinning from ear to ear as she looks at Zack. "I love you" she says. She's eating baked chicken and I suddenly wish that she would just choke on it. Yeah choke on it and then die. (I'm bad. I know it.)

"You are so sweet." Kimberly continues. "You're the only one for me."

"Ha!" Oh my gosh did I just say that out loud?!?

The whole table is now looking at me confused by my outburst. "Halleluiah!" I say trying to cover up my slip up. "Halleluiah you guys are such a great couple!" I finish.

Everybody else returns to the conversation but Cody, Zack, and London are all giving me questioning looks. I shrug at them. "What?" I ask defensively and they all go back to eating but Zack gives me a lingering stare before he returns to his meal.

And then Kimberly says the words that would end the dinner for me. "Zack this place reminds me of the shelter place you told me about." My eyes widen in utter astonishment as the words leave her mouth.

There's this shelter that Zack went to this time when he ran away. His parents don't know about it and Cody doesn't know about it and up until now I thought I was the only one who knew about it. Zack stayed there for about 2 days. His mom and Cody think he was at a friends house during that time but he was at this shelter and he experienced a lot of bad things there and had met a lot of sad people. It gave him total different outlook on life. I was so happy that he had trusted me with the secret of this place and now I find that he had also told this this…..slut!

"Oh my gosh!" I whisper and no one hears me but guess who?! Zack! I glare at him. The look is mixed with anger, astonishment, and most of all hurt. I get up from the table and storm out of the restaurant. "Excuse me" I hear Zack say and I assume that he is following me.

No! I don't want him to follow me! That is the last thing I want! Just leave me alone!!

I am in the parking lot and half way to my car. I hear Zack calling after me but I am not stopping. Suddenly somebody grabs my arm and turns me around. It's Zack. 'When did he catch up?'

"Damn it Maddie will you wait a minute!" he exclaims panting.

"Don't cuss at me!" I scream back.

He sighs. "Sorry" he says and I turn on my hills and try to head back to my car.

"Wait! Will you just talk to me?! What is wrong?!" he asks looking concerned. "I thought everything was going great!" he says.

I scoff. "You honestly don't know." I say.

"No" Zack says softly. "I don't but if you tell me……."

"Why bother!" I say harshly.

"Cause I care. I care about you Maddie and I don't want to see you sad."

And before I even know what's happening. Before I even realize what I'm about to do. I kiss him. Just like that out of nowhere. He is stiff and doesn't react and I'm thinking 'Oh my gosh what did I just do!' I break away from him embarrassed at my actions but to my surprise reaches out his arms and pulls me back towards him crushing his lips into mine.

**A/N: Alright ya'll that's chapter 2! I didn't want to write it so soon but I just got the urge to update! Please oh Please Oh Please review! It really does encourage me to go on! I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it and don't worry there is more on the way! Please review! And I'm sorry for any grammatical errors! Ps: Can you guys please do my a big favor and spread the word about this fanfic as much as you can because it doesn't have a lot of views. Please and Thank-yous!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****: 1****st**** of all thank-you so much to those of you who have reviewed. And to those who haven't, just thank-you for reading and I hope that you're enjoying it! Sandt21, xCole-and-Dylan-rockx, and Miss-Frenchie thanks for ya'lls reviews! They crack me up and I love reading them! You guys rock! This chapter is just for ya'll! I'm sorry is not that long at all but my sister was rushing me off the computer and I had to type what I could. I did as much as I could and I hope that you enjoy it! Ps: I apologize for the chapter labels. They're messed up and I don't know how to correct them. Sorry.**

**Chapter 3**

Zack and I are kissing! Yep we are actually kissing and I can not believe the effect it's having on me. His lips are soft and when they touch mine its like electricity and a surge of pure pleasure shoots through my very soul. Kissing Zack feels…..it just feels right.

Zack slowly wraps his arms around my waist and I feel him pull me closer. I wrap my arms around his neck as our kiss deepens. We fit together perfectly like a nice puzzle.

I feel his tongue brush against my lips begging me for entrance. I gratefully oblige by parting by lips. The kiss is incredible and mind blowing. It is fiery, wild, and passionate. I quickly find myself getting lost in this pleasurable bliss.

Our tongues wrestle for control and I feel him moan into my mouth. "Maddie…….." he breaths out and it takes my breath away.

Then he leaves my lips and drops down to my neck, and I almost cease to think at all. I lean my head back giving him more access. He kisses my neck and then begins to suck on it as if marking his territory. This feels so good.

"Zack……." I gasp as he continues his sweet torture. It has never felt this good with Kevin, or any other guy for that matter.

'Kevin!' I can't believe I forgot all about Kevin! I think as Zack slips his hands under my shirt and begins to softly stroke my stomach.

"Zack we can't." I say abruptly breaking away from him and my temporary insanity of lust.

"Why not?" he pants. He has this intense and lustful look on his face and it is not making my exit any easier. Who would have ever thought that Zack Martin could make me feel so incredibly good?

"Because Zack……I love Kevin." I begin. "And…..you love Kimberly." I finish. The declaration is kind of hard for me to say, but I know that it is true. And I know that despite my jealousy, and this new seemingly magnetic pull that I have towards Zack, that I'm in love with Kevin.

A look of realization is now plastered across Zack's face as he remembers Kimberly. (Wow. Did I actually just make him forget all about Kim? I'm good!)

There is a slightly awkward silence as we both realized that we've just cheated on our significant others.

"Um I'm gonna go." I say pointing in the direction of my car. (This so awkward that I can't take it.) I head to my car leaving a seemingly silent comatose Zack behind.

I open the car door and get into my car. Once I'm inside I take a deep calming breath. I cannot believe what just happened first of all. I just made out with an already taken guy, who is nothing but a friend to me, who is 3 years younger,……who I use to baby-sit! Can this really get any worse?!? And second of all…..I can't believe the effect that Zack has had on me.

One thing I know is that when I get home, I'm taking a long shower,…….a long cold shower.

Zacks POV

I walk into the suite. I just got done dropping Kimberly off. Cody is already home and sleep as well as mom.

I let out a groan. I am frustrated, confused, and so many other things.

I kissed Maddie tonight. Or maybe she kissed me? Well point is, we kissed.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her all night. And it sucks! I don't want to feel this way. Maddie doesn't want me…..or at least I didn't think she did, but now I just don't know at all!

I finally thought I was over her! I'm dating a gorgeous girl. She's sweet, she's smart, and like I said, she's smoking hot. But as soon as I saw Maddie tonight all those feelings that I thought were gone came rushing back quicker than the speed of light.

She was just looking so beautiful in her yellow dress, but then again it is Maddie and she's beautiful already.

And when Kimberly came in I tried to focus on her. She's the woman of my dreams. Right? I kind of got the feeling that Maddie didn't like Kim, and like maybe Maddie was…….jealous. Dare I say.

And then Maddie had to go storming out of the restaurant and of course I had to go follow her. And now I'm in deep shit.

I know what we did was wrong. We both cheated for Christ's sake! But it just felt so right. It felt so good to hold her. I've been dreaming of doing that for years. And to finally have her in my arms and have the freedom to kiss her and touch her like I wanted was just…….indescribable. But the sensation was gone all to fast.

Maddie just didn't understand. She just thought that I had a crush on her and that I liked her body and her looks, which is not bad; don't get me wrong. But she doesn't know that I love her. I really love her. Who wouldn't? She's beautiful, smart, she's so nice and considerate. I love the talks we have and I just love the way she makes me feel.

And shut up! I am not all this mushy really I swear! It's just that…..this is Maddie. Maddie Fitzpatrick! She does things to me. But don't tell anybody or I'll kick your ass! Anyways now I'm just really messed up and I don't know what to do. My heart wants Maddie I think, but my brain wants Kimberly, not to mention that my brain is telling me that Maddie doesn't want me the way that I want her. Oh my gosh. What am I going to do?!

**A/N: Okay you guys. I know that this is a short chapter but have no fear because I will be updating again really soon! I can not thank you guys enough for your reviews! They make me feel so good and they make me laugh and I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying the story! Please DON'T stop your reviewing! Chapter 4 is coming up soon and I hope you will like it! Again thanks for the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I am in my room. I should be getting ready for work because my shift starts in an hour. But I don't want to go. I don't want to go!!

I must avoid Zack at all cost! I don't know what to do when I see him. Should I apologize for what happened?...Should I tell him that I'm madly in love and want to make babies with him? (Yeah right! Like that would actually happen!)……Or should I just act like nothing happened at all?

Well one thing I know is that I don't have long before I have to face the music. No doubt Zack will be in the Tipton lobby……unless…. Unless he's trying to avoid me to! Oh dear Lord please make Zack try to avoid me! That would be perfect! The longer I can put this off, the better!

There is a knock on my room door. "One of your Tipton friends is here to see you Madeline." my Grandma says.

My eyes go big and my mouth open wide. 'Holy crap he came to see me! Holy crap! Holy crap! Holy crap!' I panic. "Tell them I'm not here!" my voice squeaks.

"They already know you're here Maddie. My gosh child what's gotten into you." I hear my Grandma say through the door.

Oh gosh! 'The music has come a lot sooner than I thought it would.' I think as I smooth my hair down, straighten my clothes, and give myself a once over. It's now or never. NEVER! You'll never take me alive!

"Okay Grandma I'm coming out." I say. There is no way that I'd trust myself alone with

Zack.

I walk out of my room, into the hallway, and into the living room only to see an anxious awaiting……..London?

"London!" I exclaim as I realize that it is only my heiress friend and not my 3 years younger, guy friend, who I use to baby-sit, whom I made out with. (Gosh! I've got to just start calling him Zack!)

I squeal happily as I run over to her and hug her. "It's just you! It's just you! Thank God it's just you!" I exclaim. I let go of her and start jumping around happily.

She looks at me as if I had just eaten glue or something. "And who else would it be?" she asks eyeing me suspiciously.

"No one!" I exclaim. "No one at all! Nope! NOBODY! Cause nobody comes to see me….yeah it's just me and Grandma,…..and the cats,……and I like it that way. I like the cats! I like my Grandma! I like you! - "

"Maddie stop!" London exclaims as she claps a hand over my mouth. "You're babbling." she tells me.

"Sorry" I say as she removes her hand. "So what's up?" I ask.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night." she says.

I look at her confused. "Okaaaay. What about last night?" I ask.

"What happened between you and Zack?" she asks and my heart stops.

"Something happened between you and Zack, Maddie?" my Grandma interjects from her recliner across the room where she is sewing. "Oh he's such a handsome boy that Zack. I don't understand why you don't give him a chance." she finishes.

"Grandma!" I whine. "Please don't listen in on my conversations." I ask.

"I'm sorry dear." she says. She's so nosey. I watch her act as if she's going back to her sewing but she's not fooling anyone. I know she's still listening.

"Nothing happened between me and Zack." I calmly tell London.

"Oh please." she scoffs with a knowing look on her face. "I wasn't born yesterday! I may not be that intolerant when it comes to books but I know romance." she says.

"That's intelligent" I correct.

"Oh…..Same difference!" London says.

I glance over at my grandmother who has now ceased her sewing altogether. She is watching us with great interest.

I grab London's arm. "C'mon. Let's talk back here where we can have some PRIVACY!" I say loudly as I lead London to my room.

"I wasn't listening!" I hear my Grandma yell after us.

I walk into my room and London walks in after me. I close the door behind her as she sits down on my bed. I lean my head against the door and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Can I trust you London?" I ask.

She nods her head.

"No. I mean REALLY trust you….as in you can't tell anybody…even Lance!" I ask.

"Yeah" she says. "Look….I know I spread that rumor about you kissing Lance that time, and I know that I've barely kept any of the secrets that you've told me before,…. but I want to help. I know there is something going on with you and Zack and I want to help. And no. I won't tell anybody." she says. This is the most serious I've seen London in a long time. And it's a weird thing, but I believe her.

"Okay." I sigh. There is a brief moment of silence while I try to gather my thoughts. She waits patiently looking expectantly.

"We kissed." I blurt out.

"What?" she laughs. "You said that so fast that I didn't even hear it!" she says. "C'mon Maddie, just say it." she coaxes.

"We kissed." I say slower and clearer.

"Really" she asks. Then she does the most shocking thing. She throws her hands up and exclaims, "I knew it!" 'What?'

"What?" I ask her.

"I knew it!" she repeats. "See, when Zack came back into the restaurant last night after you left, he had this dazed look on his face. Kim didn't know what was wrong but I knew that look. That was the "I've just kissed my dream girl" look. (Where does she come up with this stuff?!) Lance had it the 1st time we kissed and Zack had it last night!" she says, a proud expression on her face.

"I think it's great Maddie! You guys would be like the perfectest couple…….besides me and Lance of course!" she exclaims. "Yay you!" she says bouncing up and down on my bed while clapping her hands excitedly.

"No!" I exclaim. "No 'yay me' London! I'm in love with Kevin!" I tell her.

She rolls her eyes. "Please! Kevin who?!" she says waving her hands away dismissively.

"No London I am……That kiss with Zack was just……it was just…….a spur of the moment. Yeah that's what it was!" I say.

"Spur of what moment?!" London exclaims. "There was no moment for it to be a SPUR of!" she yells. "You ran out of the restaurant and he followed! There was no moment!" she exclaims. (She is clearly frustrated.)

"Yes there was!" I yell back. "I just got caught up in the changes in his appearance. He just looks so different that I just forgot who he was. I didn't realize who I was kissing…." I lie.

"Oh cut the crap Maddie!" London interrupts. "You knew good and well that you were kissing Zack! You have feelings for him! Admit it! Admit it!" she exclaims pointing her finger at me accusingly.

"I don't know!" I yell throwing my hands up in defeat. London finally stops her interrogation and now she is just looking at me with concern.

"I don't know how I feel." I say softly. And I really don't.

"Well…..how did the kiss make you feel?" London asks softly.

"Incredible." I tell her. "It was incredible London." I continue. "It completely took my breath away." I finish remembering the wonderful kiss.

"Well there you have it." London says. "You do have feelings for him."

"What? How did you come up with that." I ask bewildered.

"Maddie you don't share passionate, mind-blowing kisses with guys you have no feelings for. It just doesn't work that way." she tells me.

I let her words marinate in my mind. If I had no feelings for Zack then I wouldn't have felt like I did when we'd kissed.

"What do you think I should do?" I ask. "I really do love Kevin." I say softly.

"Maddie I can't tell you what to do." London says giving me a sad look. "You have to decide on your own." she finishes.

And right then my cell phone starts to ring. I pick it up from my desk and look at the screen. It's Kevin. "Hold on a sec London. It's Kevin." I tell her picking up the phone.

"Hey Kev." I say into the phone.

"Hey baby!" he says happily on the other end.

"Remember you promised me lunch?" he asks.

Dang! I completely forgot. "Yeah I remember babe." I say into the phone.

"Will you meet me at my place?" he asks. "I've got a surprise for you."

That guy always has a surprise for me. I really don't deserve him.

"Right now?" I ask.

"Yeah." he says.

Man! "Um sure babe." I say.

"Great! I'll see you later!" he says and I hang up.

"I've got to go to Kevin's." I tell London.

"I heard." she says getting up from my bed. "But what are you gonna do about Zack?" she asks me.

I look down at me feet. "I don't know." I say softly. "But I'll find out soon enough probably." I say sadly.

"Good luck" she says as we walk out of my room.

"Thanks. And thanks for talking to me London, it really helped a lot." I tell her as we walk into the living room and towards the front door.

"No prob" London says and I hug her. We break apart and she walks out of the front door and down the walk-way towards her GT Ford Mustang, Convertible.

I sigh looking at the girl who gave me a sweater with no head hole in it for Christmas, the girl who stole my dream role in our school play, and the girl whom has rubbed her richness in my face ever since I've known her. And then I smile looking at the girl who went to rescue me from the horrible kids at that summer camp I'd worked at; the girl who told the nuns that I was not responsible for that one incident, and the girl who helped me pretend I was rich so that I could date a guy.

I lean against the door watching my best friend walk to her car. Yep, London really is my best friend.

**A/N: Alright you guys that was chapter 4! Chapter 5 is coming up soon and I hope you guys will love it! Sandt21 once told me that this story was her crack. Well I think it's mine too! I'm always updating before I'm suppose to because I want to ****give you guys more to read and I can't wait to read your reviews and see what you think of the chapter! Again, thanks so much for your reviews. Unfortunately I'm not going to be able to update again until after Christmas. But who knows maybe it'll be sooner because like I said, I'm addicted to writing for ya'll! Well anyways please review and keep reading! And have a Merry Christmas! Jesus is the reason for the season!**

6


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I am on my way to Kevin's house. I'm so nervous! How am I going to be able to face him?! How could I have been so stupid to make out with Zack?!? How could I just cheat on my boyfriend like that?! I basically just spit on our 4 month relationship! Gosh! I just feel so stupid! And worst of all I feel guilty.

Kevin has never done anything wrong in our relationship. He is always so nice to me and he treats me like a queen. Kevin is also really smart. He's two years older than me and is going to school to become a lawyer. That's how we met actually. We both go to Harvard University. Biology is my major. We met when my biology class went to visit the law majors to see how our jobs coincide. We hit it off right away.

Kevin also plays baseball. He is tall, nicely built, (if I do say so myself) he has long brown hair that comes down to the start of his neck, and he also has these deep chocolate brown orbs for eyes; that you can barely keep your eyes off of.

I pull into Kevin's drive-way of his penthouse feeling like absolute crap. Oh I forgot to mention, he's rich! Not that I'm a gold digger because ya'll know me better than that! But yeah it's just another one of his great assets.

'Gosh! Oh gosh! Oh gosh! Oh gosh!' I think as I walk up to the front door of the penthouse. Why did I get myself into this situation?! I ring the doorbell. I hear some rustling about from inside and then the door opens.

I gasp. There standing in front of me is Kevin with a huge bouquet of roses in his hands. "Hey Maddie." He smiles softly. He's dressed in a nice blue short sleeved button down shirt. He has a white shirt underneath that and is wearing dark blue jeans. He looks nice; casual but nice.

"Hi" I say softly.

"Come in!" he says ushering me into the house. "These are for you." He says giving me the beautiful bouquet of flowers. Gosh he's so perfect! And he deserves better than a cheating girlfriend who might have feelings for another guy.

"Thank-you." I say taking the outstretched flowers and putting them into an awaiting vase filled with water. "What's the occasion?" I ask, but knowing him there is none.

"Hold up! Hold up! You'll see." He promises. "But first, there's one more thing." He says beaming from ear to ear. 'What is he up to?' "I saw this at the mall and I just had to get it for you." He says handing me a pretty, red, velvet box.

"What did you get now Kevin?" I ask looking at him suspiciously. He just shrugs his shoulders looking at me innocently. He really does spoil me. I playfully roll my eyes at him and turn my attention to the red box in my hands. I slowly open it and there inside the box is a beautiful silver charm bracelet.

I gasp. "Oh my gosh baby it's beautiful!" I exclaim taking it out of the box.

He smiles proudly. "Look at the charms Maddie!" he tells me excitedly. "I picked them out myself. There's a chocolate kiss, because you work at the candy counter. There's a biology book because you're a biology major. There's a baseball because I like to play baseball. And there's a gabble because I'm into law." He finishes with a wide grin.

Oh my gosh he's so perfect. And now all of a sudden my decision is so clear. London tried to help me, but she doesn't know what she's talking about! I love Kevin! Kevin is so perfect! He's the perfect guy for me!

I smile, tears welling within my eyes as I jump into Kevin's arms. He wraps his arms around me in a hug. "Oh it's so perfect Kevin!" I whisper into his ear. "I love you so much!"

I can't see his face, but I know that he's smiling as he whispers, "I love you too."

We break apart and he leads me over to the couch in his living room. "And now I have some VERY good news to tell you!" he says sitting me down on the couch and kneeling down in front of me. 'Oh my gosh! Is he going to propose?!?'

"I got the internship that I applied for!" he exclaims excitedly. 'Whew thank God! I don't think I'm ready for marriage.' "Oh my gosh Kevin that's great!" I exclaim hugging him once more. And then I realize something. "You are something else Mr.Banks you know that." I say shaking my head at him. He looks at me puzzled.

"You got the internship that you've been waiting to get and you buy ME gifts?! I should be buying you gifts!" I exclaim. And he laughs, lifting me up from the couch and kissing me.

"Let's go to Mark's place to celebrate." He says putting me back onto the ground. "Mark's Place" is this nice classy restaurant slash bar that Kevin and I like to go to.

"Okay." I say. I wouldn't dare put a damper on his perfect day. I go through my purse looking for my "Mark's place" I.D. It's kind of an exclusive restaurant that requires you to have their applied I.D.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaim when I realize that the I.D is not in my purse.

"What?" Kevin asks me.

"I forgot that I had left my I.D for Mark's underneath the cash register at the Tipton!" I tell him.

"Oh. That's all? No problem, we'll just swing by there and pick it up." He says with a dismissive hand wave.

"Alright," I agree. "but we'll have to make it quick because my shift starts in about 45 minutes." I sadly inform.

He looks disappointed at first but then wipes the look away and smiles saying, "Hey it's better than nothing." And we grab our stuff and leave.

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

I'm a little nervous I'll admit as we pull into the parking lot of the Tipton Hotel. 'Gosh gosh gosh! Please God don't let me run into Zack! Just let me go in there, get my I.D, and GET OUT! PLLLEEEEAAAASSSEEEE!!!!' I pray as Kevin turns the car off.

"Want me to go with you?"

"No!" I practically scream at him. "I mean no. I'll only be a second." I say quickly as I get out of the car. I can practically see the confused look Kevin is giving me.

'What if I run into Zack? I'll have to tell him that our kiss meant nothing and that I'm in love with Kevin. Gosh I am so tired of hurting him! But I have to tell him so that we can get passed this, and I can stop feeling so guilty.' I think as I walk into the Tipton.

"Hello" Estabon greets as I walk into the hotel lobby. He is carrying a load of bags as usual.

"Hi Estabon!" I say. I am extremely happy not to see Zack! 'Thank God!'

I rush over to the candy counter. Nia's there. "Oh hey Maddie!" she says. "Here to start an early shift?!" she says beginning to take off her Tipton name tag.

I scoff, "Yeah right; you wish! I'm just getting my Mark's I.D that I left here."

"Oh you're going to Marks?!" she asks excitedly.

"Yep. Kevin's taking me." I say smirking. It's so fun to tease her!

"So!" she says turning her nose up at me as I grab the I.D. "I don't care!"

"Yes you do!" I yell back at her as I head towards the hotel doors. 'Yes! In and out! I am good!'

"Oh Maddie!" I hear someone call. And I stop in my tracks knowing that it is none other than Marion Moesby. I turn around slowly, very slowly. 'WHY?!?!'

"Oh Madeline are you about to clock in for your shift?" he asks excitedly.

"No. Why?" I ask curiosly.

"Oh," he says dissapointedly. "I'm going to a two-hour Tipton board meeting down town and I was going to leave you in charge." Moesby explains. "But seeing as you're not going to be here……." He trails off.

"Moesby chill." I tell him. "I'm gonna start my shift in 45 minutes okay? Just leave Nia in charge until then."

A look of relief crosses his face but then disappears just as quickly with the mention of Nia's name. "Um……Arwin?" I suggest.

He gives me a look that says 'Are you crazy?!' "Okay Carey?" I suggest.

"Alright. Maybe I can convince her." Moesby agrees. "Thanks Maddie." He says.

"No problem" I say and then I turn around to leave. 'Yikes!'

There, standing right in front of me is Kevin. 'What the heck?!?'

"Um…baby what are you doing in here?" I ask through clenched teeth.

"Well Maddie you were taking so long, and then I just thought, 'Why not eat at the Tipton?' isn't that a great idea honey!" Kevin exclaims excitedly.

'NO!!! No it is not a great idea! In fact it is the worst idea in the history of worst ideas!! What is wrong with you?!?!'

"Yeah! Babe you're……brilliant." I say with the fakest smile ever. But Kevin buys it all.

"I know!" he says grinning wildly. Errrrrr

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

Kevin and I are inside the restaurant waiting for the waiter to come and take our orders. So far so good. There has been no sign of Zack. THANK GOD.

Kevin is looking at me and he has this insanely happy look on his face. It's kind of weird.

"Babe I'm just so excited!" he says with this goofy grin on his face. "I got it! I got the internship!" he exclaims.

"I know sweety. I'm so proud of you." I say. And I mean it.

He starts to lean in towards me and we kiss.

I open my eyes and gasp. 'And then the skies opened up and God said, "I hate you Maddie Fitzpatrick.' I think as I look wide-eyed at the restaurant doorway to see none other than ZACK MARTIN! This should be interesting.

**Authors note: Okay you guys that was chapter 5! Chapter 6 is going to be a doozey! I hope you guys have enjoyed it and sorry I took sooo long to update! Sandt21 I should've known you were a guy! You're awesome and I'm sorry for the mistake! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Oh my gosh! I love you guys! You guys are the best! I love writing this story and I love reading ya'lls reviews! Ceps thanks for your review! It made my entire day! Ya'll just make me want to write so much more! You guys are amazing! You guys are so amazing that I decided that you all deserve a nice LONG chapter!! I hope you guys enjoy it! I've worked really hard on it and I just want you to know that I am so thankful for the kind words! You all are my favorite viewers out of the whole three stories I'm writing. But don't tell anyone because they'll get jealous! I don't know when I'll be able to update again so if you really like the story put it on Alert!******** Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter, thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Chapter 6**

'**I CAN'T FREAKIN BELIEVE THIS!! **WHAT THE HECK?!? WHY ME?!' I panic as I see Zack in the doorway of the restaurant.

I've been a good girl! I eat my vegetables, I donate to charities, I spend time with my bratty brother – WAIT! 'I don't think he sees me!' I realize as I notice that he is not looking at me – **WAIT**! Darn it! 'Never mind.' I sadly think as Zack's eyes suddenly lock unto mine.

I immediately look away. NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! This is not happening!

I quickly turn to Kevin. "Baby you don't really want to eat here do you?" I ask quickly.

He gives me a weird look. "Yeah I do! Why wouldn't I? Besides we don't have time to go anywhere else." He says. 'Darn he's right.'

"Alright honey….I was just checking." I say behind another fake smile. 'My gosh where's the darn waiter so we can eat and get the heck out of here!'

I look up towards the restaurant entrance and Zack is not there! Thank God! Yay he doesn't hate me! A huge grin is on my face but it disappears just a quickly as it came when I spot Zack…..at the table,,,,,,,RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!!! I'm cursed. It's official! I am seriously cursed. I look around quickly. 'Where's the freakin waiter?!'

I spot a young guy; he is a waiter. He must be new because I've never seen him. I watch him leave the table next to us having taken their order and I turn around and quickly grab his arm pulling him towards our table.

"Whoa!" he says startled by my action.

"Yeah sorry." I say quickly. "Can you please take our orders?!" I ask. 'So that we can get the heck out of here!'

"Um…Um but I'm not your waiter." He sputters.

"Pleeaase" I interrupt giving my best puppy dog pout.

"Oh man! Um…okay." The guy caves. 'Sucker!'

Kevin and I order. "Dang babe, the puppy dog pout? Kind of hungry aren't you?" he jokes.

"Well……we are in a hurry!" I say getting defensive.

"Okay! Okay!" he laughs putting his hands up in defense. "I was just kidding! Geez! He says leaning in and kissing me. "Chill"

I find my eyes wandering over to Zack's table. Our eyes meet. He doesn't look too happy and I can pretty much guess why. 'Gosh he's just so cute when he's jealous.' Hold up! Shut up! What is wrong with me?! I can't keep thinking about Zack like this! I love Kevin!!

I tear my eyes away form him and try to focus on Kevin who is starting to get a little frisky. He does that sometimes. He kisses me again. I can feel his tongue against my lips and I part them, granting him entrance. And our kiss gets more hot and steamy.

My eyes flitter open and I find them once again making their way over to Zack's table. Why am I so drawn to him?! I can' even enjoy the freaking kiss because I'm too busy thinking about him!

He has this expression on his face. It is breaking my heart. It is a mixture of anger and…..hurt. 'Gosh! Why does he have to like me?! Can't he just move on! Doesn't he see that I don't feel the same way?...I don't feel the same way. I can't.

♣**Zack's POV**♣

I can't believe her! How can she just sit right in front of me and make out with that jackass?!?! I mean we just made-out like a day ago! I guess the kiss didn't mean anything to her. Wait, No! I know it meant something to her! I don't know how…..but I just know it did! It had to! I'm just happy she kissed me at all. Who would've ever thought in a million years that Maddie Fitzpatrick would kiss me?!

I look at her and her boyfriend kissing and my stomach tightens. It just makes me so frustrated to know that I might not ever have that with her because of whatever reasons she has for how I could never be the guy for her. But I am! I love her so much. But she'll never know because she never takes me seriously.

I see her open her eyes and she looks at me. This is the second time our eyes have met this evening and it is driving me insane. I wonder if she feels the same.

One look in her eyes and my anger disappears. This is incredible. She is looking into my eyes and she isn't looking away! She's not even trying! I stare into her beautiful light brown eyes willing her with everything inside me to just be able to know how much I love her. How much I really do love her.

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

Oh My Gosh! What is wrong with me?! I am kissing Kevin, but I keep looking at Zack! I cant' seem to tear my eyes away from his.

It is indescribable. Zack is looking at me with this huge intensity. It is so hot and incredible. He looks….serious. He doesn't look like the hilarious guy who makes me laugh so much. He looks serious and although it's a change from the comforting joking Zack, I can't seem to get enough of it.

I've never seen him look so intent. It's like he's talking to me through his eyes. And it is so weird but I cannot seem to look anywhere else. And then all of a sudden everyone in the restaurant just starts to disappear until Zack and I are the only ones left in the entire room. It's like he's in my head. I hear him say "I love you Maddie," but his lips don't even move! It is so weird but as soon as he says it I get this warm fuzzy feeling inside and I am so **happy**. I feel…I feel….loved. And it feels amazing.

Then Zack's lips do start to move. "Maddie?" he says. "Yes Zack" I answer softly. "Maddie?" he repeats. What is up with him? I just said yes? "Maddie. Maddie!" he says loudly and I blink my eyelashes quickly and all of a sudden everyone in the restaurant reappears, including Kevin who is looking at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Maddie!" he says again seemingly frustrated and I remember that I was suppose to have been kissing him. I had completely forgot, and I had gotten completely lost in Zack's blue eyes.

"I'm sorry" I blush. "I zoned out I guess."

"Gosh babe. That was weird." He says looking at me with concern. "You all of sudden just stopped kissing me……And who's Zack?" he asks and I stutter.

"Um…Um….What? Um…who?" "And what were you looking at?" he asks turning around and looking in the direction of Zack's table.

Oh Lord. Maybe he won't see him. Please don't see him! DON'T SEE HIM!!!

"Hey isn't that that kid Zack?" 'WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!?!?!?!?!'

"Yeah" I groan smacking my hand against my forehead and putting my head down in defeat.

"What's wrong babe? You don't want to see your boyfriend?" Kevin teases.

"Shut up Kevin!" I groan.

"What?" he laughs. "The kid just had a crush on you! It's funny that he actually thought that he could compete with me." He says cockily poking his chest out. I roll my eyes.

And then…and then….Kevin says the most unbelievable thing. "Hey let's ask him to join us." WHAT?! UNBELIEVABLE! I'VE GOT TO BE DREAMING!! THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!

"No!" I basically shout at the him.

"C'mon Maddie! It'll be fun!" And before I can stop him and before I can even grasp what's happening, Kevin turns around. "Hey man!" he greets. Zack's eyes get big in surprise as he realizes that Kevin is talking to him.

"Oh um Hey dude." Zack says casually. I put my head down on the table.

"You're Maddie's friend right?" I hear Kevin ask.

"Um yeah that's me. Maddie's friend." Zack says. I can sense a little bitterness in his reply but at least he's not saying anything incriminating.

"C'mon! Sit over here with us!" Kevin says. I look up to see Zack giving Kevin a strange look. He has his eyebrow quirked in suspicion. It's so hot. SHUT UP!

"Um…okay." He says slowly as he get's up from his seat.

"This is going to be fun." Kevin whispers to me smirking evilly. 'Yeah. Easy for you to say.'

"So man what are you now like a freshman?" Kevin asks with mock interest.

Zack rolls his eyes. "Wow yeah. And it's great. You know my **mommy** let's me go on dates all by myself now and I can stay out late and everything!" Zack says. His voice is laced with sarcasm and I have to stifle a laugh. "No dude. I'm a senior." He deadpans.

"Oh! You just look so young man. Sorry I didn't know." Kevin laughs.

"It's okay man!" Zack says with a matching laugh. "Some people are lucky enough to look young and you know others……." He trails off looking sympathetically at Kevin. "Look like old men." He finishes with an angelic smile.

I watch as the smile disappears right off of Kevin's face. "Yeah well Maddie seems to like this old man." He says with a smirk. Oh my gosh! Don't even go there!

I look at Zack with a worried expression on my face. Zack is not the one to back down from a fight and I am just praying that he doesn't use our kiss as a comeback against Kevin.

I watch as Zack flashes a tight smile. "Looks like she does." He says between clenched teeth and I let out a sigh of relief. He looks at me after I sigh and I mouth a "thank-you." He just has this blank expression on his face as he stares back at me and I just completely hate myself. I just want to disappear. I want the floor to open up and just let me fall into the unknown! Anything is better than this.

And then my cell phone starts to ring. I glance at the screen. It's Moseby. "Excuse me." I say as I turn to the side and open my phone.

"Oh Madeline thank God!" Moesby says in a panicked voice after I answer.

"What's wrong?" I ask curiously.

"I am such an idiot! I was in such a hurry to get to the board meeting that I forgot my laptop!" he tells me. "Do you think you could get it out of my office and bring it up here to me? You can tell Nia that I said to cover for you until you get back." Moesby asks.

'YES!!! YES! And YES!!! Finally a way out!' "Sure" I say.

"Great" I hear him sigh.

"I'll go get it right now and I should be there in about 30 minutes." I tell him and we hang up.

"Oh gosh guys," I say with mock sadness. "That was Moseby. He needs me to bring something to him right now so I have to go." I tell them.

"But babe the food's not even here." Kevin whines.

"I know. But what can you do." I shrug. "Bye." I say and grab my purse.

"Um Babe," Kevin says clearing his throat. "I think you forgot something."

What is he talking about? I have everything I need except for the laptop. Then he rolls his eyes and points at his lips. He is unbelievable! He wouldn't be doing this if Zack wasn't here right now. I roll my eyes at his childishness and walk over to him and give him a peck on the lips. He looks a little disappointed but he let's me go. Thank God!

It's over! It's over! I walk into Moesby's office, unplug his laptop, and put it in the bag. I am about to leave the office when the door opens. I gasp when I see Zack standing in the doorway. "Did you follow me?!" I ask in a panic. "Zack you can't be back here!" I say.

"We need to talk." He says ignoring my words and walking further into the office. 'No we don't!!'

"No we don't! We have nothing to talk about!" I say quickly trying to get past him and out of the door, but he won't let me.

"Yeah. We do." He says calmly putting his hands on my shoulders as if to calm me but yeah him touching me doesn't exactly have the calming effect, if you know what I mean.

I have to get out of here. "Zack please let me out." I ask calmly.

"No Maddie." He says. "Please talk to me. I've been thinking about you ever since we kissed." He pleads.

"Zack please don't." I say breaking away from his hold. "That kiss should've never happened." I tell him, my head down in shame.

He looks taken aback and hurt and it breaks my heart but I continue. "It was a mistake. And it can never happen again, okay Zack?"

He looks at up at me. His blue eyes are sparkling and pleading with me. "Maddie…."

"No Zack. It can't happen again okay!" I say more stronger. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I did it in the first place."

His head drops down and he looks at the ground in defeat and then all of a sudden his head shoots back up and he has this oddly determined expression on his face. "Well I'm not sorry." He says looking me straight in the eyes.

"I've been wanting to kiss you for years. I've been wanting to hold you in my arms and I finally got to do it and it was amazing." He says looking at me intensely. "I'm glad it happened. And I want to do it again, and again, and again!" he says continuing to plead with me with his eyes. "Maddie I want to be with you. I want to go on dates with you. I want to make love to you. I want to wake up in the morning with you in my arms."

"Zack stop." I interrupt, backing away from him. I can't take it anymore. I can't even believe what he just told me and it is starting to have an effect on my body; an unwanted effect.

"No Maddie. I can't stop." He says moving closer to me. "I've tried. But I can't stop the way that I feel."

"Please" I wimper as he continues to close in on me.

"Now you just tell me that you will never feel the same about me," he starts. He is a mere 2 feet away from me. I can feel his breath on my face. "And I'll back off, I promise." He concludes. He is now only five inches away from me. We are so close. He leans in towards me. I'm breathing hard as I watch his approaching lips.

"Don't" I breathe out just as his lips crash into mine. I unwillingly kiss him back. It's as if my body has a mind of it's own. And then he surprisingly backs away. I am breathing hard. My gosh he has such an effect on me. It's just……wow.

"You just gave me my answer." He says licking his lips. "I'm not giving up on you Maddie; not by a long shot." He tells me looking me square in the eye. My heart is pounding in my chest and all I can do is watch helplessly as he backs away and walks out of the office.

I stand their. Panting hard, my mouth slightly open. Wow. I can't believe it. How does he manage to do that to me every time? It drives me wild.

It's so weird, but now I have this craving to be near him. How did he do that? This is so horrible. Now I won't be able to stop thinking about him. How does he do this to me? Gosh!!! Maybe I do have feelings for Zack.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Okay first of all there's a huge problem! Chapter 6 has more views than chapter 5 so I think that some of you guys may have accidentally skipped chapter 5! Please double check and make sure that you didn't skip chapter 5 because the story wont' make as much since if you did! And second of all, HAPPY NEW YEARS!! GOD IS GOOD! That's all i've got to say! He is sooo good! He's blessed us all to see another year and boy is it going to be a good one! Sure, we'll have trials and we'll have heartaches but as long as we have God we can make it through anything! And it's true! I'm not lying! He has bought me through so much! Gosh! He is so awesome! In 08' I want you to remember through whatever bad thing you may go through that it will pass. It is so comforting to know that no matter how bad a day you may have, the sun will rise in the morning and you'll have a chance to make things better. God we'll never give us more than we can bare! What doesn't kill us will make us stronger! This to will pass. so be comforted! tomorrow's looking brighter and brighter; so let's make the best of it! Time is short. All we have is now before now turns to then. Use your time wisely. Grow stronger in 08'! Grow wiser in 08'! Love one another in 08'! We're all different but c'mon the world would be boring if we were all just the same! live life to the fullest! let's make 08' a year to remember for the good! go 08'! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

♣**ZPOV**♣

I walk into the suite with a huge grin on my face. Mom is at the stove, and Cody is at the table texting someone, probably Barbara.

"Good afternoon family!" I say happily. This earns me two head turns and matching suspicious looks.

"Someone's happy." Cody announces and mom looks on with interest.

"No. Someone's ecstatic!" I correct.

"Whoa! Warn us before you drop a huge word bomb like that!" Cody teases surprised.

"Well live with a geek for 17 years and you pick a few things up!" I throw back.

Cody rolls his eyes. But on the real, Cody is not really a geek anymore. He has grown a lot over the years and is actually quite popular. I guess we've both rubbed off on each other a little.

Don't get me wrong Cody is still smart, but he's not a know-it-all. He's the kid in class who is smart, but doesn't answer all the questions, and gets along with everyone. Not to mention he's good looking. (But look at who is brother is!)

So anyways, yeah Cody is pretty popular, but that doesn't mean I can't still pick on him. What?! I'm his brother it's my job!

"So why so happy?" Mom asks.

"Well for starters…….Maddie and I kissed again!" I finally tell them.

"No way!" Cody says his eyes big in surprise, but he smiles his support.

"Wow. That's really great honey." Mom tells me. She knows how strongly I feel for Maddie and thinks it is just incredible that Maddie might actually feel the same way. Plus she says she'd love to have Maddie as a daughter-in-law. (What?! Ya'll know how mom is. "My little men! Bla Bla Bla. Kiss Kiss Kiss!")

"So…..is this really it? Do you think she's finally out of denial?" Cody asks.

"Of course she's out of denial! Look at me! How could she resist!" I shoot back.

Cody just gives me this look. Sometimes he can see straight through my acts. But that doesn't mean I can't put on a show for mom! (Okay mom doesn't buy them either! Whatever!)

I decide to cut the crap. "I hope this is it Cody. But it's too soon to tell." I admit.

"Well don't give up bro." Cody encourages. "Everyone at the Tipton knows that you and Maddie have something."

"Yeah. Everyone but her." I mutter sadly.

"Hey Mr. Negative keep the faith!" Cody says patting me on the back.

"Thanks man. I'll try. I really hope this is it." I tell him as I walk into our bedroom. And I really do hope so. I'm just so tired of it all. I'm tired of watching her kiss stupid Kevin. I want that to be me! I'm tired of having to keep all of my feelings for her bottled up inside. There's just so much I want to give her. I just want to make her happy, and it sucks not being able to do that.

But this is the girl I've loved since I was 12. She's my dream girl. I've waited 5 years for her and I'll wait forever for her. But……if she really doesn't love me I'll have to let her go and move on. You can't make someone love you. But I just believe that she DOES love me. She has to.

♣**MPOV**♣

Oh my gosh! My shift is over and I'm about to go home!! THANK GOD! This has to have been my LONGEST shift ever! I couldn't stop thinking about Zack! Again, HOW DID HE DO THAT?!?!

I just kept thinking about what he'd said to me in Moseby's office. How he said that he wanted to kiss me again, hold me, and date me. Nobody's ever said that to me before and it took my breath away.

And then there was the part about how he wanted to make love to me, and let's just say that I've been hot and bothered ever since. And I can't stop thinking about how it would be, and I feel like some kind of adulterer. (I know I'm not married but it feels like adultery!!) And the worse part is that I actually like fantasizing about it. How bad am I?!

I grab my purse and walk towards the Tipton doors when all of a sudden London pops up from out of nowhere.

"Hey Maddie!"

"Ahhhh!" I scream into her face. "Sorry. Gosh you scared me! Give a girl a warning will you." I tell her.

"Sorry Maddie!" she laughs. "Just wanted to make sure that you were coming to my Spring break beach party!" she tells me.

"Oh yeah. I'll be there." I tell her.

"Okay cause I have to have my best friend there." She says and that brings a smile onto my face. She's never actually called me her best friend before.

"Well I'll be there." I confirm again.

"Okay! Pinkie promise?" she asks. She is such a little kid sometimes.

I laugh. "Okay" I say as we pinkie promise.

I can't wait to get into my dorm and take a long shower! Thank God my roommate is on vacation for spring break.

I'm making my way out to my car when my cell phone rings.

"Hey babe" I say into the phone.

"Hi Maddie!" Kevin greets. "Guess what babe! I have great news!" he exclaims happily.

"What?!" I ask laughing at his giddiness.

"Well…….take a deep breath okay." He tells me.

I obey and take a deep breath wondering what he's about to tell me.

"Okay. Now what's the news?" I ask him.

"Well……I got a job offer!!!!"

"What?!" I say in disbelief. "That's incredible! Congratulations!" I tell him.

"Thanks babe! It's in Concord! And they offered me a private office and everything!"

"That's great!" I tell him. And that's when I realize something. "Wait. Concord as in Connecticut, Concord?" I ask.

"Yeah!" he says.

"But what about us?" I ask softly.

"Well babe…….I want you to move out there with me!"

I am shocked into silence. The thought of leaving Boston is just just…..overwhelming…and scary.

"Well babe just think about it. It's not too far from Harvard so you can still go there! And we'll be together okay? That's all that matters right?" he says when I don't reply.

I can't say anything.

"Well just think about it okay? I'm busy for the rest of the day but I'll see you at London's pool party okay? And then we can talk."

"Alright" I manage to choke out. And he hangs up.

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

'What the heck is happening?!' I wonder as I walk into my nicely furnished, nicely sized dorm. 'What the heck happened to my life?!'

I need to talk to someone. I need….I need……Zack. I realize as I tear out my phone and dial his number.

♣ZPOV♣

I'm in my room cleaning up. Can you believe that?! I'm actually cleaning up I am so bored and so anxious. I just want to see Maddie! It's crazy! It's like this a lot now! I just have this craving to be near her like all the time.

Then as if a gift from God my phone rings and guess what, It's Maddie.

"Hi Maddie" I say into the phone.

"Hey Zack!" she breathes. (Why is she panting?) "Are you busy?" she asks.

"No not at all!" I tell her.

"Good cause I need to see you." She tells me. (OH HAPPY DAY!!)

"Okay when and where?"

"Now and at my dorm." She tells me. (GOOD GOD IN HEAVEN!!)

"Okay. I'm on my way." I tell her and we hang up. "Thank you God! Thank you God! Thank you God!" I exclaim as I jump around in my room happily!!

"Whoa what's going on?!" Cody asks running into our room.

I stop the jumping right away. "Nothing," I reply coolly. "Just going over to Tapeworm's" I tell him as I grab my wallet and head out of the door.

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

I'm at Maddie's door. 'Well this is it.' I think as I lightly knock on her door. She answers right away. She's changed clothes from earlier. She's wearing a pink halter top and some jeans.

"You look great." I tell her as she ushers me into the apartment.

She smiles. "Thanks." She seems happy to see me. And then all of a sudden her smile disappears and she starts yelling at me! Can you believe it?!

"And what were you thinking about kissing me in Moseby's office?! "

I get a confused look on my face. "I was thinking that I wanted to show the woman I love how much I love her." I tell her, keeping my voice calm despite her extremely loud antics.

"No Zack! You don't love me! You love Kim! KIM IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!" she says flailing her arms around widely.

"I broke up with Kim!" I exclaim. I guess I'm getting kind of tired of this pointless argument.

Her face softens. "You did?" she asks her voice soft.

I nod.

"Well you shouldn't have!! You can't be with me okay?! Do you get that?! I – LOVE – KEVIN!!!" she yells; although it sounds as if she's trying to convince herself more than me.

Then there is a knock at the door. Maddie glares at me. "Don't move" she commands. She opens the door and there is a teenage goth looking chick there and she does not look happy.

"Can you please shut-up! I can't get any sleep with you and your boyfriend shouting to the heavens!" she yells angrily. She kind of sounds like a football player.

"Please he is not my boyfriend." Maddie informs.

"Whatever!" the girl shouts. "Just shut the hell up!" she says closing the door for herself.

Maddie sighs angrily and grabs my wrist. "C'mon. I'm not finished with you." she grunts as she drags me into her room closing the door behind us.

This argument is getting us nowhere!! I don't respond to her. I just watch her lips as they move as she rambles on.

"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," she starts. "We would never work anyways! There's the age difference; my parents would never approve of you! They love Kevin! They would hate me if I broke up with him!" Then she pauses mid-rant. "Stop looking at my lips!" she exclaims

I look up obediently and instead I concentrate on her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes. "Screw Kevin" I tell her looking intently into her eyes.

"Please don't look at me like that." She says.

"I can't help it." I tell her. "I'm just looking you in the eye. I always look people in the eye; that's how you can tell they're being honest."

"Well…you don't have to look like THAT." She says moving her head down and looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I love you." I tell her.

She throws her hands up in frustration. "Don't say that!" she exclaims. "You don't even know what love is." She says, her voice ice cold.

And then I get angry. I hate it when people tell me that I don't know what love is. She knows that! And I can't believe she just said that!

"I sure know a hell of a lot more than you do!" I say my voice loud now.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" she says her voice raising an octave.

"It means that at least I know what true love is! You think you're in love with this Kevin guy! More like you're in love with his money!" I exclaim, blinded by frustration.

"How dare you call me a gold digger!" she yells.

"Well if the shoe fits!" I shoot back.

She shakes her head at me in disbelief. "Screw you" she says slowly.

"Anytime baby" I say with a resentful smirk.

"Yeah you wish!" she says. "That'll never happen! I've got my "Rich boyfriend" for that!" she exclaims angrily.

"And I'd show him up anytime!!" I throw back angrily. "I'd make "oh dear Kevin" ashamed to show his face around you! I'd rock your world Maddie!" I tell her looking at her intently.

She falters a little in her words. "Yeah….well to bad you'll never get the chance!" she says. "This is all for Kevin. Kevin gets to hold me, kiss me, and you know….fuck me!"

(Okay instant hard on!! Hello!) I've got to sit down. I've never heard Maddie speak so…..blatantly. And she never says the f-word and I am totally turned on. Not to mention that I want to do all the things that that lucky SOB Kevin gets to do.

And the way she is looking at me! Gosh she looks like a wild lioness just waiting for the kill. It's so hot!!! I quickly scamper to her bed and sit down throwing one of her pillows over my happy penis.

"What's wrong with you?! Too tired for the fight?" she asks/teases as I sit down onto her bed.

I scoff. "No! Are you?!"

"No **honey** I could do this all night!" she says spitefully. And I am so turned on.

"I could do **you** all night." I tell her. "I'd make you feel like you'd never felt before." I inform looking up at her from where I'm sitting on the bed.

"Stop changing the subject!" she exclaims.

"I'd be Kissing your neck, devouring your perfect breast….."

"You're so full of it!" she interrupts. "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is!" she says stepping in front of me as if to intimidate me.

I stand up from the bed still holding the pillow in place. "Yeah you want me to don't you?" I say. "You want me so bad that it hurts don't you?" I smirk.

"I don't love you." She says, shaking her head along with the words as if in denial.

"Yeah you say that now." I say looking intensely into her eyes.

Then all of a sudden she gets this….I don't know. Like hungry animal look in her eyes. It is soooo sexy. And then the next thing I know, she is pushing me up against her bedroom door and her lips are crashing into mine!

Yes!! We're kissing again!! The kiss is so fiery and passionate, our tongues fighting for control. I move my hands up and down her sides as we kiss. This is incredible.

"I want you Zack." I hear her breathe out. "I want you more than I've ever wanted anybody." And that's all it takes to drive me over the edge.

I take control, pushing her up against her wall and pinning her there. Our bodies are closer than they've ever been and it feels….right. I look into her eyes for a moment and they are filled with lust and something else………freedom? It's so weird but as I look at her she just looks so free and happy. I did that to her. And now I'm going to make this a night she'll never forget!

♣MPOV♣ WARNING!! Mature but good things ahead!! Read on at your own risk!!

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I can't believe I am doing this! I am about to sleep with Zack! Not my boyfriend! I'm about to cheat! I HATE CHEATERS!! But I can't…….oohhh that feels so good……I just can't stop.

Zack is kissing my neck and it feels incredible. He's sucking and lightly biting me. This guy is an expert! I lean my head back in total bliss. And I feel him smile into my neck moving back up and capturing my lips into a searing kiss.

We break apart and he smiles at me. It takes my breath away. "Do you want me to stop?" he asks.

See! He is so thoughtful. Only he would have me right where he wants me but still feel the need to have confirmation. I shake my head. "No. Keep going."

He smiles again before swooping me up into his arms and carrying me over to my king-sized bed. He is so strong. I can't wait to see what's underneath that shirt, now that he's all grown up.

He lays me down gently onto the bed and gets on top of me. He is very careful not to put weight on me. He moves down capturing my lips again. I can't take it anymore and I slowly put my hands underneath his shirt. His skin is so warm and soft. I begin to lift his shirt up and over his head and I toss it to the side.

Zack has a perfectly toned body. His tanned abs and arms are nothing but muscle. He looks so good! I have to kiss him!

Before I can even do anything, Zack finds his way back to my neck. He is kissing along my neck and collarbone and then I feel him bring his right hand under my shirt. He moves it up my stomach, taking my shirt along with him and without a problem he moves the shirt over my head and tosses it to the side.

Thank God. Something told me to wear my black lace bra and I know that I look good. I smile as I watch Zack stare at my body in appreciation. "You're beautiful" he says and I smile kissing him.

Then I maneuver myself on top of him. I straddle him and begin to kiss him. I feel his strong hands gripping and rubbing my butt. Then I move down kissing his body. From his jawbone, to his neck, to his chest and abs. I kiss and suck on his abs as he runs his fingers through my hair. Then, as if we'd been apart for too long, he pulls me back up to his lips and kisses me.

I love this. It's like he's in love with my lips and I love it. In the middle of yet another passionate tongue kiss, he moves his hands down to my breasts. I gasp as he starts rubbing them. He then starts to grab and massage them. I moan. "Oh Zack," and he smiles into my lips. This is too much!

"Say it again." He tells me. His voice is sexy and husky and I don't dear disobey.

"Oh Zack" I repeat.

"I never get tired of hearing that." He tells me. And than he moves down my body kissing my collarbone and my chest, and then he reaches his destination. He takes one of my breasts into his mouth. He sucks on it, kissing it all over. (Oh yeah. There are gonna be so many hickies it's not even funny!)

He moves his right hand up to my other breast and grabs the nipple. He begins to twist and turn it and squeeze it. Who does that?! But it is driving me wild. When did he become so bold?! Well this is Zack. This is incredible. I can't take it anymore!

"I want you." I tell him. And he looks up leaving my breasts. He cocks his eyebrow in that oh so familiar, oh so cute way. "Now" I confirm.

And he smiles. "Don't have to tell me twice!" he says. And then he picks me up again carrying me away from the bed.

"What are you doing?" I ask as he sets me down onto the floor and pins me up against the wall.

"You'll see." He answers kissing me again.

He moves away and begins to undo the top button of my jeans. (This is it!) Then he unzips them and pulls them gently down my legs, exposing my matching black lace panties. Then he moves his hands over to his belt.

"No" I say placing my hands on top of his. "Let me" I tell him and he moves his hands out of the way.

I unbuckle his belt and undo his top button. Then I begin to unzip the zipper. Zack's a boxer guy! How hot is that! Then I just get this odd urge to just feel him and so I work my hand into his boxers and feel his length. He sucks in a breath as I run my hand down his cock. It is so big! No surprise there I guess.

"I want you inside of me. Now." I tell him. My voice is deep and unfamiliar. Zack nods biting his lip as I remove my hand from his hard cock.

He finishes removing his pants and then brings one of his hands down to my pleasure section. I gasp and moan at the same time as Zack runs his hands underneath my panties. He smiles and does it again getting another moan out of me. This is torture!

Then he moves my panties down and off of me and tosses them to the side along with my other clothes. He removes his underwear. We are both completely naked now as he steps closer to me, securing me against the wall. I can feel his warm breath on my face.

He grabs his cock and maneuvers it into me. At first it hurts. It is so big! But once he's inside, it's incredible. And everything just feels so right and so perfect.

He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He is so good. Then he starts pumping in and out. I gasp. Gosh it feels so good. I bite my lip to keep from moaning and he stops.

"Hey. No biting the lip." He says softly. "Don't hold back baby. Just let it all out." He tells me. He is just being so nice, and so gentle. And when he calls me baby it doesn't sound like it use to when he was little. It's not a boy calling me "baby;" it's a man. An extremely sexy, funny, and thoughtful MAN.

Then he starts pumping again. Our hips start moving rhythmically. It is like we are doing some secret dance. It feels so good. And then he reaches it. He reaches my spot and I almost go completely over the edge. "Zack!" I basically scream. And he smiles as he starts to pump more fast.

I am breathing so hard and he is making me sweat. "Oh my gosh! Baby I'm so close!" I gasp. It is my first time calling him baby. And it feels so good.

"Hold on for one second Maddie!" Zack breathes. "I want to come together." He says and I am totally turned on. No guy has ever done that with me before. And suddenly I am as determined as he is to hold out until he is ready.

I move my head down and begin kissing his neck. I suck and nip at it and he grunts as he continues his pumping.

And then I can't do anything anymore. My body is suddenly very weak and I can feel myself going over the top. "OHHHHHHHHH" I moan as I orgasm. I see every single color of the rainbow and I can barely even think straight.

And then I hear someone else groaning and I smile when I realize that Zack has reached climax too. That was the BEST sex I've ever had!!

He puts me onto the ground and we both stagger onto the bed. I lay on my back exhausted staring up at the ceiling.

"My gosh! You must've had sex a thousand times to be that good!" I say. I am blown away but I am also sad that he has been with so many women.

"Not really." he says. "Your the only person I've been with besides Kimberly." he admits.

"Oh" I say both relieved and disappointed. "So she was your first?" I ask.

"Yeah." he says. "But it wasn't nearly as good as this was." he says sensing the disappointment in my voice. "I don't know everything just fell into place with you. Everything just...worked."

I look over at Zack and he is looking back at me. We both smile simultaneously. He moves over and kisses me moving an out-of-placed strand of hair behind my ear.

"Your perfect." He tells me. And I smile. I feel perfect. This feels perfect. And I'm so happy.

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

ZPOV

Maddie is sleeping. She just looks so peaceful; like an angel. I smile down at her.

I can't believe it. We actually made love. MADDIE AND I MADE LOVE!! It was so perfect. She is absolutely beautiful. I hope this is it. Hopefully now we can be together. She has to love me! I move over, covering her exposed chest with the covers.

I do know one thing though. I'll be sleeping like a baby tonight. I'm with the woman I love! I bend down kissing her cheek. "Mmmm" she says softly. "I love you Zack." She mumbles smiling in her sleep.

A huge grin spreads across my face. Maddie just said she loves me!! "I love you too Maddie." I say. "I love you too." I look down at her sleeping form. 'Oh. Well at least she said it at all.' I think as I lay down, put my arm around her, and go to sleep.

**Authors Note: Okay you guys. That's it! You make think it's over but trust me you have no idea!! It's no where near over! There's more coming! I didn't proof read this chapter as much as I should've so I'm very sorry for any mistakes! I'm also sorry for anyone who didn't appreciate the vividness and descriptiveness of this chapter! I hope you enjoyrd it and PLEEAAASE REVIEW!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note:**** Okay first of all I want to say that I am sooooooo sorry, sorry to the hundredth power for not being considerate about the last chapter. I just got so into the writing that I forgot who I was writing for. I just am so ashamed and so sorry to anyone who was offended, thrown off, or anything else like that. You know you guys are really important to me and I just want to apologize for that because it's been on my mind a lot. I hope you can forgive me. I did change the rating to Mature because of that and I've added a warning before the scene but again I'm sorry. I spent a lot of time on this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it! PLEASE REVIEW!! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8**

I wake up from the best night of sleep ever and yawn. I move my slightly closed eyes around the room trying to get adjusted to the light when I notice I'M NOT IN MY ROOM!!! Then all of a sudden the events from last night come flooding back into my mind all at once and I remember that Zack and I slept together!

I look down and see Zack's arm sprawled lazily around my waist as I lay on my side unmoving. I can't believe I actually slept with Zack!!! 'It was perfect. SHUT UP! It was perfectly wrong!' I think scolding myself.

I cheated on Kevin! HOW COULD I HAVE CHEATED ON KEVIN?! I love Kevin! But what about Zack?...I think I……..no it can't be……..I think I love……Zack. But I love Kevin too. We've been together too long to break-up now. Gosh I hate this! I can't deal with this right now. 'This would be so much easier if I didn't have to see him every day.' I think. And that's when it hits me, and I know what I have to do.

I slowly and very cautiously grasp Zack's arm and remove it from around my waist. 'Thank God he's a heavy sleeper!' (Really! He sleeps like the dead!) I slowly get out of bed. I look around the room at my clothes which are in various places. 'Gosh I hate wearing old clothes.' I think disgusted.

I gather up my clothes and get dressed. Finally I find a sheet of paper. Gosh I am such a coward. I'm leaving my own place just to get away from this…..this situation!

I glance at the digital clock next to my bed which reads 12:00 PM. 'But then again. London's pool party will be starting in about an hour.' I open the drawer to my small bedside dresser and pull out a notepad. I scribble a note on there for Zack. It reads:

Dear Zack,

I had to go out. Meet me at the beach boat rentals

at London's party so we can talk.

Sincerely,

Maddie

I walk over to my bedroom door. I turn taking one last look at the man sleeping soundly in my bed. 'God I can't believe what I'm about to do. But it's for the best. It has to be.' I think as I open and close the door softly.

♣ ♣ ♣

I am inside my car now on the way to London's party. I spent the hour first of all going to my grandma's house, (my old house) taking a shower and changing clothes. And last, I took a drive to clear my head. I know that people say that that's a guy thing, but it really helps me gather my thoughts.

I take out my phone. It's time to make the phone call that may change the rest of my life. I dial the number and wait. The phone rings a couple of times and then he finally picks up.

"What's up blondie!" Kevin greets on the other end.

I smile at the playful nickname that Kevin sometimes uses. "Hi Kev." I smile into the phone.

"Hey……..So have you thought about what we talked about." Kevin asks hesitantly.

"Yeah….." I answer slowly. 'Alright this is it. C'mon girl you can do this.'

"And……" he prods.

"I'll go with you." I finally answer.

"No way! Really! Oh thanks so much babe!" he exclaims happily. "I love you so much! And I promise you'll love it there!" he says.

I can basically see the smile on his face. And I know right away by his reaction that I am making the right decision. I laugh at his enthusiasm. "I love you too." I say.

He sighs happily. "Wow. This is great……..You're going to London's party right?" he asks.

"Yeah" I answer.

"Good." He says. Well I'll talk to you there okay? I have a meeting right now that I have to get to, but afterwards I'm all yours." He flirts. "How does dinner at Mark's sound, to celebrate?" he asks.

"It sounds great babe!" I tell him.

"Great! Well I'll see you at London's" he says.

"Alright bye."

We hang up. Alright phase 1 down; now here comes the hardest phase of them all. God I hope I can do this.

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

(ZPOV)

I stretch as I open my eyes finally awaking from the best sleep I've ever had. A smile works it way across my face as I realize where I am and remember what happened last night. I look down searching for the beautiful girl in my arms but she is gone. I sigh sadly; then I notice a note on the door. I read it.

Maddie had to go, but she wants to meet at the beach and talk about something. I wonder what. I sigh. I look around the room. The sun is coming in through the windows. It is such a beautiful day. It seems almost ironic that the day after Maddie and I made love would be so beautiful (just like last night).

'And what a perfect night it was.' I think as I get out of bed. It was absolutely wonderful. Everything I'd always dreamed of and more. She's so beautiful and I just loved to hear her cry out my name. She was intoxicating. And just being able to kiss her like I wanted to and hold her in my arms, gosh just overwhelming. (What?! Sometimes I'm a sap. But I'm a tough sap!)

I look at the digital clock which reads 12:30 PM. 'I've got to hurry up so that I can meet Maddie, but first I've got to take a shower!' I think as I quickly put my clothes on.

♣ ♣ ♣

"Dude you and Maddie totally did it!" Cody whispers to me. We're in the back seat of mom's Van. She wouldn't let us take our mustang because she wanted to "ride together like a family."

"No I didn't!" I defend for like the third time.

"Yes you did!" Cody insists. I shake my head. "Then why can't you get that goofy grin off of your face!" Cody says..

"Shut-up!" I snap. But he's right. I've been grinning like a mad man, and I can't help it. I think I'm the happiest man on earth right now!

"Oh man you really did sleep with her!" Cody says his eyes going wide as he looks at me in disbelief. "Wow."

"And don't you tell anybody okay or I swear……" I cave.

"No man! Don't worry." Cody assures. "So…….what was it like." He asks hesitantly.

"Hey! I don't kiss and tell." I say and Cody gets this upset look on his face. He's still such a pouter sometimes. "But it definitely wasn't bad and I'm definitely gonna do it again I'll tell you that much." I tell him and he smiles. "And I didn't sleep with her, we made love. Geez Cody stop being so perverted." I tell him.

"Whoa! Talk about a role switch!" Cody jokes.

"What?! It's Maddie!" I defend.

Cody laughs. "Well good for you bro." he says as we pull into the parking lot of the beach.

"Thanks" I say. "But now I'm going to go talk to my lady! She told me to meet her at the boats so that's where I'm going!" I say happily emerging from the car.

"Alright dude go get her!" Cody cheers clapping me on the back as I head towards the boat rentals. It is in this really nice buildingwhich are about 15 minutes away from the beach.

I walk over to the boat rentals. I feel like I'm floating on air. Nothing in the world can bring me down. "What's up!...Hi!" I say to various random people on my way to the rentals. (I'm that happy.)

I walk into the boat rental building lobby and then I see her. Gosh my heart speeds up every time I see her. You think I'd be use to it after 5 years but it still throws me.

She is wearing a white tank top, (She looks great in white) and she's wearing these short blue jean shorts. She looks sexy in a casual kind of way, and that is just so sexy.

I walk up to her. "Hey" I say kissing her on the cheek. I notice right away that something seems different about her. She seems……sad. Her face is expressionless, and she's not her usual giddy self.

"You okay?" I ask. And she just nods. Okay she's obviously NOT okay. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask her.

"Um…. you might want to sit down." She says speaking for the first time.

"O-Kay" I say slowly sitting into one of the chairs inside the lobby. I don't like the way this is going.

There is a long moment of silence.

"Okay look…." "Maddie what's wrong?!" we both say at the same time.

Then I sigh. "Just go ahead babe." I tell her.

Then she sighs. "I'm moving to Concord, Connecticut." I hear her say, or at least I think that's what she said, but she couldn't of said that. I must've heard wrong.

"Wha What?" I ask.

"I'm moving to Concord, Connecticut." She says. 'Okay she definitely said it that time.' I think and I feel like my heart is being ripped apart. 'What is going on?'

"What……Why?" I say. I can't believe my ears.

She sighs bringing her hand up to her forehead frustrated. 'Yeah well that makes two of us!'

"Kevin got a job offer out there and I'm moving out there with him so that we can be together." She says. 'What the heck!'

"What? This is surreal." I say. I can't believe what she is saying. "This must be a dream, no a nightmare. You're not serious right?!" I ask. Again I really can't believe this is happening.

"I'm sorry Zack. I've got to be with Kevin." She says.

"Fuck Kevin!" I exclaim letting my anger, surprise, and hurt get the best of me. "My God Maddie didn't last night mean anything to you?! No wait, I know it did! Why are you doing this? Do you like hurting me?" I ask.

"No" she says with a hurt expression on her face. (Yeah how do you think I feel?!) "You just don't understand." She sighs.

"That's because it doesn't make sense!! You love **me **Maddie; not him! Why are you doing this?!" I exclaim.

"Zack please don't make this harder than it has to be." Maddie sighs.

"Well I'm not about to make it easy!" I exclaim. "Damn it Maddie I love you! Don't you get that?! I love you! I can't live without you." I tell her. God I've got to get out of here. I'm afraid that I might start crying and I won't dare let Maddie see me cry. 'Keep it together damn it!'

"Look Zack I'm sorry. Things got out of hand last night. I didn't mean for that to happen." Maddie says. "But I do love Kevin. And I'm going to be with him." She says looking me in the eye.

"How can you say you love him? And how can you actually stand there and apologize for last night?" I ask completely hurt and upset. "Last night was beautiful and passionate and………"

"Zack just stop okay!" Maddie interrupts suddenly her jaw clenched tight. "It's over." She says firmly.

WOW……this is unbelievable. I can't be here right now. I shake my head in disbelief of what she just said. "I've got to get out of here." I say more so to myself than her and I run out of the lobby.

"Zack! Zack!" I hear Maddie calling after me. What more could she possibly have to say?!?!

I exit the beach. My last thought is, 'I've gotta do something. There has to be something that can get rid of this horrible pain that I feel right now'

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

Kevin and I are inside Mark's place waiting to order. I feel slightly worst than horrible. I broke things off with Zack today. It didn't go entirely perfect. It was really hard. He'll never know how hard it was for me to do that.

Gosh the look on his face was just heart breaking. But I know that I was doing the right thing. It's better for the both of us. He needs to move on and he'll be able to do that with me moving to Connecticut. He can finally move on. And I need to be with Kevin because my parents love him, he's rich, handsome, and I love him. Yes, this was for the best.

"So guess what babe?!" Kevin suddenly exclaims out of nowhere.

"What?" I ask trying to fake a smile. Kevin's been trying to cheer me up all night long. He knows something's wrong with me but he doesn't know what.

"Well……..I drove up to Concord last night and I saw this apartment! It's perfect! And I went ahead and bought it! It's ours!" he exclaims happily.

"Really?!" I say and then I realize something. "I thought you said we would pick out a place together?" I asks confused.

"Well yeah……..but you're totally going to love it!" he says brushing off my question. 'God I can't believe he did that!' And then his phone rings.

By the sound of his suddenly professional voice I'm assuming it's someone from his job. He hangs up. "Hey babe I'm so sorry but I'm gonna have to go into the office." He says suddenly getting up from his seat suddenly.

"Wha What?! But we didn't even order yet!" I argue. (Déjà vu anyone?!)

"I know. I'm sorry!" he says quickly kissing me on the cheek and sprinting off.

"Okay……bye." I say softly basically to no one since Kevin is already gone. "I need a drink." I sigh.

I make my way towards the bar half of the restaurant. There seems to be something going on. There is a huge crowd in the middle of the bar. They are all gathered around somebody who must be causing a lot of commotion and they are smiling and cheering.

I stop short of the madness and make my way towards the bartender. "Cosmopolitan" I tell him. He fixes it right away and hands it to me. I turn to walk out of the bar but curiosity gets the best of me. I want to know what all the commotion is about.

I make a detour over to the crowd. And I peek over my shoulers and I don't believe my eyes. Standing in the middle of the crowd causing all of the ruckus is Zack!!!! And by the looks of it he is drunk. 'What is he thinking getting drunk like this?!'

I push making my way through the crowd and finally I reach him. I grab him and start to pull him out of the crowd. I hear comments all over the crowd; people shouting things like: "Hey where you takin' Zack," (how do they know his name)

"Hey lady leave the kid alone," and the most used "Hey Stop!"

Finally we are outside of the crowd. And I finally get a full on view of Zack. He has the same shorts and shirt on from earlier and he smells like pure beer. I start to wonder how long he's actually been here.

"Zack what the hell are you doing here?! Wait no, it doesn't even matter!" I exclaim both furious and worried at the same time. I look around at the crowd whose eyes are glued onto the two of us. "C'mon we're out of here!" I say grabbing his arm.

"Get the hell off of me!" Zack says. He sounds angry as he roughly pushes my hand off of his arm. And then he turns his attention back to the crowd and says something very surprising and embarrassing.

"Well ya'll here she is! This is the girl who ripped out my heart, spit on it, and stomped all over it!" he exclaims pointing at me.

My eyes go big and I give a small embarrassed smile as the whole crowd boos. Then Zack turns back towards me. "Go home to your rich boyfriend!" he exclaims. He is obviously angry……and drunk.

"Zack this is not the way to handle things!" I shout back. "You need to go home."

"No Maddie!" he shouts back. "What makes you think you can tell me what to do?!" he scoffs bitterly. "I'm not going home okay?! I'm an adult and I can make my own decisions! So stop freakin' babying me!" he shouts angrily.

"I wouldn't have to baby you if you didn't do such immature things!" I shout back frustrated.

"Well you don't have any influence over what I do anymore okay?! You gave that up! So just leave me the hell alone!" He shouts back. He looks so angry and he looks…he looks hurt. And I did that. I'm such a horrible person.

"God Zack give it a rest!" I exclaim. "I may be with Kevin, but I still care about you okay? Drinking will only hurt you in the long run." I tell him.

"Bull shit Maddie! You don't care!" he says tears shining in his eyes begging to come out. "God you don't think!" he continues running a shaky hand through his short hair. "You did this to me Maddie! You did this!" he exclaims as the tears finally emerge and begin to slide down his cheeks. "You led me on! You let me believe that I actually had a chance with you; when you knew you were never going to leave Kevin!! You broke my heart! You did this to me!" he yells loudly. "So just leave me alone!"

Oh my gosh. He's right. I did do this to him. I caused him pain. I caused him so much pain. He has a broken heart, and it's all because of me. But I really did have feelings for him. I really did.

"Zack I……." I start.

"Don't bother." Zack interrupts. His voice is calm and cold and unfamiliar. "Just leave. I can't stand the sight of you." He says. I can't believe my ears. He doesn't even look the same. The kid-like sparkle in his eye is gone and they just look……empty.

"I hate you." He says and I feel my heart break into a million pieces. This can't be happening. His eyes are dark and he just looks so angry. 'No. He can't mean that!' I think as I hear the three words replay in my head over and over.

"Zack……….."

"Go!" he shouts causing the entire bar to look over in our direction.

I shake my head in disbelief at the stranger that is standing before me. Tears are in my eyes as I turn around slowly and make my way towards the bar exit.

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

I am in the Tipton lobby preparing to leave. I'm meeting Kevin at his place and we are driving up to Connecticut together.

I didn't get any sleep last night. When I had gotten home I'd called Cody and told him where Zack was. He and Carey had been really worried about him. And then I had spent the whole night thinking of what he'd said to me at the bar. It really hurt. But he was right. I did lead him on, and I feel horrible about it.

I have to leave in 5 minutes and everyone is here to see me off. (Well everybody except Zack, Cody, and Carey, but they're on their way down.)

London makes her way over to me. "You were my first friend who liked me for who I was, and not my money." She says looking at me with a serious expression. "Thanks." She tells me.

"Hey no prob. And it's not like I'm moving to Australia or anything! Don't worry I'll visit! I'm not too far away!" I laugh pulling her into a hug.

"Promise?" she laughs.

"You bet." I tell her.

Then Moseby comes up to us. "We're all really going to miss you Madeline." He tells me with his odd British accent. "The Tipton won't be the same without you."

"And I'll miss all of you too." I tell him. "But just wait, I'll be here all the time! It'll be like I never left! You guys have got to stop acting like this is a funeral." I tell them.

Moesby smiles. And then the elevator doors open and Cody and Carey emerge, but there is no Zack in sight.

"Hey girlie." Says the woman whose helped me with so much since I've been at the Tipton. "Bye sweetheart. Take care of yourself." She says hugging me tightly.

"I will" I assure her. "I'll miss you Carey. You've been like a second mother to me." I tell her when we part.

And then Cody comes up to me. I look at him asking a simple question with my eyes and Cody shakes his head sadly. Zack isn't coming down. 'Oh well. Serves me right.' I think as my eyes begin to water.

I sigh. "Well bye Cody. I'm going to miss you a lot. You've been like a brother to me. That Barbara's a lucky girl." I say trying my best to pull off a smile. "You keep those grades up." I tell him pulling him into a hug. "Take care of your brother for me?" I whisper as we break apart.

"Of course I will." He says with a sad look on his face. "Bye Maddie." He says softly.

I turn around slowly and walk towards the Tipton doors. The tears are flowing freely now. I turn around taking one last look at my friends, my co-workers, no my family, and I say goodbye to the Tipton.

**A/N: Alright you guys that is it right now! I hope you enjoyed reading that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I really did enjoy writing it! Please review! I love you guys bunches! Put the story on alert and feel free to write me anytime! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy with school and college preparations. I got into New York Film Academy!! That's what I want to do for a living, act! It's my life! Now all I need is the money. But yeah this chapter isn't as long as the ones before it but I worked very hard on it and hopefully you guys will enjoy it! Thank-you so much for your reviews and please keep them coming! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**(ZPOV)**

I lay on my bed alone in my room looking up at the ceiling. Spring break is over and last week was our first week back. Man who knew that school could be so boring?! I've just about had enough of it! It's been a week since Maddie left and it's finally starting to sink in.

At first I was in denial. I mean how could Maddie leave the Tipton?! But now it's starting to sink in and damn….it hurts so bad.

I never thought that I could miss anybody this bad. But for this whole week it's been like a part of me is gone, and it is. My heart is gone. Maddie has it and now I just feel so miserable.

I wonder what Maddie is up to this very second……… 'Stop it!' I scold myself. I'll never be able to move on if I keep thinking about her, but then again I'm pretty sure I'll never be able to get over her anyways.

I just hope she is happy. That would make this whole "not being able to be with her" thing worth it; if she was just happy. 'God I'm hopeless!' I think as I look over at the picture on my dresser across the room. It is a picture of Maddie and I at her prom.

A small smile works its way onto my face. That was a great night. Dancing with Maddie……..I was her perfect prom date you know. I remember how great it had felt to hold her in my arms. I remember her scent. Maddie smells like peaches; like sweet, fresh peaches…..intoxicating.

"I'll dance with you at your prom if you dance with me at mine." I hear her say over and over in my head. Prom is about a month away. I sigh looking away from the picture. 'So much for that.'

And then I think about that fateful night; the night when Maddie and I made love. It seems like a lifetime ago even though it was just last week. I think about how beautiful she is. She truly is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. With clothes on and……..well you know. Hehehe.

I can still hear her calling my name as I showed her things that no other girl has seen. It felt so good and it sounded so good to hear her say it over….and over…..and over. I remember how her eyes sparkle when she's about to come. I remember how soft her lips felt against mine.

I wonder if….maybe we should've waited. I don't know but maybe if I had had some self restraint and had waited then maybe she would've felt less pressured and stayed. Well I guess all things happen for a reason, and lets be honest…when it comes to Maddie, I have not self restraint!

I just miss her so much. It's like the life has been drained right on out of me. 'My gosh I sound like a teenage girl!' But it's true. I really do miss her, and now I just don't know what to do.

I just wish I would've said goodbye to her before she'd left. I was just so angry and mad at her and my stupid pride wouldn't let me do it. We left off on a bad note, and that's what hurts the most. I guess it's kinda like that Rascall Flatts song, "What hurts the most". Now I know what they were talking about. I have so much to say to her, but she'll never know.

I just wish that I could tell her I was sorry and that I don't hate her! I could never hate her. I love her so much. I was just so drunk and so angry. But I guess it doesn't matter now. She's gone. She's with Kevin now. She loves Kevin. And as much as it hurts to say it, and as much as it plain out hurts, I'm not the one she loves.

I resume my staring of the ceiling when Cody opens the door and walks into the room with an apron on and his chef hat. 'Gosh sometimes he is still such a dork.'

"Aw man!" he exclaims upon seeing me lying on my bed. 'What's his problem?' "C'mon Zack! This has got to stop!" he exclaims walking (more like stomping) over to my bed.

"You've got to get out of bed Zack! Mom had to go down to the lounge to sing for this special breakfast meeting and she left me in charge!" he yells. 'What the heck?! I'm the oldest!' "You haven't been out in ages!" he says shaking his head disapprovingly at me.

"I have gotten out of bed!" I argue.

"School doesn't count!" he says rolling his eyes annoyed. "Besides going to school and bathroom breaks you haven't been out of your bed, much less this room at all!" he exclaims.

"What's your point?" I shrug from my bed.

He half sighs, half scoffs. "The point is that you've probably forgotten what light looks like!" he exclaims opening the curtains to our window and making our once dark room extremely bright.

"Ahh!" I scream. "It burns!"

"C'mon Zack get out of bed." Cody says rolling his eyes.

"No!" I say stubbornly. I will not get out of bed!

"C'mon!" he says moving closer to the bed. "Maddie……wouldn't…….want……..you…….to………do ……..this!" he says trying to push me out of the bed, but I don't budge.

"Fine!" he says giving up. "Don't have any of the cheer up chocolate chip cookies I made for you!" he says crossing his arms angrily.

'Did he just say chocolate chip?' "Did you just say chocolate chip?" I ask him.

He just nods his head.

"Then why didn't you just say so bro!" I say emerging from my bed. "Gosh you're just standing there wasting everybody's time talking about, "Come see the light." Dude what's wrong with you?" I ramble as I make my way into the kitchen where a plate full of cookies is waiting with my name on them.

I sit at the kitchen table and start my attack – I mean I start **eating** them. Man they are so good. 'I wish that I could make cookies like this. All mine either come out burnt or they're not cooked all the way.' I think as the phone rings and Cody answers it.

"Hello?" he say. "Oh hey babe!...Alright……Okay I'm on my way down." He says into the phone and I'm guessing that he's talking to Barbara. 'Lucky SOB! He's got a girlfriend!' I'm not bitter really I'm not. 'Okay maybe I am just a little.'

"That was Barbara." Cody says to me once he hangs up the phone.

"Naw. Really?!" I say sarcastically.

Cody just rolls his eyes. "She's downstairs and I promised her breakfast so I'm gonna go ahead." He says grabbing his wallet and jacket and heading towards the door. He turns back towards me just as he opens the door. "You gonna be okay?" he ask hesitantly.

"Dude I'm not a baby! I'll be fine." I assure him.

He just gives me this questioning look as if he doesn't believe me.

"Goooooooooo! I'll be fine!" I say pushing him out of the door.

"Alright! But call me if you need me!" he yells as I yells as I close the door behind him.

Yep. I have a good brother and I know it. I'm very thankful for him too; despite what people may think. He's always there for me cheering me on and making me feel better when I'm down. He's my best friend. 'Lucky SOB has a girlfriend!' I'M NOT BITTER!

**(MPOV)**

"Oh" I moan as Zack kisses my neck. It feels so good.

He smiles looking up and pausing from his attack on my neck. "You like that huh?" he smirks.

I can only nod my head. I'm in pure bliss.

"Good" he says and continues the sweet torture on my neck. I run my hands through his soft hair.

"Oh that feels…..perfect…..Zack." I purr trying to catch my breath.

"Say it again. Say my name." he mumbles into my neck and then he nips it softly causing me to moan again.

"Ohhh Zack." I moan and he smiles moving up and capturing my lips in a soft and sweet kiss.

"I love you." I say looking into his blue orbs. And I mean it. I have never felt so safe, content, and just plain out happy as I do right now with Zack.

"Do you really?" he asks out of nowhere; a serious look on his face.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Just answer the question." He says his voice sounding dark and accusing.

"Of course I do." I say wondering what has bought upon his sudden change of mood. 'What is wrong with him. Why would he ask me that?'

And then he begins shouting. "Then why are you with Kevin?! Huh?! Why are you with Kevin?!"

And that's when I remember. I did choose Kevin and not Zack. "I'm sorry……" I start.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!!!" he fires off.

"Noooooooooooooo!!!" I scream as I wake up from one of the worst nightmares of my life. I am panting as if I had just run a marathon and I am sweating bullets.

"God not again!" I say to myself as I wipe away some of the sweat with my arm. This is how it has been for the past week. I have been having nightmares every night about Zack. They get worst and worst every time. Not to mention that Zack occupies my every thought. I glance at the digital clock next to my bed which reads 8:35PM. 'Well at least it's not 4 o'clock in the morning this time!'

I sigh getting out of bed. I know that there is no use in trying to go back to sleep because I know that the nightmare ended all sleep for me. It always does.

I make my bed. Kevin isn't here. No. Why would Kevin be here?! I've barely seen him at all since we've moved here. He's always working and going to meetings. And I don't want to complain because you know it's his living and I know that….but no one works that much!

I look around the room wondering when, if ever this place will start to feel like home. I miss home. I miss the Tipton and everyone inside of it. I miss Moseby, Estabon, Arwin, Carey, Cody, London, and even Lance. But most of all I miss Zack.

I miss everything about him. I miss his smile; his laugh. I miss how he smiles evilly when he is up to something bad. I miss him calling me "sweet thang." I miss his hugs, our talks, and his kisses. I just miss Zack! And I hate myself for it.

I know that I did this. I made sure that we were apart and unable to be together. I now I have to get over him. Nothing good could've come from us being together and I finally know that. I guess that it will just take some time for me to get over him. And even though the pain grows every day I'm apart from him, I know that things will get better. Right?

**(ZPOV)**

I'm still at the kitchen table. I'm on my 12th cookie, I'm almost done, when the phone begins to ring.

'Hmm I wonder who that could be……..' I think as I answer the phone.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Zack Martin have you gone completely mental?!?!?!" is what I am answered with. I recognize the voice right away. It is none other than Nia Moseby. Mr. Moseby's neice and also a good friend of mine is the one who is yelling into my ear.

"What?...This is Cody!" I say quickly. I don't know why Nia is yelling at me, but I will try to avoid being scolded at all costs!

"I'm not stupid boy! I know your voice!" is her reply.

"Nice to hear from you too Nia." I say sarcastically.

"Yeah. Yeah. Don't try to change the subject on me small fry!" she snaps.

"What? Okay you haven't called in like 3 months and this is how you greet me?!" I ask.

"Well I'm sorry. I've been busy with college and my boyfriend and my gosh you won't believe the things that – Hey! DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" she snaps again. 'Darn. I was so close.'

"Gosh what is wrong with you?!" she exclaims.

"Why do you keep asking me that?! There's nothing wrong with me!" I exclaim wondering what her problem is.

"Oh yes there is!" she yells. " Maddie loves you! You love Maddie! So why did you let her go with that prick Kevin?!" she exclaims.

I sigh. 'Great' "Who told you?" I ask blankly.

"London." She answers simply. "You know we still talk all the time and not to mention the girl is like the queen of gossip! Poor Millicent fainted when London called and told us!" she tells me. Nia and Millicent both go to the same college and their roommates.

"What were you thinking?! And again what's wrong with you?!" she repeats.

"Nia there's nothing wrong with me." I sigh frustrated. "Maddie decided to leave. Who am I to stop her?" I ask defeated.

"Um no one...just the guy she loves!" Nia exclaims.

"Nia there was nothing I could do!" I say getting frustrated with her and her lack of understanding. "Don't you get it?! Maddie told me that she wanted to be with Kevin and she broke it off with me and then she left. It's over." I tell her.

"I bet she's unhappy though. Why don't you call her up and see how she's doing at least." Nia suggests.

"I can't Nia. I just can't! It would hurt too much." I say. "Besides she wouldn't talk to me if I called anyways." I tell Nia.

"Yes she would!" Nia argues.

"No she wouldn't. Nia." I say. "I told her I hated her. Can you believe that?! I told the woman that I love that I hated her! And then I didn't even say goodbye to her when she left. I was awful to her Nia." I say shaking my head in disgust at myself.

"Oh. Wow." is all that Nia says. There is a moment of silence before Nia finally speaks up again. "Well we all make mistakes Zack. Yours was telling Maddie that you hate her, and hers was leaving. All you have to do is forgive and then forget." she says softly.

But I don't say anything. I really don't see how Maddie could ever forgive me for that.

"Zack Maddie loves you. Probably more than you know. Probably more than she knows. But she loves you. She always has." Nia tells me after I don't respond.

"She would always talk so much about you and tell London, Millicent, and I about all the funny things you'd say, the faces you would make, and how you would always bother her with your flirting. But it really didn't bother her although she would never admit it. She loved it and we all knew she did. She loves you Zack. She really does." Nia finishes.

I'm blown away by what Nia just told me. Was it true? Did Maddie really love me?

"Wow." Is all that I am able to say.

"Yeah. Wow." Nia chuckles. "But now she's making the biggest mistake of her life and so are you. You can't let her get away Zack! Go after her! You both deserve to be happy and you need each other in order to be happy!" she says and I feel like the luckiest guy in the world to have such a good friend.

"Do you think we could actually be together?" I ask her.

"Hell yeah!" she answers and I laugh.

"You know what...I think I'm gonna go get my girl." I say slowly.

"Well what are you doing talking to me then?! Go get her Zack!" Nia cheers.

I laugh. "Thanks Nia." I say seriously.

"No problem Zack." she says softly. "You know your like a brother to me. I just want you to be happy……And I should really start charging for my services!" she jokes.

"You and your money woman!" I laugh.

"Hey what can I say." She giggles. "Now go get that girl." She says with a serious tone.

I smile. "Alright. I will Nia, I will."

"Alright. Good luck Zack." she says.

"Thanks…..Love you sis." I say into the phone.

"Love you too knuckle head." she chuckles and we hang up.

'God what a big family we have at the Tipton! The best family in the world!' I think as I smile at the phone.

Now. I'm gonna go get my woman!

**Alright you guys that's it for chapter 9! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! Please review and let me know what you thought! XOXOXO!**


	10. Chapter 10 pt1

**Author's note:**** First of all I have to say that I am sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry for the wait! I was actually waiting for some of my favorite reviews and just plain out some of the viewers to read the last chapter. Anyways I've worked really hard on this and I hope ya'll like it! PLEASE put the story on alert so that I never have to go that long without updating again! Anyways I missed you guys! I'm glad to be back and I hope you enjoy this! And again sorry for the delay!**

**Chapter 10, (part 1)**

**(ZVSPOV aka Zack's very short point of view)**

Well….I'm driving in my car. I don't know what Maddie was talking about saying that it was such a short trip because I swear I've been on the road for about three hours!!!

I can't wait till I see her though! I wonder if she'll be happy? 'Probably not!...Well Nia said she would…. so maybe……..I hope she is!'

I wonder what I'm going to say to her. Gosh I don't even know what I'm going to say to her!!!!

Hmmm….I don't know. Nothing seems to work anymore! I've told her I love her a million times! What can I do to convince her that it's me she's suppose to be with?!

I could have "I love Maddie" written in the sky by one of those plane things! Nah too much money! I could buy a dozen bouquets of roses and send them to her! Again, too much money! Well I don't know what to do right now but hopefully I'll figure it out later. Or maybe when I see her the words will just come to me!...Oh gosh I'm doomed.

**(MPOV)**

It is twelve o'clock pm. I am making lunch and wondering where in the world my boyfriend is. He was supposed to be here an hour ago!

I am in a huge t-shirt. It is white and has a big picture of grumpy from "snow white" on the front of it, and it says in big red letters, "life sucks." (Yeah I haven't been in the best of moods lately.) I have some short shorts underneath this but you can barely see them because the t-shirt is that huge! My hair is in a messy bun. (Yeah…I put a lot of effort into this…….not!!)

Anyways I finish making my lunch which consists of a ham, lettuce, tomato, and cheese sandwich. (including mayo and mustard of course!)

I walk - no trudge into the living room of Kevin and mines' condo and lazily grab the remote. I am bored and just plain out fed up. I turn on the TV. only to see Eddie Murphy dressed up in a fat suit. No it's not "Norbit," it's "The Nutty Professor." I've actually seen this movie before and it is hilarious so I stay on the channel and stare blankly at the television trying to pay attention to what is going on.

The movie is at the part where Sherman was really depressed because something bad had happened to him. I don't remember if it was the girl breaking up with or if it was something else pertaining to his weight, but anywho….Sherman is sitting in his bed watching TV. (Kinda like me) He is surrounded by food and is eating away unmercifully. He has chicken, ice cream, spaghetti? Everything! And I just can't help but think about Zack.

Zack is always eating when he's upset. He doesn't like to admit it but he does. I've seen him go through a whole 12 cartons of rocky road ice cream before! Thinking about Zack puts a small smile on my face but that quickly disappears and is replaced with emptiness and sadness. I miss Zack.

Whatever. It's not that good of a movie anyways. Okay it rocks! But I just can't take anymore of it right now. I change the channel. Oh it's that show that London likes….um….Hannah Bananna….no…….Canna Tanna……no…it was a state……Hannah Montana! That's what it is!

Hmm this looks pretty good. The girl…Hannah is out with this guy Jake. He is supposedly her movie star boyfriend? Anyways he's wearing this black wig. It looks really pathetic on him. He's trying to blend in or something, but he looks really ridiculous and he's acting like a jerk.

Poor Hannah….having trouble in the love department. I know how you feel girlfriend!! I know how you feel. The guy and Hannah are at her house now and she's talking about how disappointed she is a bla bla bla. And then the guy takes of his hideous wig. Thank God – OH MY GOSH! It's Zack! I think staring blankly at the guy on the screen with the long blonde hair. I take a double take and when I look again it's that Jake guy.

I should've known it wasn't Zack. Zack has short hair now. I guess I just kind of forgot it! Urrr! Now I can't even watch this show anymore! And it was pretty good!! But every time I look at that stupid Jake guy I think of Zack!!!! I'm hopeless!

I change the channel one more time praying that it'll be something I CAN ACTUALLY WATCH!!! 'And then the clouds opened up and God said, "I hate you Maddie."' I think as I glance at the scene playing in front of me. It is none other than a rerun of that show "So you think you can dance" playing on MTV. There is a couple on screen ballroom dancing. This does nothing but remind me of Zack's fantastic dancing skills and how it feels to be held in his arms when you dance with him.

"I give up!" I exclaim frustrated as I turn the TV off completely. 'Hmmm maybe the radio will have better results.' I think as I walk over to the stereo across the room and turn on the radio.

"_I'm all out of love_

_I'm so lost without you"_

'I'm cursed. It's official'. I think as I change dare I say the station in search of a less depressing song.

"_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you than why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there anyway that I can stay in you arms"_

You've got to be kidding me!!! I huffily turn of the radio and sit down on the couch with an angry sigh. I then hear the doorknob to my apartment jiggling. 'Could it be that the prodigal boyfriend has returned??'

"Hey babe!" Kevin says cheerfully as he enters the condo.

"Hey" I mutter angrily rolling my eyes annoyed.

"Aw c'mon baby don't be like that." He pleads as he joins me on the couch wrapping his arms around me in a hug that is not returned from it's receiver.

"I'm not being like anything." I reply stubbornly.

Kevin just sighs. "Oh so it's like that!" he says feigning some deep hurtness, but he's no actor.

I abruptly get up and head towards the kitchen.

"Alright Alright Alright!" Kevin says running after me and grabbing my arm to stop me. "I know I haven't been around a lot……..It's just. I'm just getting settled in with the company right now. It takes a lot of work but I promise babe it'll all be over soon and we can just relax like normal." He assures me.

"What if it never ends?" I pout. This gets a smile out of Kevin. I guess he was just happy that I was talking to him.

"Then I'll tell them to kiss my ass. And that I quit because I love my girlfriend and nothing is gonna keep me away from her." He says.

I smile. He always knows what to say to make me feel better. How could I have ever been angry at him.

He moves closer to me and we kiss. Gosh it feels like we haven't kissed in ages. We break apart much to my dismay and I pout.

"I have a present for you." Kevin says smiling amusedly at the change in my expression when he says this. I frown.

"Kevin you have got to stop spending all of your money on me!" I exclaim.

He chuckles reaching into his going to the couch where his brief case is. "Well it's no fun buying things for yourself!" he retaliates going into the case.

He pulls out a birthday card? "What is this?" I question.

He smiles broadly. "You'll just have to find out." He says.

I roll my eyes and open the card. I am filled with joy when I see what is inside the card. It is a gift card for a week at this new spa that I've been dieing to go to.

"It's the…..the spa…..tickets to the new spa…….how did you know Kevin?!?" I stutter in disbelief.

"Hey aren't I your boyfriend?!" he questions and I nod. "Well it's my job to keep up with those kinds of things!" he explains. "I've gotta make sure my woman's happy!" he jokes and I kiss him happily.

"I love you Zack" I mutter into the kiss. We break apart and Kevin smiles. "What was that babe? I couldn't hear you. I was concentrated on that kiss." He tells me kissing me again.

**OH – MY- GOSH!!!!** I just called Kevin Zack! What the hell is wrong with me! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! This can't be happening! I can't slip up on stuff like this! Get it together!!!!

"Um…I said I love you Kevin." I say as Kevin and I part from the kiss. 'Gosh that was close!'

"I love you too babe." Kevin says before he kisses me again. "Now I've got to get back to work." He says once we break apart.

'WHAT!' "What! But you just got hear!!!" I exclaim wondering if he is playing some kind of joke on me.

"I know but I have to get back babe. I'm sorry. He says. They've got me working on this case. You know Maddie! And it just takes a lot of time" he says grabbing his keys and kissing my cheek.

"Wait. Can't you just wait one minute?!" I ask following him as he opens the door.

"I'm sorry babe." He says with an apologetic look on his face as he steps out of the door closing it behind him.

'WOW' That's all I can say.

I make my way back over to the sofa and sit down - well more like drop down onto it.

I sigh putting my face into my hands and just breathing in and out. There is a soft knock at the door. It's probably Kevin coming to apologize. Lord knows he needs to. I swear he's hurt me more the past weeks than he has our entire 4 month relationship.

I sigh once more making my way over to the door. 'Okay you can do this Maddie. Don't let him sweet talk you this time. Make him truly apologize!' I think before I open the door.

I slowly open the door and my breath hitches immediately stopping right in my throat. Standing at my door wearing a red polo shirt and some jeans is none other than……none other than……ZACK MARTIN.

**Author's note:**** Alright you guys it's a cliffhanger!!! I actually wasn't planning on doing it like this. I wasn't going to split the chapter up but then it only seemed right that way when I was typing it. Anyways I'm already mostly done with part 2 so you won't have to wait long for that! Again I'm very sorry for the wait. I hope you liked this update and if you did……TELL ME!!! I love to hear from you guys! You guys are my addiction! Reviews are my addiction and I need my dose of them! Lol! Anyways thanks for reading and PLEASE put the story on alert!**


	11. Chapter 10 pt 2

My heart is in my throat and my breath is hitched

**Author's notes:**** Oh my gosh! You guys have no ideal how sorry I am for the delay! I have been trying to wait on people to read the chapter because my reads have gone way down from what they were before but you know what can you expect when you don't update for like ever! Anyways I'm not going to be waiting on reads anymore because I realize that the more I wait the more you guys forget what the story is even about! I'm so sorry about that! I definitely don't want ya'll to forget the story. And after ya'll forget, you want to remember but you don't want to start all over because that's a lot of chapter! I'm so sorry for that you guys! I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter and everyone who just plain out read it! Sorry for the mean cliffy Sandt and Amyea! I've worked really hard on this chapter though! I hope you enjoy it and I apologize for any mistakes because I didn't proofread all of it! Please enjoy and please continue reading and review!**

**Chapter 10 (part2)**

My heart is in my throat beating softly in my throat and my breath is hitched. I can't believe the effect that Zack still has on me.

"Wha What are you doing here?" I manage to croak out.

"Can I come in?" he asks ignoring my question. He has a determined look on his face and it is scaring me. What is he up to?

"Um…..yeah" I finally answer opening the door and stepping aside to let him by.

Okay this is not good. I need to get him out of here as soon as possible. I don't know what he's up to and God it is so hard to resist him. The quicker I get him out the better.

"Zack what's going on – "I start but I am interrupted by Zack's lips crashing into mine.

Gosh I did not expect this. Zack has his arms wrapped around my waist tightly and I am unwillingly kissing him back. It's like my lips have a mind of my own. Zack moves his tongue into my mouth and a few seconds after that is when I finally get my sanity back.

I don't know if it was the feeling of Zack's tongue that broke me out of my trance, or just the total lack of air, but I slowly push Zack away from me panting loud and hard. That kiss was something else and I by body is totally going crazy right now. It takes me a couple of minutes to gather my thoughts.

'Zack……..we…….can't……..gosh…….so…….hot……sexy' I try to make up a complete sentence that makes since. Zack is looking at my state of bewilderment and smiling. He's amused! He is freaking amused at this! Ohhh this is so not cool!!

"Zack…..what was that about?!" I finally manage to say.

He scoffs. He actually scoffs! What in the world is going on?! "I love you. That's what it's about."

"Zack I thought we discussed this. I'm with Kevin okay." I tell him.

"Oh it was barely a discussion! And c'mon Maddie you and I both know you don't love that pussy!" he yells.

'Oh…..My….Gosh' "Kevin is not a pussy!" I yell back.

"Is so! Why don't you let a real man take care of you." He says and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh and is that suppose to be you?!" I scoff hoping that sounded as convincing as it was meant to sound. How dare him waltz into my apartment, kiss me, and insult my boyfriend after he told me he hated me! And HE DIDN'T SAY GOODBYE!! The nerve!

He leans into me forcing me against the wall. He is so close that I can feel his breath on my face.

"You're damn right it is."

'I love Kevin. I love Kevin! I love Kevin!!'

Zack reluctantly backs away from me. 'Thank God!'

"Maddie I love you." He says his eyes shining intensely. 'God I can't take this. I've got to get out of here!' I think and I panic. I can't deal with him anymore. I just can't!

I walk over to the door of my condo and open it slowly. "Zack…just go. Please?" I say motioning him out of the door. But Zack doesn't move.

I can't take him being here. It is like having my heart break all over again. It was hard enough being away from him, but being near him is even worse. I hastily leave the door walking towards my room.

"Let yourself out Zack" I say as I pass him and walk into my bedroom closing the door behind me.

God he makes me so angry! He makes me so crazy! 'I love him.' No I don't! That is not true! I am only attracted to his appearance; nothing more!

Why do I have to feel this way about him?! Why can't he be Kevin?! 'Urrrr!! I need to relax! I need……I need……I need a shower!' I think and I walk into my bathroom which is inside my bedroom. I can almost feel the warm water!

I turn the water on, quickly shed my clothes, and step into the shower.

'Ohhh this is just what I needed.' The water feels so relaxing as it cascades down my tense body. I just close my eyes for a moment enjoying the feel of it.

I go to grab the hand loofah and the shower gel when I hear a noise and I turn around to see Zack! He is getting into the shower behind me. WHAT?!

"Zack!" I go to object as he gets into the shower fully dressed, his clothes getting wet; but he just puts a finger onto my lips silencing me effortlessly. He looks into my eyes as he bends down and kisses me. I don't know why but for some reason I can't seem to stop him or perhaps I don't want to.

After the peck he grabs the shower gel and loofah away from me and squeezes the gel onto the loofah. He looks me directly in the eyes as he places the loofah onto my left arm and starts rubbing it softly along it. His hand follows the loofah caressing every inch of my skin.

I take in a breath as he goes from my left arm to my right arm, to my chest and stomach. He stops and I let out the breath that I was holding. I open my eyes to see him rinsing the soap out of the loofah. He gets it really wet and then puts it over my body and squeezes the warm water in it over my body. God it feels so good.

He tells me to turn around and I do so. He runs the loofah down my back softly and then I feel him squeeze warm water onto it once more.

Then he moves closer to me. He runs his hands slowly down my arms and I arch into him. God this feels so good. He bends down and starts kissing the back and sides of my neck. He nips my neck softly and it is oh so familiar and yet so arousing. I turn around and push him, pinning him up against the shower wall. I capture his lips into a searing, passionate kiss. Our tongues battle for dominance. It's been so long. Gosh I've missed him. We back away for air and he runs a hand through my hair. He's always loved my hair. And that is when my cell phone begins to ring. It must've been a sign from Heaven because God knows we would've never stopped if it weren't for that.

The song "Ain't no other man" by Christina Aguilera is playing. That is my ringtone for Kevin. I jump away from Zack immediately. I almost fall but he catches me.

"What are we doing?!" I ask him, but I am mostly asking myself. I scramble out of the shower. Zack comes out after me dripping all over. He quickly grabs some towels. He wraps one around me but don't really notice because I am going crazy having a nervous breakdown.

"What am I doing?! I'm in love with Kevin! And I'm here on the verge of having sex with Zack!" I am ranting as I walk back and forth in my bedroom. Zack just watches me confused but I barely notice him because I'm too busy going crazy.

The phone is still ringing. I don't dare answer it. I can't! I feel so dirty. I can't believe what I almost did. In our bathroom! I'm a bad person.

"Maddie calm down! It's okay." Zack finally speaks and I slightly jump because I really forgot he was there.

I sigh sitting down on my bed and running a hand through my wet hair. "No it is not okay!" I exclaim. "I almost cheated on my boyfriend AGAIN!" I say.

"You can't help what your heart wants Maddie." Zack says softly and I scoff bitterly. I emerge from grabbing my silk robe and putting it on and I exit the room.

I storm into the living room Zack following me. "Please! My heart wants Kevin! You know that!" I say. I just wish that I could believe it as much as I sound like I do.

"No Maddie. It wants me." He says towel drying his hair.

And I look at him. My eyes narrowing in anger. "No! No! No! No! You don't get to do this! You don't get to waltz back into my life! You let me go! You said you hate me and you let me go! You didn't even say goodbye!" I yell as my eyes water.

This isn't fair. Why do I have to love him?! Why can't I just love Kevin and only Kevin?!

There is a moment of silence before Zack speaks again. "Your right." He says putting down the towel. "I did say all those things. And I did let you go." He admits. "But it was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life." He says and I feel my heart stop at the revelation.

"I let you go Maddie. But I'm not letting you go again. I love you Maddie Fitzpatrick." He tells me looking me straight in the eye.

I don't say anything. I can't say anything. I have to reject this incredible guy; this incredible guy who I've known for the better part of my life, and I don't know if I can.

"Maddie please just come back home with me. London misses you, Mom misses you, everybody misses you. Life's not the same without you." He says. I still can't talk. I just can't.

"I miss you the most though." He says walking closer to me. " Nothings fun without you there. It's no fun playing sports because you're not there to cheer for me. It's no fun messing with Moseby because your not there to laugh at me when I get in trouble. And it's no fun swearing because you're not there to act all surprised when I do it."

I'm turning into complete mush as I listen to Zack's words. God please give me the strength. I need strength to do what I need to do. "A lot of things don't matter without you Maddie. In fact nothing matters. Please baby…come home." He finishes.

'Please God….Please'

"I…….I……..I'm sorry" I can only manage to whisper. "I can't."

"Please Maddie…"Zack tries again his eyes pleading with mine.

"I'm sorry. I can't." I conclude saying a tiny prayer of thanks to God for blessing me to be able to speak.

"Why not?" Zack asks.

"I just can't Zack." I say. I am completely tired of making excuses and to be completely honest I don't think I even have a reason anymore.

"Nothing is holding you back Maddie; nothing but you." He says. "I can make you so happy if you just let me." He tells me. And I know he means it. I can look into his blue eyes and I know without a doubt that he means every word he is saying.

'God! I can't do this anymore!'

"Please Maddie….." Zack whispers moving his palm up and placing it softly against my cheek. I look into his light blue eyes and my heart beat quickens.

I reluctantly turn away from his touch. "Zack please…..don't." I say softly.

He sighs in defeat. I see him run a shaky hand through his hair out of the corner of my eyes.

I sigh also. "Do you love me Zack?" I ask.

"You know I do." Zack answers almost instantly.

"Do you really?" I question again.

"More than anything in this whole world." He tells me. I can't look at him as I say this last part because if I do I don't think I'll be able to say it.

"Then….let me go." I finally tell him.

"What?" he questions confused.

"Let me go." I repeat as I turn around to face him. "And I mean really let me go. I don't want to see you anymore Zack…….. I can't see you……" I tell him.

"You don't mean that." He says shaking his head in defiance.

"Do you love me Zack?" I ask again, my voice raising an octave as I turn by back towards him once more taking a deep breath and letting it out.

Zack sighs frustrated. "Yes Maddie! Yes I love you." He tells me.

"Then let me go!" I plead. "It's what I want Zack." I say tears filling my eyes as I stare blankly at the wall in front of me, my back still to him.

There is a brief moment of silence and I wonder what Zack is thinking and then I hear him moving. He's moving closer to me. I close my eyes as I feel him wrap his arms around my waist and he embraces me.

"Please Zack…" I say. I say it so softly that I don't even know if he hears, but I pray that he does.

He backs away from me slowly and I listen, waiting for him to say something, but he says nothing and he doesn't move for quite some time.

"Look at me Maddie." He finally says. But I can't. It hurts too much.

"I can't." I say softly.

"Maddie…." He says, and I know that he's not taking 'no' for an answer. I turn around slowly.

I am faced with a non-crying Zack. His face is serious and he looks so strong. And I've honestly never seen him look more grown up.

"Is this really what you want?" he questions.

'This is it.' I think as I nod slowly.

"Alright" he says. "I'm done chasing you Maddie. I'm done crying over you." He tells me and some how I know that he really is and I don't' know whether to be relieved or extremely sad. Right now I'm feeling a mixture of both. This is the last time I'll ever see him.

"If you want me to stay away, I'll stay away……….I won't call you anymore. And I won't visit." He finally said after a long pause. " I'm out of your hair okay. I'm out of your life." He says without a trace of sadness in his voice. He just looks resolved; just completely done.

I don't know what to say. "Thanks" I say softly. He doesn't answer. He just turns and heads towards the door of the condo.

"Zack!" I call out as he reaches the doorway. He turns around slowly. The tears are now flowing freely down my cheeks and I don't try to stop them.

"Please don't leave like this!" I plead. "This is the last time we're going to see each other." I tell him pleading to him with my eyes which are full of tears.

He just stands there as if thinking over my words. I walk over to him slowly and throw my arms around him sobbing into his chest and he is awoken from whatever trance he was in a moment ago. I am getting wet all over again but I don't care; not even a little bit. At first he doesn't move, surprised by my actions but then he slowly wraps his arms around me.

"I didn't want it to be like this!" I sob holding onto him for dear life. "God! I never meant to hurt you!" I exclaim still sobbing. We just stay there like that for about five minutes unmoving and then I finally back away. I know that no matter how long I hold onto him. He will eventually have to leave and I will eventually have to let him go.

I look into his beautiful blue orbs for the last time. My breathing is still a little fast as I look into his eyes and he looks back into mine. He still hasn't shed a tear and I know that hopefully he will be alright after all of this. Hopefully he will find a girl; a beautiful, wonderful girl who will actually deserve him...….who will treat him better than I did.

I slowly reach my arm out and caress his cheek. "I really did love you Zack. You know that right?" I ask and he nods his head. His nostrils are flared and I know that this must be hard for him, but he's doing and incredible job.

I feel the tears falling down my face again but I am no longer sobbing. I look into his eyes once again and then my eyes land on his lips and there they stay. I have this overwhelming urge to kiss him. I just want one last kiss before I say goodbye to him….forever.

I lean up and brush my lips against his in one last kiss. "I love you." I whisper in his ear before we break apart and I run into my room before I totally loose it in front of him. 'Bye Zack.'

**The End……****April Fools!**

**Authors note:** **Just kidding ya'll! That would completely suck wouldn't it! It's not over yet! We still got a couple of chapters to go! Again I am sorry for the long wait! Please review and put the story on alert! I've worked very hard on this chapter and I hope you guys were able to see that. I missed you guys and I look forward to your reviews! God bless! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** **Wow. It's been a long journey up to this point hasn't it?! And I have enjoyed every minute of it! (excuse my poor grammar!) We have about 2 more chapters to go and I've reached the point where I want to go ahead and pay tribute to the faithful readers who have taken this long journey with me. It all started on a cold November morning when I was reading a Zaddie fanfic…….Just kidding! That would take forever! Anyways here are some of the people who have been there with me ever since the beginning along with some who made me feel like they were with me from the beginning: Sandt21, Ceps, xCole-and-Dylan-rockx, Lennie1984, Spedclass, firetiger07, Miss-Frenchie, Hhr It's what I believe, Stessa, CannonGirlXxX, and Androclez. You guys have been awesome; just totally and completely awesome! You've been there from the start and have remained faithful throughout! I've enjoyed reading your reviews immensely! Here are some other people who have also joined us to make up our "Zaddie forbidden love family": Just Another Hairspray Love…, Ying-Yang-Yoster, Koral, Amyea, Stealth Photographer, Shining Friendship, H0n3yduk3s sweetie, luvs2sing411, k2323, ChaYLor-LoVeR, Dutchman, zack maddie, hsm 4 ever, CrazyForTheHills, labev, lachopedreams, bOb.l0ves.PUPPiES, zackandcodyfan25, and Rodriguez. I believe that's everyone! You guys weren't there as much as the others, but you've definitely been there! I appreciate every single thing that you do and just want to say thanks. I appreciate all of you guys even the ones who just read because you didn't have to do even that! Announcement! I NOW ACCEPT REVIEWS FROM NON-MEMBERS!! I didn't know that I had them blocked before but rest assure that it is now unblocked! Well our journey is slowly coming to an end. I've enjoyed it and I hope you have too! Here's Chapter 11! Hope you enjoy it and please review! **

**ZPOV**

I walk into the hotel room. I am no longer soak and wet, but my clothes are definitely still damp if not wet.

"Where the heck have you been young man?! And you're soaking wet! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Is what I am greeted with. This nice, sweet, angelic voice belongs to none other than my mother. She is standing in the middle of the suite with both hands on her hips and does not look happy to say the least.

Cody is sitting on the couch but he springs up from it as soon as he sees me. "We were worried sick!" he exclaims. Uhhh. Sometimes he's worst than mom.

I sigh. I really don't need this, not right now. "I really don't feel like talking." I tell them.

My mom scoffs. She actually scoffs; IN MY FACE. "Well you're going to talk about it! It is 1AM in the morning! I haven't seen you all day and neither has your brother! I THINK you owe us an explanation, say…now!" She exclaims. Okay she's not very happy at all!

"I went to get her okay! I went to get her and bring her back with me; but she wouldn't come okay! She wouldn't! And I'm sorry! I'm sorry I went up there and wasted my time and yours!!" I yell. I am so angry. Why can't they accept the fact that I don't want to talk.

"Who did you go to get honey?" my mom asks calmly seeing that I am very upset to say the least.

I sigh. "Maddie. I went to get Maddie. But she wouldn't come. She's in love with Kevin." I say the last part very low; almost in a whisper. It still hurts to say.

"Man." Cody says. The look of disappointment is gone and replaced with a look of compassion. "I'm sorry bro."

"I'm sorry to honey." Mom says as she wraps her arms around me in a tight hug. And that's when the tears begin to fall. I unwillingly begin to silently cry. I don't make a sound and the only way you know that I am crying is because of the tears.

"I said goodbye to her you guys." I say closing my eyes tightly at the sad memory and wiping away at the freakin' tears that won't stop falling. "I said goodbye to her…FOREVER. She…she doesn't want to see me anymore. And I promised that I would never come see her again." I tell them.

"Oh baby you didn't have to go that far!" Mom says in shock and horror at my gesture. Cody nods in agreement.

"It's what she wanted." I say softly. "It's what she wanted."

Mom pulls back from the embrace and looks at me seriously. "You really do love her don't you?" she asks.

And all I can manage is a nod. "But I won't see her again. I won't! It's a promise that I plan on keeping if it will make her happy." I tell her.

"Wow." She says in shock. "My little boy is all grown up." She says kissing me on the forehead.

"Mom" I groan. And she smiles sadly.

"Even when you're upset, you're the same Zack." She says and then her smile turns into a look of remorse. "Well son, you've obviously had quite a night. I think I'll let you get off with a weeks grounding." She concludes. Wow that's very considerate. I was thinking a month at the least.

"Thanks mom." I say and that's when I feel it. The feeling the craving I always get when I'm upset. I need something to eat….I need…..I need chocolate! I always get hungry when I'm upset. I don't know why but I do. And sometimes I get these powerful cravings and I've got to have what I'm craving!

"Hey mom," I say. "Do you think I could just run down to the candy counter and get some chocolate?" I ask hopefully. I give her my puppy dog eyes.

"Um grounded. Remember?" she replies. Darn! I forgot she was immune to them!

"Yes I remember." I answer. "But please mom. I'll just go down, get the candy, and come right up. I promise. I just need some candy." I tell her.

She looks at me warily. "You always eat when your upset." She says thoughtfully.

"Always." I agree. "Can't help it."

"Okay." She sighs giving in.

"Thanks mom!" I exclaim giving her another hug.

"Want some company?" Cody offers.

"No thanks." I answer as I dart out of the room.

She laughs. "Not too much Zack! And after this your grounding begins!" she shouts after my retreating form.

'I'm gonna get me some chocolate! I'm gonna get me some chocolate!' I sing to myself. I'm taking things surprisingly better than I'd thought. It probably hasn't sunk in yet. Or maybe it's because she's already broken up with me once so it didn't hurt as much this time.

Or maybe I'm just ignoring the huge black hole in my heart. I'd vote for the latter. But I'll keep it up as long as I can. Anything is better than feeling the horrible pain.

I exit the elevator and walk into the lobby and you won't believe who I see! There standing with a small group of teenage girls near the lobby couches is none other than Kimberly!

I see her right away because she really stands out in the group of seemingly younger girls, but then again she stands out anyways. She looks even better than I remember her looking. Her long, perfectly layered, strawberry blonde hair is loose and neatly framed around her face. She is wearing a white mini skirt with a pink top and she looks absolutely….hot.

I guess she felt someone staring at her because she suddenly looks my way, eyes going big when she realizes who I am. She silently walks away from the group of girls, who are still talking loudly, and over to me.

"Zack!' she says happily. "What a surprise!" she smiles.

"Yeah." I agree. "What are you doing here?" I ask but I am smiling nonetheless. It feels good to see her.

"My sister had her sweet sixteen birthday party here." She explains.

"Oh……so how have you been?" I ask. I can't take my eyes off of her perfectly formed body, although it's not as good as Maddie's. Maddie has the perfect body. 'Dude get a hold of yourself!' I scold.

"I've been alright." She says seriously. And I feel bad about the way things left off with her and I. She really is a great girl and she didn't deserve what I did to her.

"That's good." I say and I don't know if it is the guilt that I feel or the need to forget about Maddie but I look at her, eyes serious and ask, "You wanna talk?"

**MPOV**

I'm lying in bed trying to go to sleep but it's no use. I've been a crying pink-faced mess ever since Zack left. I keep trying to stop crying but I can't and I have this horrible pain in my heart. I feel worst than I felt when I left Boston.

I reach over to my bedside and grab what seems like the thousandth piece of Kleenex and wipe my eyes to no avail. New tears quickly make there way out and onto my cheeks. I sigh. There's no way I'm getting any sleep tonight.

I don't understand. I know I did the right thing. I'm in love with Kevin. I love him! But I feel horrible! I have this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach and it won't go away; along with these infuriating tears!

I finally get out of the bed. I glance over at the digital clock also on my bedside table. It reads 11PM and of course KEVIN IS NOT HERE!! I don't get it! He's not here more than he is and I only see him like an hour a day!! What is going on?!

I walk out into the kitchen destination: refrigerator. Zack really has rubbed off on me. I automatically open the freezer. I need some ice cream. Ice cream is a girl's best friend in situations such as this. I just feel like if I just get some ice cream everything will be alright; at least for an hour or so. I open the freezer.

'Thank you Lord!' I think as I see the container of cookies and cream ice cream sitting right in the middle of the freezer. I grab it quickly, lifting the lid from the container. I groan frustrated as I look down into the empty container. "Kevin" I mutter. He's always eating all of the ice cream! Ice cream hog!

Without even thinking I grab my keys and exit my apartment. I want that ice cream. I thank God that the 24 hour Haagen Daz ice cream shop that was just built is finally open. I want this ice cream. I need it. I don't know what I need more, to get the ice cream or to just get out of the house.

I finally stop crying and I thank the Lord because I would've looked very strange walking into the ice cream shop in a fit of tears! I pull into the parking lot of the Haagen Daz ice cream shop. I park, get out of my car and enter the store.

There aren't many people inside, just two skateboard guys, three girls (probably sisters), and a couple making out in the corner. They are all sitting at tables. I walk up to the counter and order. "A carton of cookies and cream ice cream and an ice cream cone for the road." I say.

"Wow somebody's hungry." The guy at the counter jokes. He is an old guy, probably about 70, and he thinks his little joke is quite funny by the way. He probably owns the place or at least manages. "But I'm glad your eating ice cream instead of some guys mouth." He continues making a gesture towards the couple in the corner of the shop.

I smile respectfully at him. I glance at the couple. They remind me of Kevin and me. We use to always go to places like this and make-out. We didn't really care too much about PDA. Well he did a little, but I didn't. I study the couple thoughtfully. The guy actually looks a lot like Kevin. I look closer. Oh my gosh it IS Kevin!! IT'S KEVIN! IT'S FREAKIN KEVIN!!

I think my heart is stopping. No it's still beating; it just feels like it just got ran over by a mack truck! I don't believe what I am seeing. I look on in shock as Kevin continues to swap spit with some two bit hussy! It only takes a moment for me to regain my sanity and realize what is going on. Kevin is cheating on me and Lord knows how long he's been doing it!

I quickly walk over to his table instantly forgetting the ice cream. "What the hell is this?" I ask not even trying to contain my anger. They break apart and Kevin looks up at me in shock and there is something else there too. Fear? Oh that's right! Be afraid. Be very afraid!

The girl looks very confused as Kevin sputters. "Bbbbaby! It's not what you think!"

I roll my eyes annoyed and pissed. What?! Does he think I'm stupid?! "Oh really? And what do I think it is huh? Since you can read my mind now?" I ask angrily.

"You think I'm cheating on you." He says.

"Annnnt!" I say imitating the sound of a buzzard. "Incorrect! Denied! You are the weakest link…..goodbye!" I rattle off.

"Well you think that I'm kissing another girl!" he attempts.

"Um no! Not really! See I KNOW you are kissing another girl. I saw you!" I tell him and he is just speechless. What an asshole!

"How could you do this to me?!" I ask full of hurt and anger. I thought he loved me.

"I'm sorry baby. It's just me and Tasha have so much in common" he says gesturing at the red head he is with. "But then I liked you too and I didn't want to let you go!" he says. Pathetic!

"Oh so you thought you could have two cakes and eat them at the same time! Well sorry buddy! It doesn't work that way!" I yell and I can tell that we have the full attention of everyone in the shop. But I don't give a damn because I am pissed. I am very freakin' pissed.

Then a thought hits me and I realize something and I pray that it is not true. "Answer me this." I start seriously. "How long has this been going on? I just want to know how long." I tell him. He is silent for a while. "Tell me!" I demand and he sighs.

"A month"

I step forward and slap him across the face with all my strength. "You've been cheating on me for a month?! Who the hell are you?! I feel like I don't even know you!...All this time we've been together and you were with another woman half of it!" I exclaim. "……..And all those nights of "work" you were with her weren't you?!" I exclaim eyes wide in disbelief.

He looks at me sheepishly. "Sorry" he offers. "But I love you Maddie. I Really I do."

"Fuck you." I say. "Fuck you Kevin. And stay away from me. I don't want to see you again." I tell him. I shake my head in disgust and disbelief before I storm out of there.

I get into my car and drive off. I don't know where to go but I can't possibly go home. No, it's not even home. It's this stupid place that HE bought without even consulting me! And I hate it there! I've always hated it there!

I'm having trouble breathing as I cruise down the road. I can't seem to catch my breath and my heart is beating faster than I ever remember it beating before. I feel sick. I really feel sick like I'm going to throw up.

God I'm so stupid! Why?! Why was I with Kevin?! Why was I so convinced that I loved him?! Because he was rich? Because he was safe? God I'll never know! All I know is that all I can think about now is Zack.

Zack is gone now! The man I love more than my entire being is gone from my life! And I made it this way! I made it this way because I was scared. I was so damn scared because of the way he made me feel. He made me scared he made me vulnerable. And I've never been in love before! I was scared! And now everything is ruined!

God I feel so sick. Thinking about Kevin and what he did and thinking about Zack and how much I love him, and the fact that I'll never get to be with him is making me sick. My vision starts to blur as the tears fall from my eyes with vengeance from earlier.

I drove Zack away! I drove the only man I ever truly loved away! I thought we weren't suppose to be together! I thought it was forbidden because I was older than him and because I was with Kevin! How could I have been so stupid! Suddenly the room starts to spin and I am so dizzy.

I think I'm having a panic attack. My eyes glaze over and I try to pull over to the side of the road but then I hear a loud beep, like car horn. And that is the last thing I here before I black out.

**Author's note: ****Please review and let me know what you think! Lot's of love. - Ani**


	13. Chapter 12 pt1

(MPOV)

**Author's note: Okay people I'm so sorry for the wait on this update! I was not intending for it to take so long but then my computer crashed so I actually skipped a class at school to type this up for ya'll. I hope you guys like it. I worked very hard on it! This is the first chapter with someone else's POV besides Maddie's and Zack's. Hope ya'll like that! Next chapter I will be doing a recap of the entire story. I know that some of you forget what has happened, especially with the delay on chapters so look forward to that in part 2! Thank you so much for the reviews and I look forward to hearing what ya'll have to say about this chapter. So without further ado, here we go! **

**Chapter 12 (part 1)**

**(MPOV)**

It's black. Everything is black. It is total blackness. I try to open my eyes. I can't open them! I can't open my eyes! **Oh my gosh what is goin** - oh. I had sleep in my eyes.

As soon as I open my eyes they are hit with a huge flash of white light. Oh my gosh! I am in Heaven! I must be..be...be..dead. **OH MY** - oh. I'm just in the hospital. The hospital?! Why am I in the hospital?!

My eyes adjust to the light. I feel kind of groggy and my vision is a little blurred. How did I get in here? How LONG have I even been in here?...I can't feel my legs. I lift up the bed sheets. OH MY GOSH! **I have no legs!!** My legs...they are gone! Oh. There they are. They were under the other sheet. It's a simple mistake. He he.

'What is wrong with me?' I wonder, and right then is when my hospital door begins to open. My vision is blurred but I strain to see, interested in who has come to visit me. I can make out some blonde tresses but my vision is really messed up…..Wait, blonde tresses? It's Zack!

My heart skips a beat and then all of a sudden my vision becomes perfectly clear. 'How weird is that?' I blink a couple of times before I realize that the tresses are not blonde and that it is not Zack but none other than...Kevin.

"Oh. It's you." I say looking away in disgust. 'Why God?! Why?!'

"You're finally up." he says ignoring my comment. "How are you feeling?" he asks.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I spit, ignoring his words. 'Ha! Two can play that game!' (That's a good movie BTW)

"I'm your boyfriend. I had to make sure you were alright. Plus, didn't you hear, I'm the one who found you after the accident." he says. 'Say what? Accident?'

"Ew." is my response. "You are **NOT** my boyfriend. You ruined that, remember?" I say.

"Aw c'mon baby; is that any way to treat the guy who saved your life?" he teases and I have the sudden urge to hit him. "Now stop being a bitch." 'Oh no he didn't! He's lost his mind!' "I'm sorry I cheated, well actually I'm not." he corrects. "I'm a man and I have my needs. Now maybe we can work something out so that we are on the same page. You can still be happy in this relationship Maddie." he says. 'Does he seriously think I'm buying this load of bull?'

"First of all, I'm not a bitch, asshole. And second of all, you're not a "man" obviously. You are a child, a little boy; a sick, demented, little boy. Annnnndd third of all, we're not working anything out! We're **not** on the same page! We will **never** be on the same page! We're not even in the same book; not even the same library!!" I exclaim.

"I bought you all those gifts and now you are acting like such a stupid slut." he says through clenched teeth.

I blink my eyes in disbelief. "**I'M** acting like a slut?! I'm not the one who's slept with the whole state of Connecticut!" I exclaim.

He sucks in a breath and slowly lets it out. "I'm just gonna let this whole conversation slide since I know you just woke up and you're cranky..."

"Oh I feel so lucky." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I roll my eyes at him.

Kevin glares in response. Well actually it's more like a scowl. He looks rather pathetic.

And right then is when the doctor enters. 'Thank Jesus.'

"Madeline! You're up!" he says cheerfully, and I wonder what I've been wondering ever since I woke up: How long have I actually **been** out, and what happened to me?

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asks.

"Well I'd be doing a hell of a lot better if we could get this jerk out of here!" I say pointing over at Kevin who is standing at the other side of the room now.

Kevin looks up at me in shock. "She doesn't mean that sir! It's the medication talking!" he argues. Listen to him trying to be all goody good with the doctor!

"I do mean it!" I shoot back. 'Medication?...Well that would explain why I feel so out of it.'

"Sir, I'm her **boyfriend**. I'm the only thing close to family that she has out here..." Kevin attempts.

"That's because you took me away from all of my friends in Boston you stupid loser…….And you're not my boyfriend!" I shout angrily.

"Calm down Madeline!" the doctor says quickly before turning to Kevin.

"Sir, it's not good for her to be stressed at all after surgery." he explains to Kevin calmly. 'Surgery? Come again?' "I'm going to have to ask you to leave." he finishes. 'Yay!'

"Alright." Kevin sighs in defeat.

Yeah! Get the hell out of here!" I cheer.

Kevin sends me an evil glare before trudging across the room towards the door.

"Why don't you call some of Madeline's relatives and friends and inform them of what's happened" he tells him. "Since she obviously doesn't want you in here." he mutters under his breath and I smile. This guy's not half bad.

"You had us scared for a while." the doctor says and I finally ask the question I've been dying to ask.

"How long was I out?"

"Three days." he answers. 'Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold the phone! Three days?!'

Then all of a sudden I start to feel real groggy again. I'm confused. You'd think I'd be more sad considering that I've probably lost the guy who I'm in love with, forever, and I just found out that the supposed love of my life was cheating on me. I should be **drowning** in tears right now, and I know it. Yep, I'm definitely high on the meds.

"We had to do surgery on one of your lungs. It was badly damaged after you collided with that truck. It could have been fatal had you hit it dead on. It was really a miracle." he says. My eyes begin to glaze over and I struggle to remain conscious.

"It should heal fine, provided that you stay as stressless as possible and fdkjakdjkdjfkd..." And everything is black.

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**2

**(London's point of view aka LPOV)**

I'm on my way to the Tipton, driving **MY** own car I might add. That's right. I, London Tipton just got my license!! I was tired of being driven around by a driver all the time. I'm an independent woman! I got my license and I am so excited! I just want to drive around the world, but I decided that the Tipton would have to do for now.

My phone rings and I glance down at the screen. It's my boy toy!

"Lance!" I say happily into the phone. "Hi." I sigh smiling.

"Hey baby." he answers in his oh so suave surfer accent. "Somebody's happy. What happened?" he asks, and I practically squeal inside with delight.

"Well..." I start trying to prolong my answer. "**I GOT MY LICENSE**!" I scream. (So much for the prolonged response.

"What?!" Lance exclaims in surprise. "I didn't even know you were trying to get it." he says in awe.

"I know. I didn't tell anyone because I was afraid that I would fail the test and be embarrassed...but I didn't!" I say smiling happily.

"Of course you didn't." Lance says. "I'm very proud of you London." he tells me and I smile. I love it when he's proud of me. I'm on top of the world right now. "How bout I take you out to dinner tonight to celebrate?" he asks and I smile contently.

"That would be wonderful."

"Okay! I'll pick you up at eight." he says.

"No. I'll pick **YOU** up at eight." I correct. "Seeing as I can do that now..."

"Alright!" he laughs. And right then my phone begin to beep, meaning that someone else is trying to reach me.

"Hold on babe. Someone's on the other line." I tell Lance.

"No it's fine. I've got to jet anyways cause I have a swimming class to teach." he tells me.

"Okay see you later then?" I ask.

"You will. Love you." he says.

"Love you too." I say and then we hang up and I glance back down at my cell phone which is still beeping.

The number is unfamiliar. It's from out of state. I flip my light pink, baby phat, razor open. "Hello?" I ask.

"Um hey...is this London?" the voice on the other end asks. The voice is familiar but I can't seem to put my finger on whose it is.

"Yes, this is she." I answer.

There is a small pause on the other end. "This is Kevin, Maddie's boy - well just Kevin..."

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**(MPOV)**

It is 3 o'clock PM when I wake up again. It's three hours later than my last wake-up. And FYI, these hospital beds aren't so comfortable after a while, well actually after about five hours. I stretch. Gosh, I'm just so tired of being here! I'm tired of the stupid food, the stupid doctors, and I'm even tired of the smell. I just want to go home!...I want to see Zack.

Zack. The thought of him makes my heart ache as all of the events, of three days ago, come flying into my head. Yeah, the medicine is definitely starting to ware off and I would do anything to get some more of it, but you can't run away from your problems. You've got to face them, and that's what I'm going to do. Plus I don't think it would be too good for me to get anymore meds because I've learned something about meds and me: Meds make me cuss a lot and they make me become easily annoyed.

I think about the past three days. I can't believe how quickly everything has changed; how quickly my life has changed. I think back to exactly 3 days ago, then back to the night Zack and I made love, back to the night of our first kiss, and back then back to the day Kevin and I went on our first date.

Gosh, myth life is in complete shambles right now. How did it come to this? I believe it all happened when I started dating Kevin. He just seemed so perfect. How could I be so stupid? Thinking back on it, I wonder how in the world I could think that I was in love with someone after only two months of dating. That's something I would never do.

I wonder what I was thinking. I feel like I haven't even been myself these last three months, at least not when it came to Kevin.

I was blinded. I was blinded because Kevin was so cute, smart, nice, and...well...rich. As soon as the thought leaves my head, I am deeply ashamed. I believe that I may have actually stayed with Kevin for his money! The thought is so shocking. Mom and grandma would always tell me how great of a guy he was. They'd say, " Oh Maddie he's so handsome...and he's rich."

I feel worthless. Like a worthless gold-digger. Some how I have become what I have always despised; a materialistic woman. I think it was just all of those years of growing up in a family with low income. I just never really got nice things. I had dreams and wishes of getting certain dolls and games, but I would never get them. But Kevin could get them for me.

I am literally disgusted with myself. I want to throw up. I wasted a whole three months of my life being with a man I didn't even love, but I wasn't myself at the time! It was like I was on autopilot and just doing things without feeling or thinking.

I think that that is why it didn't hurt so badly when I caught Kevin cheating. I was just very angry and not really sad at all. I think I was actually angrier at myself than I was at him. I was angry because I was stupid enough to let the best think that has ever happened to me, go away. I had convinced myself that I was in love with Kevin and now I may never be able to get Zack back. I've had him so man times already. I've had him basically my whole teenage years. Whenever I needed him he was there, and I just threw him away like garbage. I took him for granted. How could I do that? I love him.

I think I've always loved him. It just scared me. It scared the crap out of me; it still does! I'm not use to feeling this way. I'm not use to feeling vulnerable, needy, cared for, and just...wonderful. He gives me butterflies and he makes me feel so special. I love him. I love him so much.

I smile a little as I think back to the night I had me Kimberly. Kim, gosh I hated her. I hated her because she had what I wanted, but was too afraid to admit. I hated her because of the way Zack looked at her. He was only suppose to look at me like that. And I hated her because she had taken my place. I was so jealous.

Then I close my eyes and sigh as I think about the night Zack and I were together. He was so sweet and so hot, and he was so damn good. I remember waking up in his arms and how right it had felt. And then a tear rolls down my cheek as I think back to that same day at the beach when I broke things of with Zack.

I remember how confused and upset he was. Then I think back to the bar incident, as another tear rolls down my cheek. I remember him saying he hated me, but I deserved it. I would hate me too.

Then a sob escapes form my lips as I begin to cry hysterically, thinking back to the last time I saw Zack. The night everything had gone to hell. I remember how hard it had been to say goodbye to him. 'Because I wasn't suppose to! Idiot!' But now it's too late and I don't even know if I'll ever even see Zack; let alone be with him again.

I can't think anymore. It hurts too much. I close my eyes and cry myself to sleep.

'Maddie's boyfriend is calling me? And why didn't he just say that? Hi I'm Maddie's boy – well this is Kevin. Maddie's **BOYFRIEND?!**' Is there something going on?

"Is everything alright?" I ask worried, after a rather long moment of silence.

Kevin sighs into the phone. "It's Maddie." He finally says.

"What?!" I ask already going into best friend panic mode. "What's wrong with Maddie?!" I demand.

"She was in a car acciedent." He says. My eyes go big and my mouth makes a huge "O" shape. My breath hitches in my throat as I am filled with shock. And then an alarming thought hits me. Tears instantly feel my eyes as I ask the fatal question.

"Is she alright"" I basically have to choke it out because it's pretty hard to talk with a huge lump in your throat.

"Yeah. Of course." Kevin answers and I breathe a sigh of relief, wiping at some of the tears that have somehow managed to escape my eyes.

Maddie is my best friend and I just really couldn't imagine my life without her in it. You know what I mean?

"She was in a car accident and she messed up one of her lungs really badly. They had to do surgery on it, but the doctor said it should be healed by next week." Kevin continues.

"How's she doing?" I ask.

"Well…….I don't really know. She seems alright. She just woke up about thirty minutes ago."

"What?!" I exclaim. "Thirty minutes ago?! And you're talking to me?! Go! Go be with Maddie. She would want you there right now." I say, completely appalled that he left her alone not even an hour after her awakening.

"Um…..yeah okay." He says hesitantly. 'What's going on with him?' "Alright, well I'm going to go keep Maddie company then……." He tells me.

"Okay great! And thanks for calling. Tell Maddie I love her, keep me posted, and I will be up there ASAP." I say deciding to let his weird state slide and stay focused on Maddie.

"I will." Hey says before we both hang up. As soon as I hang up, I pull up to the front of the Tipton. I jump out of my car, quickly throw my keys to the new valet parker, and run inside.

I make a beeline to the elevator and quickly push the button to summon it. I have to tell Zack! Maddie would want him to be there.

"Whoa! Whoa! London where's the fire!" a very familiar voice asks.

I look to my left to see Cody Martin standing with a concerned; yet amused look on his face. He has a bouquet of flowers in his hands. They're probably for Barbara. That boy is so whipped!

"Maddie's been in a car accident!" I spit out.

"What?!" Cody exclaims. 'Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction too.'

"She had to have surgery on one of her lungs. She'll probably be in the HP (Hospital. Don't really like to mention the place.) for a week." I continue.

Cody has basically been frozen in place ever since I said that Maddie was in a car accident. He has a shocked expressin on his face and for a moment I think that he may actually faint. The elevator finally reaches the lobby.

"I have to tell Zack what's happened!" I call over my shoulder as I run into the elevator. This declaration quickly wakes Cody from his temporary shock.

"WHAT?!" He exclaims, running into the elevator after me.

"I've got to tell Zack!" I repeat. "Maddie would want him to know!" I say pushing the button for the 23rd floor.

"Um no!" Cody exclaims. "Negative! That's the last thing we want to do!"

'Where'd he get the "WE" from?'

"What? Why in the world would we not want to tell Zack?!" I ask confused.

"Because!...Zack is finally getting over Maddie. HE'S FINALLY GETTING OVER HER. We don't need to bother him with this. If we do, he'll just be back to pining over Maddie again, and things are going so well with him and Kim." Cody says, looking into my eyes intensely.

I think about his words. They make a lot of since, but Maddie is in the hospital. She needs him.

"Hello! Maddie's in the hospital! The HP! He deserves to know about that………and who cares about Kimberly!" I rattle off.

"Hey! That wasn't a nice thing to say." Cody says looking at me disapprovingly. 'I don't care! Everyone knows that Zack and MADDIE are meant to be together; not Zack and KIMBERLY! Ew.'

"Besides, Zack promised Maddie that he wouldn't come see her ever again." Cody continues.

"WHAT?! Why the hell would he do something like that?!" I exclaim in bewilderment. Gosh! And people use to call ME dumb!

"I don't know…..maybe because Maddie asked im to!" Cody exclaims. 'Okay. Someone needs to calm down.'

"Okay but she's in the hospital. (Ew I said it!) Don't you think that we can make an exception!" I say as the elevator finally reaches the 23rd floor. I try to exit the elevator but Cody firmly grasps my arm, stopping me in my tracks.

"No. It doesn't." he says with a serious look on his face. 'Urrrr! He's being so difficult.'

"I'm telling." I say defiantly.

"No you're not." He argues, pushing the "door close" button on the elevator.

"I am." I say pushing the "door open" button.

"Your not."

"Am"

"Not."

"Am"

"Not."

"Am."

"Geez will you stop thinking about Maddie for a damn second!" Cody breaks sighing in frustration. " London you didn't have to be there. You didn't have to be there when my brother was completely broken when Maddie moved to Connecticut. He was broken!" Cody exclaims tears forming in his eyes.

"He wasn't even my brother anymore. He was someone else. He was defeated. And no matter how much I tried, it seemed like I would never get him back. I'm his TWIN BROTHER London and I couldn't help him!" He exclaims shaking his head in shame.

"But he's finally back. My brother is finally back." He says, his jaw clenched as he fights to keep the tears from falling onto his cheeks.

There is a moment of silence. I never realized how much Zack was having an impact on Cody. I should've known. He's his brother after all; his twin brother, which makes them even closer. I can't imagine what it was like for him to see Zack heartbroken and depressed for so long and being completely powerless the whole time.

"I just got him back London. I don't want to loose him because next time I might not get him back." He says, looking down at the ground.

I pull him into a embrace and we stand there hugging for a few moments. He is holding on to me as if his life depended on him. "You won't lose him Cody. I promise." I whisper in his ear as I pull back from the embrace.

"Thanks." Cody says, wiping at some of the tears which had fallen.

"No prob." I tell him, studying him closely. "And I won't tell Zack, okay? Maddie's my friend, but Zack is too. We'll figure something out." I assure him.

"Thanks London." He sighs in relief. "Thank-you so much. I know this isn't an easy decision to make." Cody says, offering me a sympathetic smile.

"Your welcome." I say finally hitting the door close button before mashing the "Lobby" button. We're going to get in trouble for holding the elevator up for so long. There's probably a whole group of people in the lobby waiting to get on.

"Well……now I'm off to the Concord Hospita……..want to come with?" I ask slowly.

"Do you even have to ask?" he answers instantly. I laugh slightly. I hope we're making the right decision. 'Hang on Maddie! We're coming girl!'


	14. Chapter 12 pt2

**Author's note: Oh my gosh! I feel horrible! I am horrible! I am so so so so so sorry for leaving you guys in the loop for so long. I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I'll be surprised if I have any viewers by now. I've been really busy. Just graduated and I have a job so yeah I've been busy. This chapter starts off with Cody's point of view. I know, about time! It's not that long but I hope you like it. The chapter is also not too long and I apologize for that. I worked really hard on this chapter and hope that you guys enjoy it. Again I am sorry and as promised, here is the recap.**

**1) Maddie sees how much Zack has grown. She is jealous of his new girlfriend Kim. She kisses him at restaurant.**

**2) Maddie regrets the kiss and wants to pretend it never happened but Zack wants different.**

**3) Maddie gets advice from London.**

**4) Kevin gets job offer. Maddie invites Zack over. They argue, things get out of hand and they make love.**

**5) Maddie agrees to move to Denver with Kevin and breaks things off with Zack at the beach.**

**6) Zack is heart broken and gets drunk. Tells Maddie he hates her and she leaves town without saying goodbye to the absent Zack.**

**7) Zack is heart broken and get's advice from Nia.**

**8) Zack goes to Denver to try to get Maddie to come back to him. She breaks things off with him for good and makes him promise not to come see her again.**

**9) Maddie is heartbroken after breaking it off with Zack and goes out to get ice cream. She catches Kevin cheating on her at the ice cream shot. She gets into a car accident after trying to leave town.**

**10) Maddie is in the hospital. Has just had surgery on punctured lung. Kevin is an unwanted visitor. London and Cody decide not to tell Zack of Maddie's accident before leaving town to see Maddie.**

**Chapter 12 part 2**

**(Cody's POV)**

"I hope we made the right decision." London says for about the 100th time as I speed down the road but I'm not too mad. She let me drive her car after all. Her brand new car!!

"Yes London we made the right decision." I say. I swear we're like a broken record player. 'I hope we made the right – we did we did – I hope we made the right – we did!'

"Oh I hope she's alright…….. Cody can't you go any faster?!" she asks for about the fiftieth time. I am already going 80, at her request, and I look over at her as if she as two heads.

"I'm already going 80! What are you trying out for a part in "Fast and the furious" ?!" I exclaim in awe of her.

She sighs and pokes her lip out in a pout. "I just wish we could hurry up and get there. She doesn't know anyone out there except for Kevin. She needs us." London says.

I sigh pushing on the gas pedal so that we are now going 90 mph. "We'll get there London okay. I promise. Maddie will be fine. She's probably sleeping right now anyways." I soothe glancing over at the brunette.

"Alright." She sighs. "Thanks Cody and I'm sorry for nagging." She says and I smile dismissively.

"It's okay. I know you're worried and I am too. Why don't you just get some rest and we'll be there before you know it." I say.

"Rest," London repeats with a sigh. "Rest sounds good." She says softly as she closes her eyes and seems to instantly go to sleep. Apparently she was more tired then she thought.

**(MPOV)**

I'm sitting up in bed eating my "delicious" hospital food. Actually it isn't really that bad. I'm just in a bad mood because I am a little drowsy, a little sore, and I haven't seen or heard from anyone all day except for doctors, nurses, and ol' lousy good-for-nothing Kevin! I just want to see someone I actually WANT TO SEE!! I want to see Zack. I want to tell him that I'm sorry and that I **do** love him but all of that just seems like a fantasy that will never come true, but still in my heart I am wishing and hoping.

It is 5:30 right now and visiting hours end at 6. It doesn't look like I'm going to be getting ANY visits today. Just as the thought leaves my brain, the phone rings and I lean over slowly to answer it. Gosh I am so sore! I take my time answering.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Madeline?" is what I hear on the other end of the phone and I smile instantly recognizing the voice.

"Nana!" I say happily.

"Yes Maddie. It's me." says the comforting voice of my nana. It feels so good to hear a voice from home. "How are you doing dear?" She asks, concern etched in her voice.

"I'm doing alright nana." I answer. "I wish I was with you though." I tell her.

"Oh I wish you were with me too Madeline." She says back. "I heard about what happened and it is just terrible." She tells me. "Kevin told me all about it." She says.

'Oh really?' I don't feel like explaining to my nana about Kevin and his cheating ways. I just want to talk to my nana about pleasant things so I delay any talk of Kevin.

"How are mom and dad doing?" I ask.

"They're doing alright. They were really upset when they'd heard what had happened. They're coming up there tomorrow." She tells me and I smile happily.

"Well Maddie I don't want to keep you too long, especially with you fresh out of surgery." My nana announces. 'Oh no. But we just started talking.' "I'll be calling you tomorrow dear but for now I want you to get some rest and make sure you listen to those doctors!" she warns.

"Yes mam." I sigh in defeat.

"I love you." She tells me before hanging up.

"I love you too." I whisper to the dial tone. Oh how I want to get out of here.

**(No-one's point of view. This part of the story is not from anyone's point of view. It took me a long time to decide to write it that way, but I thought it was for the best.)**

There is a soft knock on the door.

"Come in" Maddie calls and in comes London. A smile automatically appears on Maddie's face as she watches her best friend enter the room.

"Gosh! I let you be alone for like what…a week? And you end up end the hospital!" the girl exclaims and Maddie's smile widens because it is just so London. She missed her best friend.

Then a guy struggles to enter her room. Maddie's heart is caught in her throat as she prays with every fiber of her being that it is Zack. He is carrying a large teddy bear, a bouquet of flowers, and about 20 balloons. Maddie recognizes blonde tresses through the army of balloons.

The guy finally lets go of the balloons allowing them to fly to the ceiling.

"Hey Maddie!" he says cheerfully and Maddie recognizes him right away to be Cody.

Her heart sinks inside of her chest but she fakes a very happy smile. It's not that she doesn't want to see Cody; she just really needed to see Zack.

"Hey" she says softly as Cody walks over to a table and sets down the bouquet of flower and teddy bear.

"Um...no Zack?!" she finally asks. It kills her to even ask the question but she has to know why the other guy is not there.

"Um..." London starts with a nervous look on her face. Maddie can't help but think that Zack didn't want to see her. What if he was furious at her and never wanted to see her again? What if he was so hurt and upset that he hadn't even cared that she was in the hospital?

"We didn't tell him." London finally says and a wave of relief washes over Maddie but she is also puzzled as to why they didn't tell him.

"He's finally getting over you Maddie," Cody starts, and the simple statement nearly breaks Maddie's heart. "He and Kim are talking again and things are going very well with them." he continues. This does break Maddie's heart. Zack was **really** over her. He was back with Kim. Maddie felt sick to the stomach but hid it and faked a smile.

"I'm glad he's moving on. He deserves to be happy." the first part she didn't mean but the second part she did. Zack did deserve to be happy; she just wanted him to be happy with her.

"We didn't tell him because we knew he would come running and we knew you didn't want him to come see you again. If he came back he'd probable be in the same boat he was in before and then he'd never get over you." Cody finishes. "You're not mad are you?" he asks nervously.

"No!" Maddie lies. Well she wasn't mad but she was definitely extremely sad and disappointed. "I understand." she tells them.

"Besides aren't you happy to see us!" London pipes up/

"Oh of course! I'm so sorry you guys! I'm **very **happy to see you guys!" Maddie reiterates and she is happy to see her friends.

"You better be!" London jokes. "I'm sorry we weren't here sooner. We came as soon as we found out." she continues. "Now…We know you were in a car accident but we don't really know how it happened..." she starts a look of curiosity mixed with concern etched on her face.

"Yeah. What the heck happened?" Cody echoes and Maddie begins to chew on her lip.

"Well..." she starts, wondering how in the world to tell the long story. "I had just broken things off with Zack and I basically felt like complete crap." Maddie says.

The other two nod their heads sympathetically. They had heard the story of the sad farewell from Zack; of course with certain parts left out.

"I was a mess. I was crying up a storm." she continues to tell them. "I went out for ice cream. I thought it might cheer me up." she says.

"And where was Kevin throughout all of this; at work?" London asks with a knowing look on her face. With her being Maddie's best friend, Maddie had of course told her about Kevin and his suddenly workaholic demeanor.

Maddie snorts at this. "Yeah. He was at 'work'." she answers sarcastically. Cody and London share a confused look at Maddie's tone but she simply continues.

"I arrived at the shop, ordered my ice cream, and then I saw this 'lovely' couple. They were in a booth in the back of the place and they were making out. I thought it was so cute. They reminded me of Kevin and me." Maddie sighs frustrated. "Gee I wonder why?" she says sarcastically, angry at herself for not knowing sooner.

Cody's eyebrows shoot up in curiosity and London nervously chews her lip, afraid of what will come next.

"I was looking at the guy because he actually looked **a lot** like Kevin. Then I looked a little closer before noticing that it **was **Kevin!"

London gasps in complete shock. She had never seen this coming. Despite the fact that she wanted Maddie to be with Zack, she'd thought that Kevin was a good guy.

"He was cheating on you?!" London finally gets out, voice rising an octave.

"Yeah" Maddie says shaking her head in remembrance.

London has a look of pure shock on her face and Cody's almost exactly mirrors that before his eyes slightly narrow and his jaw clenches.

Cody looks so much like Zack right now and Maddie doesn't think she can hide her pain for much longer. She takes a deep breath to calm her emotions and before any of the two can voice how they feel about the new information, she continues.

"Well that was just the icing on the very horrible cake. I had to get out. I had to get away from there, away from this city." Maddie says.

London's mood changes directly from angry to sympathetic.

"You poor thing." She says looking at her friend in pity. "You had just broken up with Zack to be with Kevin, only to find out that he was cheating on you the entire time!" London says, her anger returning.

"Yeah. It sucks." Maddie says in an even tone. She can't think on it too much or she'll begin to cry again.

"I was driving down the road trying to get away. I was crying so much that my tears were completely blurring my vision. I was about to go ahead and pull off of the road when this huge truck hit me. And everything was black after that." She finishes. She glances at the clock on her wall. 'Great! It's 6'o clock!" she thinks.

It's not that she doesn't want to talk to her friends, it's just that she is on the verge of breaking into some serious tears. Thinking about the fatal night and hearing that Zack was now back with Kimberly was certainly taking a toll on her.

As if on cue, the nurse enters the room. "I'm sorry you two but visiting hours are over." She informs and London and Cody nod sadly in response.

"I'm gonna be busy for the rest of the week." London tells Maddie. "Dad wants me to go to these International Tipton meetings for him so I'll be out of the country. I can't get out of it no matter how much I want to." She tells her best friend, tears forming in her eyes as she stares at the other girl in the hospital bed. It hasn't been easy to see her friend in such a state.

"It's okay London." Maddie soothes. "Those meetings are very important. Just make sure you bring me back a souvenir!" she jokes smiling warmly at the other girl.

"I will." London smiles back through the few tears that have broken free. She bends down and hugs the other girl. "Get well soon okay?" she whispers before breaking contact. Maddie nods in reply.

"I'm sorry but you really have to go." The nurse says.

"Okay!" London replies quickly, annoyed at the ladies horrible timing.

Cody bends down and hugs Maddie before kissing her on the forehead. "Love you girl." He says lovingly.

"Love you too boy." Maddie says smiling softly as he moves away and he and London move to exit.

They back away still looking at Maddie before both of them finally turn and walk out of the room.

The halls are mainly empty except for the occasional nurse walking by. "I can't believe…." London says.

"I know." Cody fills in for her. "Me either." They step onto the elevator and Cody pushes the button for the lobby.

They ride the elevator in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. They finally reach the floor and who would be standing there waiting on the elevator? Kevin of course!

"Hey guys!" he says as he sees them. He is oblivious to the fact that they both know now of his cheating affairs.

"Ass hole" London seethes as she walks off of the elevator looking at Kevin with the most extreme disgust.

Kevin looks after London with a confused expression on his face but neither him or London are prepared for what happens next.

Cody charges out of the elevator, roughly grabbing Kevin and pinning him against the wall to the right of the elevator. Cody punches the guy directly in the jaw. "That's for Maddie!" he yells.

"Cody!" London shrieks in alarm as she rushes to his side but not before Cody punches him again. "And that – is for my brother." He says calmly, chest heaving.

"Please Cody, no more." London pleads, throwing her arms around him as she tries to pull him away from Kevin who's mouth is now bleeding.

Cody shares another heated look with the other guy who is now fuming over his bleeding mouth before sighing and allowing London to pull him away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kevin exclaims, glaring at Cody.

London quickly turns, sending Kevin a glare of her own. "Shut up! You deserved every bit of it you jerk!" she spits out, still holding on to Cody. They are about 5 feet away from Kevin but Cody looks as if he could pounce any minute.

She turns back to Cody and the two of them begin to walk away.

"Your brother is really something isn't he?!" Kevin calls after them. "First he thinks he really has a chance with MY girl! And then he sends his BROTHER to fight his battles! Pathetic!" he spits.

Cody whips around quickly. "My brother will kick your ass in a second you lousy son of a bitch!" he exclaims, blood boiling.

London quickly grabs the sides of Cody's face, forcing him to look at her. "Please don't do this! You don't have to do this. He's not worth it." she pleads.

He takes one look into her dark brown eyes and knows that she is right. He turns away from Kevin and he and London continue out of the hospital.

"Wow! She tell you when to eat and sleep too?!" Kevin yells after them. The only response he receives is Cody's high and proud finger as he flicks him off.

**Author's note: Okay you guys that is it for now! Again I am sooooooo sorry for taking so extremely long to update. I will not be able to put part 3 up until next weekend and as long as nothing comes up, I will be putting it up then. I hope you guys enjoyed it and just thank God for giving me a muse so I could write it! I knew what I wanted to happen but I'm just very happy for the words to make it happen. Thank-you so much for reading and please review!**


	15. Chapter 12 pt3

ZACK ATTACK ZACK ATTACK ZACK ATTACK ZACK ATTACK ZACK ATTAC

**Author's note:**** Alright you guys here goes part 3! I'm am so excited about it! I've been working really hard on it and I like the way it came out! Thank-you guys for reading and reviewing part 2! It meant a lot and like I said I love to read ya'lls reviews! It really does makes my day! I did something different with this update. Right below this you will find the characters names and I've actually put which actor I have envisioned playing the part. My best friend gave me the idea. It's on a fanfic site she goes on. Anyways if the links show up right, you should be able to click on them and see the person who plays the character! If not just copy and paste it! I hope you enjoy this new feature and I hope you enjoy this update! Please review and thank-you so much for reading!**

**1) ****Kevin**** is played by Hayden Christensen (LOVE HIM!) - ****/blog/category/green/green-tips/**** (SCROLL DOWN!)**

**2) ****Kimberly**** is played by Leah Pipes - ****/search?assettypeg&assetid1131571&textLeah+Pipes**

**3) ****Maddie's dad**** is played by Jason Bateman -****/celebrity/interviews/Jason-Bateman-The-Kingdom-star-has-an-Arrested-Development-interview-577-0.html**

**4) ****Maddie's mom ****is played by Joanna Kerns - ****gparchive./Joanna1.htm**

**5) ****Liam**** is played by Josh Hutchinson ****- movies./od/thereaping/ig/Reaping-Premiere-Photos/reapingprem25.htm**

**Chapter 12 (Part 3)**

**FITZ ON THE BLITZ FITZ ON THE BLITZ FITZ ON THE BLITZ FITZ ON **

I wake up the next afternoon feeling awful. I feel a little more drowsy and weak then I did yesterday and my newly repaired lung is slightly throbbing.

I feel one stop away from completely horrible. I still have my strength but I really don't feel good. What's going on with me? This is my third day in the hospital! I should be making progress but instead I'm taking backwards steps.

There is suddenly a light knock on my door before my nurse, Nurse Stacey I believe her name is, pokes her head into the room.

"Maddie you have visitors!" she says sweetly. 'Great. Only I don't feel much up to visits. I just want to go to sleep.' I sigh as she opens the door all the way to reveal my mom, dad, and younger brother Liam.

I can't help but smile at the sight of them, although I am surprised to see Liam. I thought he would be at home celebrating the fact that I'm in here. Little brat….He's evil.

"Sweetie" Mom lets out rushing over to my bedside. She kisses me on the cheek. "Are you alright?" she asks brushing some hair out of my face. I just smile, nodding my head. It is so good to see her.

Dad and Liam follow making their way over to my bed. "Pumpkin," dad sighs. "I knew we shouldn't have let you move. Well you're coming back to Boston as soon as you get out here. We missed you too much!" he says, placing a kiss on my forehead. My smile just widens slightly. No argument with that.

I turn my attention over to Liam watching him expectantly. This is the moment he would normally say something sarcastic like, "Everyone except me. I didn't miss you at all." But for some odd reason he isn't saying anything; instead he's awkwardly trudging towards my bed.

"So…….um…..how's the food in this place?" he asks, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

I don't believe my ears! Could he actually be trying to be nice?! Who is this guy and what has he done with my brother?!

"What? No insults or jokes?!" I ask incredulously.

"Oh c'mon Maddie. Now is hardly the time or place." Liam replies and I am almost shocked into silence. Almost.

"That's never stopped you before!" I sputter in awe. He holds his hand up as if to silence me. Lucky for him I was already done talking cause I don't do hand commands!

"Look Maddie I've grown. I'm in high school now…."

"You're a freshman!" I interrupt and Liam gives me a look and I decide to let him continue.

"Point is of course I like messing with you. You're my sister for crying out loud! It's only natural. But…… despite what you may think, I don't want to see you hurt." He tells me.

Wow. He really has grown. Maybe he isn't such a booger.

"Thanks" I say to my brother.

"No prob sis." He replies. "But just remember as soon as you get out of here the jokes, insults and pranks begin!" he says smiling at me. Wow those braces really did do wonders for him and I can't help but smile back at the guy.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I say.

"So Maddie how do you like life in Denver so far?" my mom asks and I sigh. I really don't feel like talking about that right now because Kevin will eventually be brought up.

"If you don't mind mom, can we talk about that later? I'm kind of tired." I ask.

"Sure baby" my mom answers and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's see what they have to watch in this place." Liam says as he grabs the remote. 'Great idea Liam! The perfect distraction.'

"Ooh Maury!" Liam exclaims excitedly as he, mom, and dad begin watching the program with great interest.

I lay my head back onto my pillow and close my eyes as my mind drifts to Zack. It always does that. I swear Zack has dominated almost every single thought I've had in this place.

It hurts so much to think about him though, but I can't help it. I've tried to stop but I can't.

I have this indescribable feeling of emptiness. There's this huge void where Zack use to be and I just want him to feel it. I want him so much that it's painful. It's hopeless though, and that's what hurts the most.

I swallow the growing lump in my throat and pray that sleep will come swiftly. I did this to myself and now I have to deal with it. But I don't know if I can.

**ZACK ATTACK ZACK ATTACK ZACK ATTACK ZACK ATTACK ZACK**

Kim and I are at the movies watching what? "The Chronicles of Narnia"……..2. It was Kim's choice. I would've rather seen something a little manlier like maybe a comedy or a horror, but truth be told the movie isn't half bad; in fact I'm getting into it a little.

"No! You've got to get the rest of the warriors! You can't just leave!" I yell out at the screen receiving a large amount of "shhs" accompanied by dirty looks. Okay I'm getting into it a lot. I'll have to stop making fun of Cody for liking it now.

I only regret not seeing the first one now. It probably would've been a good ideal to see that one before this…….Oh well! I'll rent it later on this week and Kim can come over and watch it with me.

Kim. We've been spending A LOT of time together lately. We've been together every single day in fact since we met up again and I'm not gonna lie I'm enjoying it.

She turns to me smiling. "You like it don't you Zack? I told you you would!" she says excitedly.

"I do not." I argue stubbornly.

"You are so difficult sometimes!" she tells me before leaning in and kissing me which I gladly return.

"Okay maybe I like it a little." I murmur as she leans in for another kiss.

As we break apart she sighs contently and studies my face before looking into my eyes. "Have I ever told you how much I love you're little peach fuzz mustache and chin hair?" she asks running her fingers tips lightly down my arm.

I nod kissing her once more but the simple words make me think of Maddie. I remember her saying the same words to me the night we were together.

We were just lying in bed that night and I was holding her. It felt so good to have her in my arms. Anyways I was holding her and she was caressing the area underneath my nose where my little mustache was growing. She kept going back and forth from there to my chin and then she told me how much she liked my new facial hair.

I sigh trying to get the memory out of my head; the memory of Maddie's touch. This is Kim time. Now is not the time to be thinking of old flames; old flames that will never be relit.

I turn my attention back to Kim who is looking at me thoughtfully. "Where'd you just go?" she asks softly studying me.

"I was just thinking about something." I murmur before quickly leaning down and recapturing her lips. We kiss for a moment before I part her lips and start a new battle for the tongues. Maddie was my past, but Kim….Kim's my future.

**FITZ ON THE BLITZ FITZ ON THE BLITZ FITZ ON THE BLITZ FITZ ON **

I wake up at approximately 6PM the next day. Some how I slept the whole day away.

"Maddie baby you don't look so good." Is what I am greeted with. My mother looks at me, concern etched on her face.

"I don't feel so good." I say, my voice sounding hoarse and unfamiliar. I actually feel like pure hell. I feel horrible. I feel so weak. I don't think I can even sit up and I'm honestly afraid to try.

My lung is throbbing even more than it was yesterday and I feel, I feel really –

"Ahhh!" I scream out as I feel a stabbing pain in my lung.

"Maddie what's wrong?!" my dad asks, a panicked look on his face.

"I don't – Ahhh!!" I scream once again before everything blacks out.

**#**

Mrs. Fitzpatrick watches in horror as Doctors rush into the room and crowd around her daughter shouting for her and the others to leave immediately. She can't seem to take her eyes off of her unconscious daughter.

She stays in her spot seemingly frozen in place before she feels the comforting arms of her husband wrapping around her and helping to remove her from the room.

"C'mon honey we've got to go." He murmurs softly as he ushers her out of the room.

"What's happening to my baby!" she finally lets out once they are out of the room, tears streaming down her face as she thinks of all the possible things that could be wrong with her daughter.

Her husband wraps his arms around her and she cries into his shoulders feeling completely helpless. Her daughter's in pain and her daughter could be dieing and she can't do a thing about it.

Mr. Fitzpatrick turns to Liam and reaches into his pocket tossing the young teen his cell phone.

"Call your nana and let her know what's happened." He orders as Liam nods in obedience and starts to dial.

"It's okay baby she'll be fine." He says to his wife but also to himself as he silently prays that his daughter will be alright.

**LON'S GOT THE MON LON'S GOT THE MON LON'S GOT THE MON LON'S**

"Thank-you…….It was nice meeting you……I'll see you tomorrow." Are some of the things I say to my fellow foreign colleagues as we wrap up the second meeting of this three **day** Tipton International Conference.

When they told me three **day** International Conference I was thinking they were going to end **during the day!** Wouldn't you? But no, it is now 12 o'clock midnight and **we're just getting out!! **Gosh!!

I'm so glad we're done with all of the meetings for today. I want to nothing more than to go to my hotel room and take a nice hot bath. I sigh. 'Only one more day of this and then I'm home free.'

My cell phone suddenly rings. It's no surprise either. It's probably someone from the states. They can't seem to remember that Paris is **6 hours ahead of them!** I'm sick of being woken up at **3 o' clock in the morning **by someone who called to say 'hey'.Lucky for this caller, I was already awake.

I glance down at the phone screen as I step onto the elevator.

"Nana?" I read aloud wondering why Maddie's nana is calling me. I just hope everything is alright. Well it should be cause Maddie was looking just fine when we went to visit.

I answer it. "Hi nana!" I say cheerfully.

"London" Nana breathes out and she sounds a mess. I can tell that she's been crying and my cheerful demeanor is gone instantly.

"What's wrong nana?" I ask, my tone now serious.

"It's Maddie! She's taken a turn for the worst!" Nana chokes out.

"Wha What?" I sputter in disbelief. "That's impossible. I just saw her two days ago and she was doing just find." I say shaking my head in denial.

"When she woke up this morning she said she wasn't feeling good. Liam told me that she looked awful and then she screamed like she was in a lot of pain and then she passed out! The doctors are in with her now." Nana explains.

"Oh my gosh." I gasp in utter shock putting a hand over my mouth. "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh." Is what I keep repeating. I can't seem to say anything else.

I take a deep calming breath. Crying right now is not gonna help Maddie.

"Okay." I finally breathe out. "Thank-you so much for telling me." I tell her as we both hang up.

It takes me all of two seconds before I run off of that elevator and towards the Tipton limo. I bang on the window to the drivers seat until the French driver, Henri I think, finally lowers the window.

"Please call Tipton airlines and tell them to get the jet ready. I am flying back to the states right now! Have them send my stuff in later!" I tell him, moving to open the passenger's door but he stops me.

"But the conference isn't over til' tomorrow!" he objects.

"My best friend is in the hospital!!" I exclaim, finally breaking as I hit the car. "She could be dieing!" I say finally letting the tears out as I snap.

The guy looks down at the ground before nodding his head in understanding. "Okay. Let's go." He says and I sigh brokenly, getting into the car.

As soon as I am inside the guy rams the gas pedal and we go flying down the road. I am very happy that he seems to know how important this is. I fidget with my fingers. I don't know what to do with myself. I feel so stupid. We should have told Zack! I knew we should have! Gosh!! What are we going to do now?!

"We're going to tell Zack, that's what! She would want to see him. I know it!" I decide as I roll down the window to let some air into the suffocating the limo. I just hope he takes it alright.

**ZACK ATTACK ZACK ATTACK ZACK ATTACK ZACK ATTACK ZACK **

It is 11 AM. Kim and I just got finished watching "The Chronicles of Narnia 1." It was really good. I understand a lot of the second one better now. Man that white witch was bad and Edmund was such a spaz in this one!

I turn to Kim who is smiling at me with an expectant look on her face.

"So……how did you like it?" she asked.

"It was a good movie." I let out, deciding not to beat around the bush. "I liked it a lot." I include. "Can't wait for the 3rd one." I tell her.

"Wow. You must've really liked it then……. I just love the guys in it. Peter is so hot!" she says practically gushing.

"Hey!" I exclaim. "Don't talk about your little celebrity crushes around me!" I say laughing in awe of her.

"What?" she asks innocently. "Someone a little jello?" she teases and I roll my eyes in response.

"I'll show you jealous!" I say pulling her into my arms, kissing her. She returns the kiss before breaking away.

She gets up from the couch and I follow behind her as she heads towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask grabbing her arm and stopping her.

"I promised my mom I'd have lunch with her. She says that we never get to spend any time together because I'm always with you." Kim explains.

I slowly nod my head. That could be true.

She turns back towards the door but I grab her arm again.

"You don't have to leave right now though do you?" I murmur placing a kiss on her lips.

"Mmmm." She says as she kisses me back, before once again breaking away.

I sigh at the lost contact.

"Yes I do have to leave right now because if I don't leave now then I'll never leave." She says kissing me one last time before she exits the apartment.

I sigh closing the door after her and walking towards the refrigerator to get something to eat. On the way there I notice Kimberly's cell phone on the countertop. 'She is forever leaving that thing.' I think as I put it in my pocket before grabbing a powerade and a pack of chips out of the kitchen.

I walk over to the living room area before plopping down on the sofa. 'I wonder what's on TV…' I think as I turn it on.

"Wrestling it is!" I exclaim as I pop in one of my favorite taped Sean Cena fights.

**CODE'S GOT YOU SOLD CODE'S GOT YOU SOLD CODE'S GOT YOU SOLD**

I head to the room with a candy bar in my hand. I am just coming back from the candy counter downstairs. I took the stairs. Mom says Zack and I don't get enough exercise. We both have six packs so I don't know why she's complaining!

I hear the ding for the elevator as it stops on our floor but I don't bother to look and see who's getting off but I soon find out as somebody shouts my name.

"Cody!" I look up to see none other than London running up to me. London? She's not supposed to be back until tomorrow.

"London?" I say confused aloud. "What are you doing here?" I ask before she crashes into me.

"Cody! It's Maddie!" she exclaims and I shh her to try and quiet her. We are right outside of the suite and she is shouting and Zack might hear her.

"No I won't be quiet Cody! Maddie is doing horrible! She passed out! And she's in a lot of pain and she might be dieing! Cody she might be –"

I don't know what to do. She won't be quiet and she just keeps on ranting and raving and no matter what I do she won't stop talking.

"She might die Cody! Oh God she might die –" I look around frantically before crashing my lips into hers. This seems to stop her. She freezes, stopping all talking and moving. I break away from her.

Oh my gosh. I just kissed London. I just kissed London. I just kissed London! Her lips are so soft. Wait what am I saying?!

London is looking up at me with a look of pure shock plastered on her face.

"I'm sorry." I say. "But you wouldn't be quiet and I didn't know what to do. You were yelling and Zack might've heard you." I explain.

She just looks at me for a while before nodding slowly.

"Now what were you trying to say? Maddie's not doing good?" I ask.

She nods tears feeling her eyes.

"We've got to tell Zack, Cody. She might…….die." she says softly, gasping as she says the last part. I nod before pulling her into my arms in a comforting hug. It just felt like the right thing to do.

She timidly wraps her arms around my waist and buries her head into my chest.

"It's okay. Everything's gonna be alright. We'll tell him." I whisper into her hair and she nods. God I hope he takes this alright.

**ZACK ATTACK ZACK ATTACK ZACK ATTACK ZACK ATTACK ZACK **

"Throw the chair on him! C'mon throw the chair!" is what I am shouting when Cody and London enter the apartment. I'm sort of surprised to see her since she isn't due back till tomorrow.

I stop the tape and turn off the t.v.

"What are you doing back so early?" I ask but then I see the serious looks on both her and Cody's faces.

"Who died?" I ask casually, taking a drink of powerade.

"You might want to sit down bro." Cody says and I look at him strangely before sitting down. 'What's going on?'

"What's going on?" I ask.

"It's Maddie" Cody says.

"What about Maddie?" I ask slowly, arching an eyebrow.

"Well London and I went to see her four days ago." he starts.

"Oh. How is she?" I ask.

"Well she **was** fine." He answers. 'I don't like the way he said that.'

I just look at him with an open mouthed confused look as I study him.

"She was in the hospital…….She was in a car accident. She was doing just fine but now she's taken a turn for the worst and we're not sure if she's gonna make it." Cody rattles off.

I don't believe what I just heard. It can't be right. I must've misunderstood.

"Wha What?" I question, my voice sounding raspy and unfamiliar.

"She's in the hospital man and it doesn't look good." Cody says looking at me sympathetically. My whole entire world seems to stop. Cody is still talking; probably trying to explain Maddie's situation but I don't hear. All I see are his moving lips as I stand there in complete shock of what has just been told to me.

I just keep picturing Maddie in one of those hospital beds all alone. I've got to see her. I've just got to see her! I know I promised to stay away because it's what she wants because she's in love with Kevin but I've got to see her.

I've been staying away and I'm trying so hard to move on, but I still care for her. I'll always care for her. God I've got to see her.

"She could be dieing." I hear Cody say. The statement from Cody wakes me up from my momentary shock and I feel sick. I literally feel sick after hearing the words. My palms are sweaty and I feel like I've been hit in the head by a ton of bricks. I want to throw up but then I realize something.

"Wait a minute….." I say, interrupting Cody mid-rant. "You said you and London visited a week ago?" I ask narrowing my eyes at him.

"Yeah….:" Cody says softly, looking away from me and down at the ground.

"You knew she was in the hospital……and and you didn't tell me?!" I exclaim, my blood boiling as I struggle to control my anger.

Cody just nods his head slowly still avoiding my heated glare and that's when I lose it.

"What the fuck man?!" I yell angrily punching a wall nearby, instantly leaving a huge hole behind.

"Fuck! What the hell?!" I exclaim running my hands over my face trying to wipe away the tears that keep rolling down my face.

"Shit!" I say pounding my fist into my palm.

"Why the hell would you keep that away from me?! Why?!" I exclaim looking at my brother furiously, but he doesn't say anything.

I sigh heavily, turning away from him before I collapse onto the couch, throwing my head into my hands and crying like a baby.

"She could be dieing man!" I say brokenly into my hands as I feel both London and Cody wrap one comforting arm each around my back, but I don't move; which makes our positions a little awkward.

"She could be dieing." I repeat softly as I cease talking all together and just cry silently into my hands.

Next thing I know I hear the sound of the apartment door being open and I can only assume it's mom.

"What's going on in here? What's wrong with Zack?!" Yep it's mom.

She is next to the couch within seconds.

"He just found out that Maddie's in the hospital." London answers.

"What?!" I hear mom exclaim. She's probably almost as shocked as I was.

"Yeah. She's been in there for a week now. She seemed to be just fine four days ago but now she's doing really badly." London explains.

"She's been in there for a week?!" mom exclaims. "Why didn't anyone tell me?!" she yells. I know how you feel.

"We couldn't tell Zack because we knew he would go see Maddie and break his promise to stay away from her." London says to mom. 'So that's why they didn't tell me.' Well there right I would've gone and nothing would've stopped me either!

"HELLO?! I'm not Zack! What stopped you from telling ME?!" she questions again.

"Mom we knew that if we told you, you would've told Zack or at least blabbed to Moseby which eventually would lead to Zack finding out." Cody finally speaks up, answering the question.

"I WOULD NOT……..Okay I probably would've." Mom says, mumbling the last part.

I look up, having finally gotten myself under control for the time being.

"Zack baby I'm so sorry." Mom says to me.

"Me too." I say nodding my head before turning to Cody.

"I'm sorry for blowing up man. I'm just really scared." I say to him and he nods his head.

"It's cool. I know you're terrified. The only reason I didn't tell you was so you wouldn't break your promise to Maddie and ruin things with Kim." Cody explains.

"I wouldn't **ruin** things with Kim though. Kim and I are going to makes things work; besides Maddie is with Kevin anyways." I say. I watch as London and Cody share a look. Cody shakes his head before they both turn their attention back to me. 'What the heck was that all about? Whatever.'

"Okay," I sigh getting up fro the couch. "Now if you guys don't mind, we're wasting time; we could be on the road by now!" I say grabbing my phone and wallet and heading towards the door; the others following.

I open it and come face to face with……

"Kimberly?" I asks in confusion.

"Hey. I came to get my phone. I left it by accident." She explains. Oh yeah. She peers into the apartment. "Where's the fire? You nearly knocked me over." She says.

"Sorry" I tell her. "Gotta get to Denver. Maddie's in the hospital." I explain.

"Oh. Wait. The same Maddie who broke us up last time?" she questions, an angry eyebrow raised. Yeah she's less than ecstatic about this.

"Yeah" I sigh. Could she have worst timeing?!

"And you're going to see her?!" she asks. I simply nod.

"I don't know how I feel about this Zack……." She says. 'I could really care less how you feel about it. Sorry babe but Maddie's IN THE HOSPITAL! What part of that don't you understand?!'

"Kim could we please not do this now……" I ask wanting to get out of there and on the road. "Put yourself in her position. Say we were broken up and I was with another woman and **you **were in the hospital. I would still come and see you even though I had moved on." I start. "I've moved on Kim. You have nothing to worry about." I assure her, kissing her softly on the cheek.

She's quiet for a moment seemingly contemplating my words.

"Okay…." She sighs.

"Thanks" I sigh, kissing her on the mouth before I sprint out of the apartment.

"But I'm coming with you!" she yells after our retreating forms. Great.

**Author's note:**** Okay you guys that was the 3****rd**** and final part for chapter 12. Talk about nail biting. I hope you guys enjoyed it and just look forward to chapter 13. I will be posting asap! Please let me know what you guys think about this update! Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 13

**Author's note: ****Alright you guys! I'm so sorry for the wait! I have worked extremely hard on this chapter! Extremely! I hope you guys enjoy it! Thank-you for reading and reviewing for the last chapter! Please let me know what you think! So without further ado…here it is!**

**Chapter 13**

**(ZPOV)**

All six of us are piled in London's huge Escalade; me, Cody, London, Lance, Kim, and Nia whom we just picked up.

London called her about Maddie and she demanded to be brought along. Millicent however had been on vacation with her boyfriend. I know go figure, but I'm happy for her!

All the adults are riding with Moseby. Their car consists of mom, Mosbey, Estabon, and Arwin.

London's driving and Lance of course is in the passenger's seat. Nia is in the seat behind London and Cody is in the seat behind Lance. Kim and I are in the back seat.

My palms are sweaty and my heart is beating fast. I am so extremely worried about Maddie I don't know what to do with myself.

"Baby you need to calm down." Kim says, rubbing my arm comfortingly.

"I can't." I answer truthfully. I really can't and I know I won't be able to until I'm there with Maddie. She sighs and kisses my cheek before laying her head down on my shoulder.

Part of me is glad that she is there trying her best to make me feel better but the other part is frustrated. Why couldn't she just let me go alone? I don't need her tagging along to keep an eye on me; but I know she has a good reason for doing so and that is why I am not arguing about it.

Aside from me freaking out about Maddie, I'm noticing that something weird is going on between my brother and London. They keep on staring at each other through the mirror! One will be looking at the other before the other finally notices and then they both turn away; sometimes they even blush! How weird is that?!

I mean I can understand London making my brother blush cause she's freaking hot, but Cody making London blush……just doesn't make since. But trust me I will be getting to the bottom of this!

No one else seems to notice though! Kim is focused on me, Nia is listening to her MP3 player. I think she's trying to put herself in a different place for the time being; we can all tell that she is really worried about Maddie. And Lance, well Lance is just Lance.

London's gotten a lot smarter after she started college and of course by hanging out with Maddie and Cody, but Lance on the other hand has only improved a little. His social skills are a lot better; he talks about more than just swimming! But his IQ is still way below average.

I sigh, deciding to try and take a nap. I don't know if it'll work with me being so stressed right now but anything is better than staying up and driving myself nuts worrying about Maddie.

I close my eyes and know immediately that I am not going to be able to fall asleep. Nope!...I guess I'll just rest my eyes then.

**CPOV (Carrie's POV)**

I am sitting anxiously in the passenger seat of Marion's black Altima biting my nails. I don't even bite my nails! That's just how nervous I am.

"Baby calm down." Marion says softly as he glances at me for a moment before turning his attention back to the road.

"I'm trying." I sigh throwing my head into my hands. "I just can't stop thinking about her in that hospital." I say, shaking my head.

"I know." Marion agrees. "She's like my daughter.

"She's like **my** daughter too." I slightly whine.

Marion smiles softly at me before replying. "She's like **our** daughter." He reiterates.

The simple statement puts a smile on my face. The thought of having a child with Marion just makes me want to sing. I never thought I'd be saying that after raising the twins but it's true.

I want the whole nine yards with Marion or Mare as I call him. I love him. We've been going out for about a year now and there's only one bad thing about it all. Nobody knows! I'm afraid to tell the boys because I don't think they like the idea of me dating other men yet and they've known Marion practically their whole lives. I don't know how they'll feel about me dating at all let alone me dating "Moseby."

But I love him. I love him so much. He just makes me feel so good. I guess somewhere along parenting our crazy teens and arguing like crazy, we fell in love. You know what they say, there's a fine line between love and hate. Well it's so true! Well I never hated Marion…he just aggravated me.

He's grown a lot over the years too. Not only in size but also in character. He's slightly taller than me now. I know! I thought you stop growing by the age of thirty but it's true! He's such a loving man to and very charming. You wouldn't believe!

"I sure hope Maddie is alright!" Estabon speaks up. "I don't like to think of her being at the hospital all weak and stuff. It makes me sad." He says frowning.

"I know me neither. I just keep thinking about her there and the doctors trying to steal her brain and give it to aliens; at least that's what mother says." Arwin rattles off and Marion and I share a look.

"I hope she's alright too guys." I say looking at them through the rearview mirror.

"She'll be fine." Marion says to all of us. Arwin and Estabon nod their heads at his words but I just sigh.

"Hey….." Marion says softly, gazing over at me. "She'll be fine." He repeats, giving me a reassuring look and I don't know how but it makes me feel better. I don't know how he does it but I'm sure glad he does.

I nod my head.

"Thanks. You always know how to make me feel better." I say softly.

"It's a gift."

**(ZPOV)**

I was right. I haven't been able to get any sleep but resting my eyes has surprisingly relaxed me a lot.

"How much longer till we're there?" I hear Cody ask softly and I wonder why he's talking so quietly.

"About ten minutes." I hear London say at about the same volume as Cody. "Is everyone asleep?" I then hear her ask.

So that's why they are talking so quietly. I'm about to get up and let them know that I'm not asleep but something just tells me to pretend for a while and so that's what I do.

I hear Cody shift in his seat probably looking around the car.

"Yeah" he confirms. I should be an actor.

"Okay because I have a question….." she starts off still speaking softly. "Why didn't you tell Zack about Kevin?!" she exclaims in a hushed whisper.

'About Kevin? What about Kevin?'

"I don't think he should know. He'll find out sooner or later……Why not later? Plus I didn't want him to cause a scene." I hear Cody whisper back.

'Okay why would I cause a scene?' I don't like the way this is going.

"I don't know about this Cody….he deserves to know……" I hear London say. Okay I've had enough of this pretending crap! I want to know what the heck they're talking about!

I quickly open my eyes before speaking.

"I deserve to know what?" I question. This makes both Cody and London jump before Cody turns around and looks at me in shock.

"I thought you were asleep!" he exclaims wide eyed.

"Yeah I was just resting my eyes." I brush off quickly before looking at him expectantly. He doesn't say anything though.

"C'mon Cody tell me! I already know it has to do with Kevin. And don't lie to me!" I warn. Cody lowers his head down in thought. I guess he's weighing his options. I don't know why because he doesn't have any!

"Cody just go ahead and tell him." London sighs, looking at us both through the mirror in her car.

Cody sighs before finally replying.

"Maddie and Kevin broke up." He says.

I don't believe my ears. It makes absolutely no sense! She said she loved the guy. She left me for him! Why in the heck would they have broken up? I can't help the little twinge of happiness that I feel at the revelation but I'm still very curious as to why they broke up.

"What? Why? That doesn't make any since." I sputter, looking at Cody with a confused expression on my face.

"Kevin was cheating on her; the entire time and Maddie finally caught him." He says softly.

"What?!" I exclaim in complete shock. I knew I didn't like the guy but my gosh! 'That bastard cheated on Maddie.' I think angrily as my jaw clenches.

"He cheated on her. That's how she even got in the car accident. She had just caught him cheating and she was driving away and crying hysterically. She couldn't see straight and then a truck crashed into her." Cody explained, looking down and shaking his head at the sad story.

"He hurt her." I say softly in realization. "That bastard is the reason why Maddie is in the hospital. That no good, dirty, rotten, little piece of shit is the reason why Maddie's in there!" I exclaim, no longer able to keep my anger at bay.

"Zack calm down!" Cody says as he looks around the car at the now awoken passengers. Who are looking on with curious eyes.

"Hell no I'm not calming down! She could be dieing and it's all because of him!" I exclaim hotly.

"And then he didn't even apologize. He wanted her to be okay with it!" London exclaimed almost just as angry as I am.

"He did what?!" I exclaim in shock. At least Maddie felt bad about cheating on him! She left me for him in order to make things better with him but Kevin he's got some damn nerve!

"Calm down!" Cody says again as we pull into the hospital parking garage.

"I'll murder him." I growl as London pulls into a parking space.

As soon as she turns the car off, I quickly make my way to the door, opening it before I emerge from the car.

"Zack! Where are you going?!" Cody exclaims grabbing onto my arm and holding on tightly.

"Where do you think I'm going?!" I ask.

"Cody I don't think you should do that." London says, quickly jumping out of her car and standing at Cody's side.

"Cody let him go." Nia interjects. "Can't you see he needs to do this."

Cody looks at Nia before turning to me studying me closely. My eyes are shining with passion and I hope he sees how badly I have to do this.

He sighs after a while.

"I remember when I first found out about Kevin and his cheating ways; I laid a few punches into him too. I felt like I had to." Cody says looking me in the eyes.

"Wow you really did that?" I ask in surprise. I didn't know Cody had it in him.

"Yeah man and it felt good too." He says softly, a small smile on his face.

"Cody you **can't** let him go." London says. Cody looks at her and I do as well. I look into her pleading eyes and know that she is worried about me but I've already made up my mind and neither on of them can stop me, but I'd rather have their understanding and support.

Cody looks at her for a long time before slowly shaking his head at her, an apologetic look on his face.

"He has to do this London." He says to her before turning to me and sighing.

"Don't kill him man okay?" he says.

I chuckle a little bit.

"Okay Code I'm not a psycho or anything. I'm not gonna kill him. I'm just going to injure him…..very badly." I say.

"Baby I don't know about this……." Kim says finally speaking up.

"I'll be fine." I tell her before kissing her on the cheek. "Stay with the guys!" I tell her before running off towards the hospital in search of Kevin.

"Kick his ass Zack!" Nia yells after me and I smile. 'Oh I'll do just that.'

**(LPOV) London's POV**

We all pile onto the 8th floor lobby where they're keeping Maddie now. The ICU floor. Gosh it just seems so surreal. She was fine just a week ago!

It's 3:45 now so we have about a good two hours to visit. Sadly only 2 visitors are aloud into the room at a time and right now we're trying to decide who goes when and who they're going with.

"Where's Zack?" Carrie asks a look of curiosity on her face.

"Um he had to go handle something." Cody answers. So not a lie! "He'll be here soon." Cody finishes.

"O-kay." Carrie says slowly before sharing a look with Moseby. Those two are so cute. And they think that no one knows about them! Well actually I think Maddie and I are the only ones who do know about them. It's a girl thing; we notice things.

We finally decide our order before taking our seats. We are going in as followed: Estabon and Arwin, Moseby and Nia, Lance and I, Carrie and Cody, and then Zack and Kim. Hopefully Zack'll be back by then.

I look up from the magazine I am reading, my eyes meeting Cody's for about the 20th time today but this time I don't look away and neither does he. His blue eyes are so captivating that I can't seem to look away but I silently thank God when Cody finally does.

What is wrong with me?! I can't stop thinking about him! Ever since he kissed me earlier outside the suite he's been on my mind. I keep trying to tell myself that it meant nothing but the fact of the matter is I felt something. I truly felt a spark that made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and you know what else?...I really want to do it again.

I feel horrible for thinking that way but I really do want him to kiss me again. I finally tear my eyes away from him forcing myself to look at my magazine. I don't know what's going on between us but I refuse to let it come between me and Lance.

**(ZPOV)**

Where the heck is he?!

I feel like I've searched this entire hospital and I still can't find him! It's like I keep on missing him! I'm one step away from having him paged!

I guess I'll take this time to inform you guys of a few things. Some of you are probably wondering how in the world I am going to handle Kevin when I couldn't even handle Vance from ninth grade but fact of the matter is that I've changed. Just like my outside appearance has improved so have my fighting abilities.

Nia taught me a lot of things but she also introduced me to Jamal, one of her good friends who became a good friend of mine also. Jamal is like the champion of street fighting and well he taught me all his moves. He said I was pathetic when it came to fighting and that I needed to learn how to defend myself and by the time I finally had learned everything, I realized just how pathetic I really had been.

So ever since sophomore year I've never lost a fight and after being in about five fights people stopped messing with me. I guess they were scared. So what I'm trying to say is that I definitely know how to handle myself. I just hope that Kevin knows how to handle himself cause otherwise he's in trouble (If I ever find the guy!)

**Author's note:**** Alright this part is written in no-one's point of view. All of the visits are written like that. I thought it would be better that way. It's also not written in present tense like the rest of the story. Gosh! In the real world this would not work in a story but luckily this is the wonderful word of fanfiction! Please enjoy!**

**(NPOV) Nobody's point of view**

Arwin and Estabon walked into Maddie's hospital room preparing themselves for what they might see. Neither of them however were prepared for the weak Maddie that lay before them.

"Hey guys." Maddie said, smiling weakly as she looked at the two. When her nurse had announced that she had visitors she'd thought it was maybe Cody and London again but was happily surprised when she saw her two friends from the Tipton.

"Maddie!" Estabon exclaimed running over to her bedside and looking down at her sympathetically. "You don't look so good." He said honestly, shaking his head.

"I don't feel so good." Maddie answered.

Arwin slowly crept over to her bed.

"Is it something they put in the food?" he asked looking around suspiciously. "Wait! They might be listening to us so just sneeze if the answers yes and cough if the answers no!" he said quickly, studying Maddie closely.

Maddie laughed softly.

"Arwin you are something else." She said. "No. They didn't put anything in the food." She said smiling, amused at her friend.

"Do the doctor's know what's wrong?" Estabon asked softly.

"No. No they don't. They just know that my body is not healing like it's suppose to; they don't know why though……But I think I know why." Maddie said softly, looking down at her hands which were resting on her bed sheets.

"Why?!" Arwin asked with concern.

Maddie sighed before answering.

"Well my heart is broken. My heart is broken because I lost the one I love and I don't know if I'll be able to get him back." Maddie starts.

"Yeah Kevin." Estabon says, nodding his head in understanding.

Maddie scoffs softly before saying.

"Sure. But anyways, my heart is broken and therefore my body is shutting down. In my heart I have no hope and that's why my body has given up hope too. I keep trying to convince myself that I can go on; that I have to go on, but my heart is saying different." She said softly, looking at her two friends.

"Wow." Estabon said in shock of Maddie's revelation. "That's horrible Maddie." He said shaking his head in thought.

"What if you can't convince yourself to go on?" Arwin asked in shock. Maddie was silent for a minute before Estabon's wrist watch alarm went off.

He turned it off before sighing.

"Our times up. Everyone else has to have time to visit you too," he said softly before hugging Maddie.

"Everyone else?" Maddie asked softly.

"Yeah. Everyone's here Maddie. Everyone came to see you." Arwin answered before moving over and hugging her as well.

Maddie's heart skiped a beat as she prayed that Zack was there also. Arwin moved away from her reaching into his pocket and pulling something out.

"Here." He said handing it to her. "I made it for you. It accesses your food and makes sure there are no toxic chemicals in it." he explained stepping away from her bed.

Maddie smiled softly, looking at the gadget.

"Thank-you Arwin. I really appreciate it." she said. Arwin nodded as he and Estabon exited the room.

Maddie sighed before saying a silent prayer that Zack would be there and maybe, just maybe they could work things out.

**(ZPOV)**

I walk outside sighing frustrated as I run a hand through my short hair. 'Where the heck is this guy?!' I wonder as I kick the wall in frustration before turning around to walk back into the hospital.

"Zack!" I hear someone shout my name and I turn around and there, standing a good ten feet away from me, is a smiling Kevin! I don't believe it.

"Just the punk I was looking for!" he says sneering at me.

"What a coincidence." I say, jaw clenched in anger. "Cause I was looking for your bitch ass too." I spit out.

"You know. Your brother got a couple of cheap shots on me last time. He caught me off guard. But when I heard you guys were here I started looking for **you**. I know you slept with my girl…..and now you're going to pay."

"She **use** to be your girl. But you were so dumb that you ruined that!" I spit back. "And the only one who's going to be paying is you." I say.

Kevin chuckles evilly.

"You really think you can take me? You're a pathetic little wimp who thought you could take another man's girl. I'm gonna kick your ass so bad." He said smiling evilly at Zack.

"Yeah I know I can take you. You're a stupid, little boy; a trashy piece of shit, and Maddie's not a girl she's a woman." I finish off as Kevin slowly starts to walk towards me.

"She's a whore." He spat.

"You better shut the fuck up bastard." I say.

"Make me." Kevin challenges before I move forward, throwing the first punch which successfully connects with Kevin's jaw

**(NPOV)**

Nia and Moseby entered the clean hospital room. It was quiet except for the sound of the beeping heart monitor. They immediately spotted Maddie lying on the hospital bed and were completely shocked by her state. She just looked so weak and fragile as she lied there in bed.

She smiled weakly at the two.

"Hey" she said softly. "Thanks for coming to see me." She said softly.

Moseby's heart clenched at the sight of the girl whom he loved like a daughter. She wasn't looking too good. She wasn't looking too good at all. Moseby found himself temporarily at a lost of words.

"There was nothing that could keep us away." Nia spoke softly as she placed her hand on top of one of Maddie's which was placed on her bed sheet.

She and Maddie shared a look before Nia looked away, the sight of her friend finally having an effect on her. She blinked a couple of times trying to keep away the incoming tears.

"Nia please don't cry." Maddie pleaded softly.

"I can't help it." Nia said wiping away at the tears which had managed to escape her eyes. "I'm so scared for you." She said softly she looked at her friend.

"Well don't be okay. I'm going to be just fine." Maddie comforted.

Nia slowly nodded her head but couldn't help but think that maybe Maddie was wrong.

"But…." She started.

"But nothing Nia." Maddie interrupted. "What happened to the strong and tough Nia huh?" she asked, a small smile on her face.

Nia looked down at the ground in shame. She was suppose to be making Maddie feel better; she was suppose to be comforting Maddie, but instead Maddie was comforting her.

"I need you to be strong Nia okay? I need you to be strong for me and for the others….I know you can do it." Maddie spoke softly.

Nia slowly nodded her head.

"Okay Maddie. I'll try. Lord knows I'll try." She whispered to her friend as a whole new batch of tears made their way out of her eyes.

Moseby was suddenly awakened from his temporary moment of stupor.

"I'm so sorry this is happening to you Madeline. You don't deserve this, no not at all." He said to Maddie, shaking his head in frustration as he wished that there was some kind of way he could take all of Maddie's pain and put it on himself.

"Nice to see you join the conversation Moseby. For a minute I thought you were just going to stare the whole time." Maddie joked laughing softly.

"Yeah…sorry about that." Moseby said looking down at the ground. "It's just really hard to see you like this." He said softly.

Maddie slowly nodded her head in understanding.

"I don't want you to worry……" she said softly.

"Maddie, you, London, Nia, and the boys are like the children I never had. Of course I'm going to worry. I was worried when you and the girls went off to college so you can only imagine how I'm feeling now." He said, shaking his head; a small smile on his face.

"You always were a worrywart." Maddie said softly, returning the smile.

"And I always will be." Moseby said proudly before sighing. "I don't want to hold the others up. Everyone has to visit you before visiting hours are over." He said before bending down and kissing Maddie's forehead. Maddie smiled at the gesture.

"Just get well soon okay?" He said softly before moving away from her as Nia moved back over to her bed.

Nia reached out and grabbed hold of one of Maddie's hands.

"I'll be praying for you, but you've got to stay strong just like me okay?" Nia said softly.

Maddie nodded her head.

"We'll stay strong together." She said.

Nia nodded her head before moving to her uncle's side.

"We'll be back tomorrow." Moseby told Maddie as he and Nia exited the hospital room.

**(ZPOV)**

Kevin holds his non-bleeding jaw and smiles.

"Bitch!" he yells before punching me in the face.

I smile back at him, running my hand over my face.

"You hit like a girl!" I say before punching him in the jaw again.

Kevin chuckles as he looks at me.

"Did it make you mad that she was with me? Did it make you angry that I fucked her every night?!" He sneered and that is when I lost it.

I pumbled him, tackling him to the ground before successfully connecting with his jaw once more. This time he started bleeding. He wiped the blood away before glaring at me.

"Did it make you paranoid knowing that the whole time she was with you, she was probably thinking about me!" he shouted angrily as I punched him directly in his face. Blood immediately emerged from his nose. I forced myself to get off of him, standing to my feet. I couldn't let myself get carried away; otherwise I would seriously hurt him.

"You really are worthless." I say, shaking my head at the pathetic man that is on the ground. He slowly gets up and sneers at me before throwing a punch at my face.

I dodge it successfully before he tries again. I block it before punching him in the stomach.

"You're the reason why Maddie's in that hospital bed!" I shout at him before punching him again. "You're the reason why she may lose her life!" I exclaim before backing up from the guy who is now clutching his stomach in pain.

"You're really sad you know that?" I say. "You had something good and you gave it up." I finish, shaking my head at the sorry excuse of a man before me.

I turn around and walk back into the hospital. What a joke. He never deserved to have Maddie in the first place. Gosh I hope she's alright.

**(NPOV)**

London and Lance entered the room hand in hand. London gasped as soon as she caught sight of Maddie. She immediately let go of Lance's hand and ran over to Maddie's bed side.

"Oh my gosh Maddie!" she whimpered at her friend's fragile state. She covered her mouth with a hand as she stared at her friend in shock.

Maddie smiled weakly.

"Sorry I didn't get better." She offered.

London let out a pain wrenching sob as she threw her arms around the other girl and hugged her tightly.

Maddie was caught of guard by London's emotional state but returned the hug using as much strength as she could muster.

"Oh Maddie…gosh why is this happening to you?!" London asked, speaking to no one in particular as she wiped at the tears that were already streaming down her cheeks uncontrollably.

"London I'm going to be fine." Maddie assured her softly.

"You've got to be Maddie! You've just got to be." London sobbed brokenly. "You're my best friend. You're like my sister. You've got to be alright! I can't loose you." She said now openly crying. Maddie couldn't believe the way London was reacting to seeing her. Her heart clenched in her chest as she watched her friend cry brokenly.

"You were the one who taught me how to care for others and how not to be materialistic. You made me smarterest and a better person. You can't go! I don't know what I'll do without you." London pleaded to Maddie her eyes shining with tears.

"Hey….I'm not going anywhere." Maddie said softly, struggling to keep her composure. Watching London cry was slowly but surely having an effect on her.

"But Maddie you may not have a choice!" London sobbed before she completely lost it and began crying uncontrollably.

Maddie tried to reach out to London but London was standing and beyond her reach. Lance however, quickly moved wrapping his arms around London. She latched onto him as if for dear life as she continued to cry uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry Maddie but I'm going to take her outside and try to get her to calm down." Lance spoke out over London's sobs.

Maddie nodded in understanding, as she watched her friend with concern.

Lance ushered a crying London out of the room and Maddie swallowed the lump in her throat. Seeing her family cry made her want to cry. Seeing them hurt made her hurt.

She sighed shakily as she said a silent prayer that she would be alright. She had to be. She had so much to live for; so many people that loved her, and so many people that she loved. Her time wasn't up yet. It couldn't be.

**Author's note: It's not over yet! We haven't even had Carrie and Cody visit yet! Are you biting your nails yet cause I certainly am! Anyways you guys like I said before I'm sorry for the wait! I hoped that you enjoyed this update and I hope you guys weren't completely grossed out by the Carrie/Moseby part. I just always thought that they had potential on the show! They're always fighting! Wow this story is taking a lot longer than I thought but I'm enjoying it! I anticipate that there will be about 3 more chapters but who knows! Thank-you for reading and please review and let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 14

Everyone was surprised to see London and Lance emerge from the hospital room; London in a fit of tears

**Author's Note:**** Alright you guys, I am very sorry for the wait! I sadly just didn't have the motivation for a long time to write this chapter. I'm sorry about that, but I finally got a muse and I think that you guys will be pleased with this chapter. Hopefully! Thank-you so much to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. I really really appreciated it. I re-read my story the other week to make sure that I wasn't getting off track or anything and I made two mistakes that I need to apologize for!! First of all I can't believe that I forgot that Kevin was meant to have long brown hair. I wanted him to look a lot different than Zack! Sorry about that. I guess Hayden Christiansen wouldn't fit him after all. Let's see if this guy fits him better: ****/media/rm176790784/nm1057932**** It is the famous Jonathon Bennett who played Aaron Samuels in "Mean Girls" The other mistake is where Kevin and Maddie had moved to. I had said that they had moved to Denver which would be a good four states, or something like that, away from Boston! Earlier in the story I said that they moved to Concord, Connecticut so that's where they really moved!! Okay sorry for the mistakes and please enjoy the chapter!!**

**Chapter 14**

Everyone was surprised to see London and Lance emerge from the hospital room with London in a fit of tears.

They all watched with concerned eyes as Lance sat down with her, beside Carey and Kim, on the right side of the waiting room. Cody, Arwin, and Estabon were sitting on the left side of the room. Nia and Moseby were downstairs getting everyone some snacks from the gift shop. Cody's heart basically broke at the sight of London in such an emotional state.

"She kind of broke down after she saw Maddie." Lance explained to the crowd of concerned observers. The adults nodded their heads in understanding.

Cody wanted nothing more than to throw his arms around her and tell her that everything would be alright. He felt so useless, sitting there on the other side of the room.

Cody's heart clenched inside of his chest as he watched London continue to cry and hold on to Lance. He wanted so bad just to hold her and to comfort her, and right then at that moment, as if on cue, Lance's phone began to ring.

The swimmer sighed, frustrated and reached into his left pocket to grab the source of the noise. He glanced at the caller I.D and when he saw that it was his boss that was calling, he knew that he would have to answer the call.

"I've got to take this." He said quietly before glancing down at London whose sobs had quieted down. She was now silently crying on Lances shoulder. "Can someone please sit with London?" he asked.

Cody practically jumped out of his seat before anyone could even think to answer.

"I'll stay with her." He said.

Lance nodded his thanks as he got up and exited the waiting room.

Cody quickly sat down next to London and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh Cody!" she sobbed into his shoulder as she threw her arms around him in return.

"Ssssh" Cody said softly. "Maddie's going to be just fine London." He whispered softly into her hair.

"How do you know Cody? How do you know she's going to be alright?" London asked softly; so softly that Cody had to strain to hear her.

"I don't" Cody admitted. "But I know that she needs us to believe in her. She needs our prayers and she needs us to believe London. You've got to believe." Cody cooed to London.

"I……I can't." London whispered.

"Yes you can London. I know you can. You can't give up on Maddie she needs you; if you don't believe in her who will?" Cody said to her.

London let his words sink in. He was right. Maddie needed her more than ever right now.

"Okay Cody. I'll believe…….I'll stay strong for Maddie." She sighed and then they were both silent.

It was a comfortable silence: him holding onto her and her holding onto him as if for dear life. She was crying silently and had the occasional whimper but all in all, she was a lot calmer now.

London felt so content and so safe in Cody's arms. She felt protected; as if nothing bad could touch her. Cody breathed in the flowery scent of London's hair. He was loving this. He was loving the feeling of holding her and having her hold him back. He'd only wished that it had happened under different circumstances.

He enjoyed the feel of the rhythmic rise and fall of London's chest and London enjoyed the feel of Cody's steady heartbeat.

London absentmindedly removed one of her hands from Cody's shoulder and into his long blonde locks. Cody was slightly startled by the movement but then sighed contently as London began to slowly run her fingers through his hair.

Cody closed his eyes and absentmindedly began to rub her back in a comforting manner. London's heart quickened at the gesture and she wondered how such a simple movement could feel so good.

She closed her eyes also as they both enjoyed the simple feeling of being in each other's arms. But as soon as the calm moment was there, it ended. Lance made his way back into the waiting room, signifying the end of Cody's comfortable happiness.

At the sight of Lance, Cody reluctantly let go of London. London immediately missed the contact and warmth of Cody's body and had looked up at him with curious eyes.

"Lance is back." Cody explained softly.

A look of realization crossed London's face before she nodded. Cody could've sworn that she actually looked disappointed but brushed it off.

"Remember what I said, okay? Believe." Cody told her before lovingly kissing her on the forehead.

London was surprised by the display of affection and looked up at him with surprised eyes, longing for more. She nodded her head in reply.

Cody flashed her a comforting smile before retreating back to his seat.

Lance took his seat and placed a comforting hand on London's knee.

"Sorry about that. It was work. They had a slight problem but I fixed it." he explained.

London smiled at him and nodded in response but she was still thinking about Cody and how he made her feel. She was thinking about how great it had been to be held in his arms. Her forehead still tingled from where his lips had been.

'Oh my gosh.' London thought as an alarming thought hit her. She was falling for Cody Martin!

There was a '**ding**' that came from the elevator and in came Zack.

"Hey!" he greeted everyone, a smile on his face. This was a change for the melancholy waiting room and everyone smiled politely at him.

"I guess everything went well." Cody said, looking at his brother with hopeful eyes.

"Great! Although somebody might want to send a doctor downstairs to check you know who out. I think I broke his ribs." Zack muttered so that only Cody could hear.

Cody shook his head in disapproval, although it was half-heartedly.

"Where were you Zackary?" Carrie asked, using her stern, "I'm not playing" voice.

"Oh you know..stuff." Zack answered lamely before taking a seat next to Cody.

Carrie eyed him suspiciously.

"We'll talk about this later." She warned.

"I know" Zack groaned, knowingly.

He looked across the waiting room, his eyes finally meeting Kimberly's.

"Is it our turn yet?" he asked his mother, taking his eyes away from the woman.

"Almost" Carrie answered. "Cody and I are next." She told him.

Zack turned back to Kimberly.

"I need to talk to you before we go in there." He told the young woman.

She nodded before he stood and led her passed the elevator and towards the north hallway.

"C'mon Cody honey, we're up." Carrie said softly as she and Cody stood and headed the short distance down the south hall to Maddie's room.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Once Zack and Kimberly were far enough from the waiting room so they could have privacy, Zack sat down on the cold floor, leaning against the wall. Kimberly followed suit and sat down next to him.

They both sat in silence for a few moments. Zack was gathering his thoughts and thinking over his words and Kimberly was waiting patiently for him to speak.

Finally Zack sighed and turned to face her before grabbing both of her hands.

"Kimberly I know why you came here." He started. "You wanted to make sure that Maddie and I didn't do anything." He said.

Kimberly looked down at her hands, ashamed of her distrust and jealously.

"Hey, there's no need to be ashamed." Zack said softly, bringing Kimberly's chin up so that she was now looking into his sincere eyes. "You have a good reason to be skeptical." He told her.

"I just want you to know that regardless of what goes on in there, I'm not going to break-up with you. I'm not going to leave you for Maddie, okay?" Zack said.

Kimberly looked into his eyes but said nothing, afraid to believe him; afraid to let her guard down. She really liked Zack and wanted to believe him but she didn't want to be foolish and have Maddie "steal" him from her once again.

"I'm done going back to Maddie." Zack spoke once he realized that Kimberly wasn't going to answer. "Of course I still care about her, but it isn't fair to you. I like being with you and nothing Maddie says is going to change that." He said, slightly squeezing her hands reassuringly.

Kimberly slowly nodded her head.

"Okay Zack. I believe you." She said and Zack threw his arms around her and hugged her.

"Thanks Kim" he breathed.

They broke apart and he kissed her.

"You won't regret this." He said to her. "I really care about you." He told her and she smiled at him.

He stood up and then helped Kimberly to her feet. He grabbed her hand and the two began making there way back to the waiting room.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Cody and Carey entered the hospital room.

Cody took a deep breath, preparing for the sight of an injured Maddie. He'd decided in the waiting room that if he imagined Maddie in the worst state possible, dead and decaying, no matter how she looked it would look better than he'd thought. It was kind of blunt but it made things easier.

As soon as Cody saw Maddie he silently thanked God that his plan was successful. He didn't smile however. He felt that it would be wrong to smile during such a serious moment.

Carey however, was not prepared, and her mouth dropped open as she stared at the girl before her.

"Carey, Cody." Maddie smiled at the sight of the two people: the woman who had been like a second mother to her, and her close friend who was like a brother.

"Hi Honey" Carey spoke. The sound of Carey's voice comforted Maddie. It was such a soothing and comforting voice.

"Hi" Maddie smiled.

"I'm sorry honey. I'm sorry that all of this is happening to you." Carey said to Maddie, running a finger through the girl's hair as she looked down on her lovingly.

"I'm sorry too." Cody spoke up. "I'm sorry we didn't tell Zack right away. We should've told him." Cody apologized as he looked down at his close friend.

"Yeah and you should've told me too!" Carey added and Cody rolled his eyes.

Maddie smiled at the exchange.

"It's okay" Maddie said before turning her attention to Carey.

"Speaking of telling people things…….." Maddie started giving Carey a look. Carey looked at Maddie in confusion.

"What?" she questioned.

"You know……..cupcake?" Maddie said slowly using the nickname that Carey sometimes called Moseby by, despite the fact that he hated it.

Carey's eyes got big in realization and Cody just looked at the two women in bewilderment.

"You know?!" she asked.

"Yeah. London and I both know. It's kind of obvious." Maddie replied. "Why don't you tell the guys? I'm sure they'll take it just fine." Maddie offered.

"I can't." Carey replied nervously.

"What's she talking about?" Cody asked his mother.

"Nothing!" Carey answered quickly right as a soft knock sounded on the door. Carey looked down at her watch.

"Dang. Honey I'm sorry but our time is up. There are only twenty minutes left and if we don't leave soon, Zack won't have enough time." Carey explained.

Zack. Maddie's heart fluttered at the simple mention of the other boy.

Carey bent down and kissed the young woman on the cheek, while Cody just studied his mother suspiciously. Carey avoided his gaze as if it were from the mellow notes quartet.

"Bye Maddie. Love you." Cody said as he bent down and kissed her also. He backed away from her and walked towards the door before giving his mother a look.

"We're going to talk about this "secret" later." He told her and she simply groaned in response.

"Dang man just use up all the time why don't you?!" Maddie heard once they had exited the room. She smiled softly recognizing the voice right away. Zack.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Maddie watched as Zack entered the room with someone else. Her heart caught in her throat and she thought that she just might explode of happiness.

She was feeling so many emotions just at the sight of the young man. It was amazing what an effect he had on her.

Her heart clenched inside of her chest however, when she'd caught sight of the second visitor.

'Kimberly?' she thought to herself. She wondered why in the world Zack would bring her there to visit and was deeply hurt by the entire situation.

Maddie glanced down at their hands, which were intertwined and felt as if someone had literally just ripped her heart into a million pieces.

She looked up from their hands and her eyes met Zack's. He was looking down at her and smiling softly. It was such a comforting thing. No one else had done this. Everyone else had been too startled by her appearance, but here was Zack walking into her room and smiling all the while.

Her eyes then met Kimberly's which held suspicion and distrust. The other girl obviously didn't trust Maddie and Maddie didn't blame her for that.

"Hey" Zack said softly as he pulled a chair up to the side of her bed.

Kimberly eyed Maddie for another moment before standing at Zack's side.

"I'll let you have a moment." She told him. Zack grinned up at the blonde, a surprised look on her face.

"Thanks" he said to her, smiling widely.

She nodded.

"Be good." She warned, before bending down and kissing him chastely on the lips, she caught Maddie's eyes as they broke apart.

The look in her eyes was apparent. It was an obvious warning to Maddie, telling her not to try anything. Maddie wished with all her might right then that God could just give her some strength, just for a moment, so that she could slap the girl across the face.

"Hope you feel better." She said to Maddie, although it didn't sound like she was too hopeful. She turned and exited the room.

Maddie couldn't believe how much it had hurt to see Zack there with Kimberly. It hurt so much. She loved the man after all. She didn't want him to be with another woman; especially Kimberly whom she had never been to fond of in the first place.

She lay there in bed, deep in thought and Zack sat there next to her, silently watching her. He wondered how even when she looked so weak and fragile, she could still manage to look so beautiful. He couldn't lie though, it had been hard to walk in that room and keep a smile on his face after seeing the state that she was in. She didn't look healthy and she looked extremely weak.

"What you thinking about?" he asked softly, interrupting her thoughts, as he studied her.

She looked up at him, slightly startled.

"Nothing" she lied. Zack rolled his eyes at her answer.

"Well it's impossible to be thinking about absolutely **nothing**. We always are thinking about **something** otherwise we'd be dead." Zack rattled off smartly, sounding like Cody. This was something that his brother had often told him.

"If I'm thinking about nothing, than that is something." Maddie threw back, smiling at the look of surprise on Zack's face. He knew it! He knew Maddie was smarter than Cody!

He wondered how Maddie always managed to turn things around on him. She always seemed to be right about everything.

'Darn Hermione Granger!' he thought.

He opened his mouth to reply but could think of nothing to say.

"Oh no could it be?!" Maddie started dramatically. "Did I just render the infamous Zack speechless?" she teased.

Zack chuckled at her words and she laughed along before breaking out into a fit of coughs.

This slightly surprised Zack and reminded him once more of what a fragile state Maddie was in.

He handed her the cup of water that was on her bedside table and she slowly drank it before her coughs stopped and she handed the cup back to him.

"Thanks" she said softly.

He nodded and stared at her, studying her face and her small form as she lay in the bed.

"This is the last place I wanted to see you……" he started, speaking softly, as he continued to stare at her. The atmosphere quickly changed and became more serious.

"How have you been?" Maddie asked softly, wanting to know how Zack had been doing.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be asking the questions around here! Let's talk about you; besides I'll just bore you." Zack answered, wanting to know how Maddie had been but Maddie just sighed and gave him a look and Zack knew that he would have to be the first to answer.

"Fine….. I've been fine" he sighed in defeat. "But how have you been? That's what really matters." He said, studying her face.

"I've been alright, considering the circumstances." Maddie said softly as she looked around the hospital room for emphasis.

Zack nodded in understanding.

"I could kill Kevin for what he did to you. I'm so sorry Maddie. You didn't deserve that." He said, shaking his head as he thought of all the hurt Maddie had had to endure.

"Maybe I did." Maddie whispered faintly. "Maybe it was just karma rearing its ugly head. I mean I did cheat on him with you." She explained to him.

"Yeah, but at least you tried to make it better which is more than I can say for him!" Zack exclaimed, his anger for Kevin returning. Maddie looked down at her bed sheets and didn't answer and Zack decided to change the subject.

"How are they treating you in here? They giving you good food and everything?" he asked, looking at the blonde with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, they're treating me great." Maddie assured him with a small smile. He always had her best interest at heart.

"Good. Or I'd have to come up there and teach them a lesson." Zack told her. Maddie chuckled at his words. It was so…..so Zack.

Her smile slowly disappeared however, when she remembered how Kimberly had kissed Zack earlier. She remembered that the two were back together. She didn't know that anything could hurt so badly.

"Are you happy?" she suddenly asked, somewhat out of the blue. Maddie looked him directly in the eyes, waiting for his answer: waiting, praying, and hoping.

"What? What do you mean?" Zack asked, confused by the sudden non-specific question.

"You know what I mean Zack; now please just answer my question. Are you happy…with Kim?" it pained her to ask the question but she had to know. "I heard that you two were back together. Are you happy?...I just need to know; it'll give me some peace." She said softly, looking down at her hands.

Zack studied her for a moment. It was so hard. He'd thought that he could be strong. He'd thought that Maddie would no longer entice or tempt him but the fact was that he still cared about her. He loved her, but he'd promised Kim that nothing was going to happen and nothing was.

"Yeah I'm happy. I mean as happy as I can be…….." Zack answered.

"Good…..As long as you're happy I'm happy." Maddie answered before completely breaking down. It had all been too much. She was finally breaking down from seeing Nia cry, seeing London break down, and finally from seeing Zack with Kimberly.

She couldn't stop the tears from falling. He was happy with her. Zack was happy with Kimberly. He had finally moved on. She was too late. The tears fell down her face with a vengeance and Maddie felt as if she might die of a broken heart.

Zack watched her in shock for a few seconds. She'd started crying out of nowhere. It didn't take him long however to come out of it. He swiftly grabbed Maddie's hand and held it.

"Maddie don't cry. Please don't cry." He pleaded. "You know I hate it when you cry." He spoke quickly, trying to do whatever he could to keep her from crying.

"I can't help it!" Maddie sobbed and Zack let go of her hand and hurriedly tried to wipe away her tears.

"Ssssh." He cooed. "Why are you crying?" he asked looking into her light brown eyes with concern.

"Because! You and I…….we're really over." She cried.

A look of confusion crossed Zack's face.

"I thought that was what you wanted." He said to her.

"I did too!" Maddie said, trying to control her crying. "But it's not." She said softly, her eyes shining passionately as she looked at him.

"I love you Zack! I love you so much………but before, I convinced myself that I was in love with Kevin and not you because I was scared. I was so scared of you and the way you make me feel." She said as the tears silently flowed down her cheek.

"Maddie……" Zack started, wiping more of the tears away.

"You make me feel so wonderful, but I feel vulnerable and I have no control when I'm with you. I was scared of you Zack! And I pushed you away! I caused you so much hurt and so much pain just because I was a coward." She said, shaking her head, ashamed of what she had done.

"Maddie………." Zack attempted once more. He was completely blown away by her words. She loved him.

"And now it's too late." She said brokenly as she tore her eyes away from him. "You've moved on. You're with Kim and now we'll never get back together." She sobbed before breaking out into another crying fit.

Zack sat there not knowing what to do. He wanted to throw his arms around her and never let her go. He wanted to tell her that he did love her. He still loved her and he always would. He wanted to tell her that they could be together and that he would never leave her……….but he couldn't.

He'd promised Kimberly. Kimberly didn't deserve this. Kimberly didn't deserve to have her heart broken again. No. Kimberly didn't do anything wrong.

"Maddie look at me." Zack said softly. Maddie slowly looked up at him. Her nose was pink from her having cried so much and Zack thought that she looked absolutely adorable.

"I love you. I love you, okay? That's never going to change." He started before taking a deep breath. "But we can't get back together." He finally said.

The simple statement crushed all of Maddie's hopes. He loved her but they couldn't be together? Why not? It was really over.

"I can't do it to Kimberly……..And if you think about it, are we really good? I mean are we really good for each other?!" he asked her.

Maddie was caught off guard by his words and bit her bottom lip as she thought about what he'd just said.

"I mean we drive each other crazy! I want you but you don't want me, then you want me and I don't want you. Maybe we just weren't meant to be. Maybe life would be easier for the both of us if we were just friends." Zack said softly.

Maddie's face scrunched up, a mixture of both hurt and confusion on her face.

"I….I guess so." She said softly, looking down.

"What the hell am I talking about?!" Zack asked himself before crashing his lips into Maddie's.

Maddie was shocked by the sudden movement but was ecstatic that it had happened and gratefully kissed him back. He broke apart from her and she looked up at him with surprised eyes.

"I love you Maddie. I love you so damn much. I love you more than freakin life!" he told her before kissing her once more with even more passion.

Maddie sighed with relief at his words. It felt so good to be kissing Zack again and to simply be in his arms. It had been way to long.

He broke the kiss again and kissed her forehead softly.

"I really didn't want to hurt Kimberly but I love you. I know we drive each other crazy but that's what I live for and if I didn't love you so damn much, I wouldn't even bother!" he said before kissing her again.

Maddie opened her mouth to tell Zack that she loved him but never got the chance as he thrusted his tongue into her mouth. The two kissed in a passionate, heated, kiss; their tongues meeting and dancing together.

The two broke apart, both struggling to catch their breaths. That's what happens when you kiss until you can't breathe. Zack rested his on her shoulder kissed her neck briefly.

"I love you so much Zack!" Maddie said softly as she found his hand and held it.

Zack brought his head up and looked into her eyes and lovingly caressed her cheek.

"I love you and I'll never do this to you again. I don't want to be with any other man. I just want to be with you." She told him, her eyes shining with happy tears.

Zack smiled down at her before he bent down and kissed her.

He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Maddie Fitzpatrick, his childhood crush, the woman he loved, was in love with HIM! She was in love with him and she wanted to be with him and only him. Zack felt like doing one hundred back flips. Then a thought hit him.

"I care about you." Zack said softly to himself, shaking his head as he chuckled.

"Huh?" Maddie questioned softly.

"That's what I told Kimberly earlier. I told her that I cared about her. I couldn't say that I loved her because I don't. I only care about her!" Zack exclaimed happily in realization.

Maddie smiled real big at Zack's words.

"You've got to get better Maddie, okay?" he told her, looking down at her with concerned eyes. "I love you so much and so does everyone else. You've got to get better so that we can actually be together………without us cheating." He joked.

Maddie chuckled softly.

"I will get better baby, okay? I promise. There's no way I'd miss out on being your girlfriend." She assured him.

"Promise?" he asked softly.

"Promise." She answered. She just knew somehow that with Zack and her back together, she was going to make a swift recovery.

'Someone must really be looking out for her up in heaven.' She thought happily to herself.

She couldn't believe that she and Zack were finally together. He had taken her back. It had seemed impossible but they were finally back together.

Zack smiled.

"When you get out of here, I'm going to make love you fifty times." He told her, looking at her with loving, passionate, and lustful eyes.

Maddie giggled.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. And I plan on keeping it too!" he said before kissing her again.

The two were so happy and so caught up in one another that they hadn't even noticed that someone had entered the room but they found out when they heard someone scream.

"You've got to be kidding me?! NOT AGAIN!!"

**Author's note:**** Well this is not the end!! We have two more chapters to go and I think that you guys will enjoy it! Please please review and really let me know what you guys thought about this chapter. I worked extremely hard on it. It was really hard. I wanted to do the make-up justice. I'm sorry for any mistakes! I didn't proof read as much as I should've. Please let me know what you thought and also, I need to know if you guys want me to continue the Lody stuff in this fic. I don't know if you mind Lody sharing the last two chapters with Zaddie. Trust me lots of Zaddie things will be happening, but I will only include the Lody with you all's permission so please let me know! I hope you enjoyed it and God Bless!!**


	18. Chapter 15 pt1

We walk into the huge store hand in hand but I quickly let go of Zack's hand as I eye the huge array of dresses

**Author's note:**** Hello guys! First of all I would like to thank you all for reading the story and now I would like to thank my reviewers from last week, **_ColeSprouseFan, Jewel, Spedclass, Smaginn, BlondyCasper, Lennie1984, Peanuthwk08, Rodriguez, Misha, TashLOVE, Sandt21, and Androclez_**! ****I enjoyed reading ya'lls reviews immensely! Also thanks to **_**Peanuthwk08**_** who inspired me to write the last chapter! Thanks to **_**Sandt21**_** who'd actually inspired me to write Lody in the story at all! I have decided to continue with them and I think you guys will like the outcome! And also thanks to **_**Androclez**_** who doesn't even know it but he inspired me to write a certain part of realness to the story also! Now without further ado, here's chapter 15 Part 1! I hope you enjoy it! Please forgive any mistakes! Blame my eagerness to put it up for you guys!**

**Chapter 15 Part 1**

**ZACK'S POV**

I am on the living room sofa in Maddie's apartment/dorm. She is in the shower and I'm waiting for her to get out. We're going shopping for her prom dress today. It's tomorrow you know! She got out just in time!

She's been out of the hospital now for about three days but was told to take it easy. Today is officially the day that she is all better, but if you ask me, she was fine three days ago!

I just thank God every day for healing her. She scared me so much. I'm just so happy that she's okay and I'll make sure that nothing bad ever happens to her again. Well actually I can't really do that but I'll do whatever is in my power to make sure that she doesn't get hurt on my watch!

Well let me go ahead and tell you guys because I know you're wondering what happened with Kim. Well it was her who had walked in the room and a wave of guilt washed over me. I can't believe I did it to her again! I sure wish I hadn't given her that speech in the hallway about how she had nothing to worry about. That made me feel even worst. I mean she had trusted me to be alone with Maddie, and I'd freaking broken her heart…..again!

What a spaz! I sure wish I didn't have to hurt her! That was the only downfall. I had tried to apologize but she had simply stormed into the room and slapped the crap out of me before storming back out. And I'd deserved it. I'd deserved every bit of it. I just hope that she finds the special guy out there who is for her; someone who can give her all of his heart because I couldn't do that.

Anyways Maddie and I are together now and that makes me the happiest man alive. I know we had to go through a shit load of things before we finally got together but hey that's life. And nobody's love is perfect and if it was, that would be BORING! But through this storm, we've finally reached a calm point and I am definitely enjoying it. I'm finally with the woman I love.

In any other case I would feel that maybe this wouldn't work. I mean we both were in relationships and had gotten together by somewhat cheating. That's not a good foundation for a relationship! It's like Payton on that freakin show that Maddie loves so much! She and Lucas are together but they're relationship was built upon lies, and cheating, and hurt. I think it's complete bullshit.

Maddie and I are different though. I say this only because I've loved her since I was like eleven. In any other case I'd be appalled. But c'mon I've loved her forever and everyone knows that. I don't exactly love the circumstances we got together over but I'm just happy we're freakin together! Gosh I'm happy! And I know it's going to work! I love the woman! And she loves me! I didn't think it was possible but MADDIE FITZPATRICK LOVES ME!

Damn I'm a lucky man.

**FITZWANTSAKISSFITZWANTSAKISSFITZWANTSAKISSFITZWANTSA**

We are walking in the mall, in search of the prom dress store London told me about. Yep, **we**. Zack insisted that he come along. He thinks he's so slick. I know he just wants to get a glimpse of me in my prom dress. He wants to know which one I'm going to buy, but little does he know that he's not going to get that information!

London and I have a plan to prevent that! London. She's been absolutely great. Besides Zack, she has also been a frequent visitor; stopping buy and bringing soup and other gifts. She's the greatest. And get this. She's paying for my entire prom ensemble! Isn't she the best?!

She said that she wanted me to be able to get what I really wanted and not worry about price since I was finally going to prom with my dream guy; my prince charming. Zack is my prince charming you know. He has been absolutely wonderful these past three days. And remember when he'd said in the hospital that he was going to make love to me fifty times? Well we haven't reached fifty yet but we've had a good five so far!

Anyways let me tell you about the plan. The plan is that I will try on the dresses and when I find the one I like. I will secretly text London and she will come down and get it while meanwhile I will still try on a few more dresses before Zack and I decide to leave; that way he won't know which one I bought! He's going to be surprised when we leave the mall empty handed! Oh well! Serves him right, little nosy!

We finally spot the store. The store was called _Alyce._ It was absolutely humonguous.

We walk into the huge store hand in hand but I quickly let go of Zack's hand as I eye the huge array of dresses.

They're so many! And they're all so beautiful!! I squeal excitedly, running over to one of the many racks of dresses.

Zack follows silently behind me, an amused look on his face. This is like some sort of field day, the circus or fair! It's dress city!

"Look at all of them baby!" I exclaim excitedly, looking up at him and gesturing to the dresses in front of me.

He smiles and nods his head.

"Something tells me we're going to be here for a while……." He says, but there is a smile on his face nonetheless and I know that he is only joking. I would go crazy and try on the whole store but for the sake of Zack's sanity I decide not to go over five dresses; at least I'll try not to.

I lick my tongue out at him and he rolls his eyes at me but continues to smile. There are so many dresses; I don't know where to begin!

I look around the store, observing the many racks of dresses before a pout makes it's way onto my face.

"I don't know which one to start with." I say disappointed.

"How about this one?" Zack says holding up a short black dress.

I eye the item with discuss. It's a plain cocktail dress not to mention it is Shirley Temple short and downright skimpy.

"Giggle giggle joke joke!" I say. "You're losing it boyfriend if you think I'm going to wear that." I say.

"I think it would look damn good on you." He says, smirking at me.

"Of course you would." I say sarcastically but then an idea strikes me. "Maybe your right baby. I mean it's not that bad of a dress and I mean I think all of your friends would love seeing me in it too!" I say, grabbing it from him and turning towards the direction of a row of one of the many dressing rooms in the store.

"Hold on!" Zack exclaims, catching my arm. "My friends ain't gonna see you in this!" he exclaims shaking his head vehemently. "They'd be undressing you with their eyes and then I'd have to kick some asses!" he tells me. He's so possessive sometimes but I don't mind. We both have that in common.

"That's what I thought." I say handing the "shirt" back to him before my eyes land on this red dress. It is a silk, red; strapless dress. Black beads line the bottom of the dress and black lace trims certain parts of the top. It is absolutely beautiful and sexy.

I run over to it and pick it up. It's a size 6. Just my size! I pick it up and admire it, pressing it to my body.

"Wow!" Zack exclaims coming over to join me. "That dress is smoking babe." He says looking at me with an intense gaze.

"You think so?" I question.

"Hell yeah!" he answers enthusiastically. He likes it! I smile at his answer.

"I'm gonna try it on." I tell him before turning and going to one of the nearby dressing rooms. There so secluded and private. I love it. There are several rows of five dressing rooms spread out in various locations throughout the store. It's very high class; which is why London shops there.

I enter the dressing room and quickly undress. I unzip the beautiful red garment. Thank God it isn't one of those complicated dresses! I make sure not to undo the zipper too low; that way I can zip it back up without any trouble.

Within a minute I have the red wonder on and let me tell you, it hits me well in all the right places. I look myself over in the mirror and smile before exiting the dressing room. Let's see what my man thinks.

"Wow." Zack says before biting his bottom lip. I watch as a look of admiration crosses his face before turning into something else. Lust? Oh yeah that's definitely lust I think as I watch Zack continue to stare at me. Damn is that a hot stare! My breath hitches as I quickly compose myself.

"You like it?" I finally ask.

"Oh yeah." Zack says, his voice low and husky. I blush.

"Good! I think I'm going to get it!" I say, turning and heading back into the dressing room.

Once inside I look myself over one more time. The dress is absolutely beautiful but I can't help thinking that I should try on some more. I mean who in the world actually buys the **first **prom dress they try on? No one! Why? Because you're suppose to try on more than one! It's like an unwritten rule!

I sigh taking the beautiful red dress off. I place it back onto the hanger and proceed to get redressed.

**ZACKISBACKZACKISBACKZACKISBACKZACKISBACKZACKISBACK**

Damn my girl is hot. Maddie Fitzpatrick is freakin smoking hot! When she came out of that dressing room in that hot red number, man! I was turned on to say the least. And I've come to a conclusion.

I'm going to have Maddie naked and in my arms within the next half hour. As soon as we can leave this freakin mall, I'm going to freakin ravish her. I'm all hot and bothered now and it's driving me nuts. I wanted to freakin jump her right here in the store but I'm trying to have some self control but I don't know how much longer I can control myself! We've got to get home!

Maddie exits the dressing room again with her regular clothes on and the dress in hand. I sigh in relief at the sight of her. Let's get the hell out of here.

"I think I'm going to try a few more on." Maddie informs.

Damn. My mouth drops open in shock. Alright I can restrain myself for a little while longer; for Maddie. I close my mouth and nod my head.

Maddie then proceeds to walk to the other side of the dressing room where she proceeds to pick up a baby blue number. It is a noodle strap – spaghetti strap, whatever they call it, it was one of those type dresses. It was damn pretty too.

She admires it for a moment before heading towards another string of dressing rooms.

I wait for her outside of the dressing room still thinking of all the things I plan on doing to her when we get to her place. I can already hear her shouting my name out in complete ecstasy.

"Zack!" I hear her yell from inside the big dressing room. The store is pretty much secluded only filled with the wealthy and no one hears her but me.

"Yeah?" I call back.

"I need your help!" she says.

'Oh no you don't!' I think. I don't think she wants me in there when I'm having the thoughts that I am.

I take a deep breath before entering the dressing room. Maddie is wearing the blue dress. It looks absolutely stunning on her. She looks like a perfect, sexy little mermaid. I then notice that the back of her dress, which – how can I describe it? It's sort of like a sneaker. It needs to be laced up just like a sneaker would. Right now it is unlaced and she is looking at me for help, perhaps to lace it up.

Lucky for her I'm an expert shoe lacer! Did I actually just say that?! Anyways she gestures to the back of her dress and I nod in understanding.

She sighs as I move over to her.

"Thanks babe" she says as I pick up the silky materials and begin moving them in and out of the small loops.

She smells damn good and before I know what I'm doing, I bend down and begin softly kissing the side of her neck.

I watch in the mirror as she closes her eyes and moans at the sudden contact. I've ceased all lacing, quickly getting lost in the taste of her neck and her enticing scent.

"Zack….." she moans. "The dress……" she moans again, pulling away from me.

She turns around to face me and I quickly wrap around her waist and pull her close to me, crashing my lips into hers.

I can tell that this catches her off guard but she soon responds and kisses me back. I move my tongue into her mouth and we share a long passionate kiss. Her tongue matching my tongue's every move. She abruptly breaks away from me.

"We have to stop." She pants, chest heaving in that oh so enticing way.

"Why?" I question, panting, also out of breath.

"Because if we don't stop now, I won't be able to." She tells me, a look of lust now in her eyes; matching mine.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" I question.

She watches me for a moment, seemingly contemplating my words before abruptly pushing me out of the dressing room.

"Okay that's it. You've got to go! I'll be out in a minute!" she exclaims as she rushes me out of the dressing room.

Damn. I was so close.

**FITZWANTSAKISSFITZWANTSAKISSFITZWANTSAKISSFITZWANTSA**

Shit! The things that man does to me! I had to kick him out! He had me actually contemplating the thought of letting him take me right here **IN A PUBLIC PLACE!!** I was actually thinking about it?! He drives me absolutely crazy!!

My skin is tingling every where he'd kissed me and everywhere we had been touching; which was basically everywhere. He always had such an effect on me. Damn. Now I am freakin turned on. I'm going to try on one more dress and then I'm getting the hell out of here! Please excuse my language but I am now frustrated, hot and bothered and I want to be with my boyfriend!

I exit the dressing room, walking past Zack and placing the blue dress back onto the rack. I don't look at Zack. I can't right now cause I might just have to let him take me back into that dressing room.

"You know what? Why don't we check out that other store London was talking about?" I suggest, not waiting for his answer as I head out of the store. I know he is behind me.

I had to get out of there. It was too tempting. I'm hoping that the other store will be more crowded, full of people even, that way I won't be tempted to such scandalous things in there.

We walk into it. _Clarisse_ is what it is called. Oh and guess what. **There is hardly anyone in this store! **Freakin awesome! What is going on?! I'm about to abandon all hope and just decide between the two dresses I've tried on when I see it.

It's like my eyes are drawn to it. There in the very back of the store, to the left is the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. It is silky and white, glittery; with ruffles and just the right amount too! The straps of it started center chest and ventured out to wrap around the neck. It was absolutely breath taking. My dream dress.

I gush at it. I can't believe how beautiful it is. It is absolutely gorgeous.

"That's beautiful." Zack says from behind me, leaning over my shoulders and peering at the gown.

"Isn't it!" I say, smiling up at him.

"That's the only one of its kind in the United States." says a small brunette lady as she approaches us. She kind of took me off guard. I was thinking that Zack and I, along with the other four customers we'd spotted, were the only ones in here.

"There are only five others like it and they are in other countries. It's made in Indonesia you know?" she tells me.

"It's beautiful." I tell her before reaching for the tag and retrieving it. I stare down at the material before smiling widely.

"And it's just my size too!" I exclaim happily.

"Well. I think you ought to give it a try. Seems like it was made for you dear." The middle-aged storeowner says.

I smile still looking down at the dress.

"I think I will." I say slowly and the lady gives me a friendly smile before walking away.

"I'm going to try it on real quick okay babe? And then I'll be right back and I promise we can go straight home!" I tell Zack before disappearing into the single dressing room on this side of the store.

This store's dressing rooms are set up different from the others. The other ones were separated into rows of five but these are singly scattered among the stores; a good distance between them too.

I quickly undress before putting on the breathtakingly beautiful dress. As soon as I pull it up, I sigh looking at my reflection.

The dress hugs me in all the right places. It just looks so good on me and it feels right. I feel like a princess in this gown and that's when I know that this is my prom dress. I smile before reaching behind me in order to zip the prom dress up. I move the zipper up with ease before it stops abruptly on its track.

I pull again trying to regain composure but to no avail. I try to move it down to get it back on track but this doesn't work either. I then begin to yank on the annoying thing but it will just not budge. Damn. I've got to call Zack in here yet another time. Well hopefully he'll behave better this time; besides, the quicker I get the dress off, the quicker we can head home.

"Zack!" I call out again.

"Yeah babe?" I hear him call back.

"I need your help again." I groan. I can handle him. If he doesn't want to behave I'll just have to remind him that we need to get home. I can handle him! He'd better behave!

"You rang." A voice whispers in my ear. I almost jump. It's Zack.

"Um yeah," I say trying to regain composure. "The zippers stuck. Could you please just zip it up….**just zip it up and nothing else!**" I say, putting stress on the last part of the sentence. "**You know; so we can get out of here!**" I say.

He looks at me before smiling innocently and nodding his head. What the hell was that?! That was a look of mischievousness. I saw it! Right before he smiled that fake, innocent smile, he had that oh so infamous look on his face; the look that signified that he was up to no good.

I eye him suspiciously and he just continues to smile innocently before coming to stand behind me.

I feel him grasp the zipper and then attempt to zip it up. When it doesn't budge he starts to yank on it, just like I had a moment ago. I feel it finally start to move. Great! Before it wouldn't even budge up or down! Now we can finally go – Ooooh.

What the heck! That little rascal! I knew he was up to something – Ooooh. I lean my head and bite my lip, attempting to hold back the moan that is fighting to come out. As soon as Zack had gotten the zipper to move, he'd surprised me by swiftly wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting both of his hands up to firmly cup my breasts.

Shit! He'd caught me off guard and now he was making me completely powerless to stop him. It was like I couldn't even speak. It just felt so damn good.

He grasped them and squeezed them over and over again.

"This dress really does look beautiful on you." He says in a low husky voice and the next thing I know, he removes his hands from my breast only to enter into the back opening of my dress and find them again. I guess he couldn't get as much "access" as he'd wanted through the fabric.

"Damn. Shit. Ooooh." A low moan escapes my mouth as Zack continues his ministrations. The dress has a built in bra so he is wreaking havoc on my bare chest right now. He is squeezing, rubbing, and just driving me completely wild. I feel myself instantly becoming wet for him.

And just when I think I will go over the edge, just by him simply doing what he's doing, he stops. He stops and removes his hands from my breast, before turning me around to face him. He is looking at me with the most animalistic, lusting eyes that I've ever seen. It is completely turning me on.

He openly looks me over before stepping closer to me and claiming my lips, in one swift move. He kisses me passionately and wastes no time before plunging his tongue through my lips and into my mouth.

We kiss swiftly and we kiss wildly but most of all passionately. I can barely complete a sentence in my head or think a coherent thought. I can't believe we are actually doing this; in a dressing room of a high class department store no less! He drives me absolutely crazy!

He quickly moves down from my lips and claims my neck. He leaves open mouthed kisses all over my neck. If he keeps this up, I'm going to be sporting hickies at the prom!

He sucks, nips and kisses all over my neck. With a swift move, he reaches behind my back and unzips the dress all the way down and pulls it down to the floor.

It's a five hundred dollar prom dress, but I'm not thinking straight right now. All I'm thinking about is how good this feels. He reaches down and grabs my ass and starts to rub it while continuing to kiss my neck. I can feel his plunging member against my wet center and it is driving me crazy. I can't take it anymore.

"Zack……stop teasing." I finally manage to get out.

He stops his attack on my neck and looks up at me.

"Whatever do you mean?" he pants, feigning ignorance. That man! He's so annoying some times!

"I need you." I pant. I'm in no mood to play games. I can't stand it anymore. He's got my body practically begging for him. No other man could do this and I would never want another man as much as I want Zack. I love him so damn much.

"Say it again." He breaths, fiercely kissing my lips. He breaks away from me and looks into my eyes.

"I need you Zack Martin. I need you inside of me." I say. This elicits a smile from him.

"Well you've got it babe." He growled before starting to remove his belt. I wait for him to finish, standing stark naked before his fully clothed self.

He quickly removes his belt and pulls of his pants; boxers along with it. I swiftly move and pick up the beautiful princess dress. I put it on it's hanger and hang it up on the other side of the dressing room.

I turn around and am met by the sight of Zack bottomless. I gape at his obviously aroused member and he smiles, catching my stare and walking over to me. He gently pushes me into the wall before entering me with ease.

He knows these walls. They are now very familiar to him. He knows how to make me tick and he knows what sets me off. He knows me. My walls automatically clamp around him. It feels so good to have him inside of me.

He suddenly moves outward before plunging back in, deeper this time and eliciting an instant moan from my lips. I've got to stop that or else someone might hear! Zack starts to pump in and out at a slow steady pace. It's driving me crazy. I clamp my teeth together in attempt to stop the moans.

"Faster" I breathe out and Zack looks up and smiles at me before quickly moving faster. I bite my lip; I am barely able to stop the moaning. I hear Zack grunt and I kiss his neck, urging him to go on. He groans against the touch of my lips and before long, I cannot kiss him any longer. All I can do is bite down on my lip with all my might to stifle the moans of passion he is eliciting from me.

I am so close. He reaches a certain spot and I moan loudly. He swiftly kisses my lips managing to stifle some of the long moan. He breaks away and continues to pump and that's when I feel it. I feel it rippling throughout my entire body. Every single part of my body is tingling and I am so hot that I feel I might burst into flames any second.

"Zaaaaack" I moan into his awaiting mouth as I orgasm and a few seconds later, Zack follows. I fall into him, completely spent and although I know he is equally spent, he manages to still stand and support me. I swear he's a sex god.

We finally make our way to the bench inside the dressing room. He lays his pants down on top of it and we sit down. I still can't really think straight. I absolutely can't believe we just had a quickie in the dressing room! Well actually it wasn't too quick. It was amazing.

I look around the dressing room. There is no evidence of sex. My dress is hanging up neatly. We are sitting on Zack's pants; well I guess the underwear lying on the floor would be of some evidence. I then notice the distinct smell of love making in the air. Oh yeah. We have got to get out of here before someone smells that and we get banned from the entire mall! That darn Zack!

**Sorry for any errors! I didn't proof read too much! Please Review!! I will be updating part 2 soon hopefully! **


	19. Chapter 16 pt1

**Author's note: ****Okay it's double confirmed and completely official, I am the biggest jerk in the world of fanfiction! I am so incredibly, super duper uber, completely sorry. I have taken so long to update for my own personal reasons and it was completely unfair to all of you faithful readers and reviewers. I was once again waiting for more reviews but that was so stupid to do because I made the faithful readers wait forever and a day. I am so completely sorry for that. That was very insensitive and selfish of me. Anyways, I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I just want to thank all of you guys and once again, I'm sorry. Please enjoy and you don't even have to review but you guys know that I love to hear from you so if you can find it in your heart, review. Again, I'm sorry and I don't plan on making you wait too long at all for the final chapter. Thanks and enjoy!!**

**Chapter 17**

"I can't believe we just did it in a dressing room at **the mall**!" I exclaim, still in shock of it all as Zack drives heading to the Tipton.

"Yeah. Sorry about that babe." he says, looking over at me with an apologetic look on his face.

"I guess I could've waited till we got to your place." He says training his eyes back on the road.

"Yeah you could've!" I bark. I'm not too mad though. I mean how can I be? It was completely amazing. "You are so impatient!" I admonish.

"Only when it comes to you." He smiles. Isn't he something else?! How does he come up with these things?

"You can stop the sweet talk Zack. I'm not mad at you." I tell him as we pull into the parking lot of the Tipton. There are hardly any free parks! Guess we'll have to park in the back.

"Who says I was sweet talking?" he asks. He's such a flirt.

I roll my eyes as he parks the car, turns off the engine and gets out.

He rushes over to my side and opens the door for me. He's such a gentleman.

"Thank-you" I say, curtseying. He laughs and kisses me on the cheek.

"You are so silly sometimes woman." He tells me before rushing ahead of me to open the back door of the Tipton for me. There is no doorman back here.

I smile my thanks and enter before him.

I head towards the elevator and I hear Zack jog to catch up to me. I feel him grab my hand and I look down at our adjoined hands before looking up at him. He's smiling. I smile back at him. He's a hopeless romantic, really he is.

We reach the elevator and he pushes the up button with his free hand. We only have to wait a few moments before the elevator is there.

We step onto it. It's empty.

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" I ask him as the door shuts and dings.

He pushes the "23" button and then turns to me.

"One of my buddies, "Josh Booker" is having a party. Wanna go with?" he asks, looking hopeful. "It'd be pretty sweet to walk around the party with you on my arm. The boys would die of jealousy!" Zack jokes.

He loves to parade me around. I don't mind. It's quite flattering actually.

"Baby did you forget?" I ask him. "I'm sleeping over at London's tonight. We're having a girl's night remember; since I haven't seen her much since I've been released from the hospital, **thanks to a certain someone**……." I say, looking pointedly at him.

"What?!" he asks, smiling innocently. "I didn't do anything that I didn't warn you of previously!" he says. That's true actually.

"Whatever!" I smile.

The elevator reaches the 23rd floor and we both walk off still holding hands.

We stop in front his door.

"So I guess the next time I see you will be tomorrow at prom." I tell him.

He sighs dramatically.

"It just seems so long!" he says, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into him.

"Oh shut-up! You are such an attention seeker!" I laugh.

He pouts at me.

"Can I have a good-bye kiss? Since I won't see you for a while……." He asks, smiling playfully.

"You may." I concede, playing along with him.

I give him a quick peck on the lips before breaking away from him and smiling.

He laughs at me, a knowing look on his face.

"You are such a tease." He tells me before kissing me passionately.

He works his tongue into my mouth and we kiss for a few seconds before I break away.

"Okay we better stop." I breathe. "Or you will be dealing with a very pissed off London and I with an upset Josh." I tell him, knowing that if we keep this up it will turn into round 2 of what happened at the mall.

"We can just be a little late……" he says, looking at me with persuasive eyes.

"No way mister! You and I both know that once we get started, we don't stop!" I tell him.

He thinks about this for a moment before nodding his head.

"Alright…..Well I'm gonna take a shower and change and then I'm off to the party!" he tells me, finally giving in.

"Ok. I tell him before leaning in and giving him a chaste kiss. "Be good." I tell him, breaking away from him and turning in the other direction.

"I'm always good!" he says. Oh that is a lie if there ever was one!

I roll my eyes at his playful smile before walking towards the elevator.

"Have fun at London's!" he tells me as I get on the elevator.

I nod and blow him a kiss as the door closes. I watch him smile and catch it before putting it in his pocket and then the door completely closes.

Yep! I'm in love. Sue me!

**ZACKATTACKZACKATTACKZACKATTACKZACKATTACKZACKATTACK**

I walk into the suite with a huge smile on my face.

"Back from shopping with Maddie?" Cody says from inside the kitchen where he is baking something. Oooh smells like brownies.

"Yep!" I tell him, making my way over to the couch where I plop down, prop my feet up on the coffee table, and move my hands behind my head in relaxation. I am a happy man.

"Did you get to see the dress?" he questions.

At this question I sit up, moving my feet off of the coffee table and my hands from behind my head.

"No! Get this – after she finishes trying on all of those dresses, she just grabs my hand and says "okay let's go home!" Can you believe it?! I don't know what that girl is up to!" I exclaim.

Cody smiles, a knowing look on his face. Know it all!

"That's what you get for dating a smart chick Zack! She probably figured you out before you even stepped into the mall and had already formulated a plan to keep you from seeing the dress." He rattles off.

I glare at him.

"She formulated a plan to keep you from seeing the dress." I mock.

"Hey! Don't get mad because you didn't figure it out and now you don't know what dress your girl is wearing!" Cody tells me.

I sigh in defeat before my eyes get big in hunger as I watch him retrieve a tray of brownies from the oven. I'm telling you my nose is as good as a dogs'! I'm better than Scooby-Doo!

"Oh great brownies!" I exclaim. "Lay some on me!" I tell him.

"Sorry bro. These are for Nicole." He tells me.

"The girl you're taking to prom?" I ask.

"Yep!" he smiles. "We're going to the movies tonight. Gonna get to know each other better." He says coolly.

"You wouldn't have to do that if you'd asked someone you actually know instead of some girl you met on myspace." I admonish, eyeing the brownies.

"Hey. Down Sparky!" Cody says, eyeing me in suspicion. "These are for Nicole! And besides it worked for Mark!" he defends, mentioning our friend who is going to prom with his super model girlfriend.

Yup they are still together! And she is as dumb as nails.

I roll my eyes.

I wonder why he didn't ask London to the prom. He's such a coward sometimes!

"You should've asked London to prom." I tell him. I know that he likes her. It's so obvious.

He glares at me.

"You know that she has a boyfriend!"

I look at him questioningly.

"Lance! Fish boy! Did you forget about him?!" He exclaims. "Besides she would never be interested in me." He says deflated.

"Gosh! Why am I always having to tell you not to put yourself down?! Geez you're such a loser!" I tell him.

"Maybe that's why! How can you tell me not to put myself down but then call me a loser?!" he exclaims, looking at me as if I'm a few chocolate drops short of Cocoa Krisps. Did you like that?! I love that cereal!

"Sorry" I sigh. "But she likes you Code. I can tell." I tell him. "I just don't see why you don't…..make a move!" I say.

"Cause I don't steal girl's away from their boyfriends!" he exclaims.

Dang. That was low!

He sighs when he sees the look of shock on my face.

"Sorry." He says quietly. "I didn't mean it….. I'm just frustrated man. I really like her." He tells me.

I brush it off.

"It's cool. I'm not mad at you. It is what it is. I wish Maddie and I would've gotten together under better circumstances but hey, we're together and she makes me so happy bro. I just want you to have that happiness to." I tell him. And I do.

He proceeds to cut the pan of brownie into little squares and places them onto a plate.

"And I will. Someday….." he says before grabbing a paper towel and a brownie, wrapping the brownie up and tossing it over to me.

I catch it with ease.

"Thanks!" I say. He nods.

"In the mean time," he starts, taking off his cooking apron. "I've got a date." He says before wrapping up the plate of brownies.

"I'm turning off my cell phone so don't call! Nicole finds interruptions utterly annoying."

I bet she does. And **she** probably is really a man, who has just escaped prison, and eats people. You never know with the internet!

"Have fun!" I call after him. "And call 9-1-1 if she tries to eat you!"

He turns around and gives me a confused look.

Oh right. I didn't say that part out loud.

"Hey you never know with the internet!" I tell him. "Be careful." I say, genuinely concerned.

"I will **mom**!" He jokes.

"Hey now! Not cool!" I admonish. He laughs.

"See you later! Tell Josh I'm sorry I had to miss his party!" he tells me as he darts out of the apartment door.

'Only Cody would bake a girl brownies for a first date.' I think to myself.

Oh well! Time for that shower!

**FITZONTHEBLITZFITZONTHEBLITZFITZONTHEBLITZFITZONTHEBLIT**

I knock on the door of London's suite and wait a few seconds before the brunette finally opens the door.

"About time! Gosh! It took you that long to find a dress?!" she asks in disbelief as she heads over to her couch.

She is still dressed in her regular clothes as am I; which is part of one of my favorite things about spending the night at London's.

When it's time to go to sleep she let's me go through her closet and pick out my favorite sleeping ensemble. I get to sleep in it and she gives it to me for keeps. It's one of our traditions and one of my favorite ones to. Isn't she the best?! You should go through my drawers! I have so much cute pajamas!

I close the door behind myself before heading towards the couch and sitting down next to her.

"Well that and the fact that Zack practically raped me in the dressing room!" I tell her.

She looks at me in pure shock.

"Shut up! You did it in the dressing room of _Alyce_?!" she exclaims.

"Nope. _Clarisse_." I tell her.

"Scandalous!" she gasps before a resolve look enters her face. "Well I have always said that their dressing rooms are way too big and offer way too much privacy. Something like this was bound to happen sooner or later!"

"Aren't they huge!" I agree.

"You could move a T.V, a dresser, and a bed in there and have a small bedroom!" She says and I smile, but then I remember the one thing I wanted to talk about with her tonight.

"Okay enough about me missy!" I say, changing my mood abruptly. "When do you plan on telling me what exactly happened between you and Cody?!" I say, cutting to the chase.

A panicked look enters the young heiress's face.

"Um I have a lot of stuff planned for us tonight! We're going to make strawberry smoothies, bake some chocolate chip cookies, watch "Mad Money," I know you've been wanting to see that and………."

"Don't change the subject!" I admonish.

That was close. She almost had me with the smoothies and chocolate chip cookies, and then the "Mad Money!" She knows I love Diane Keaton and Kaity Holmes; not to mention that Queen Latifah is freakin hilarious!

"Zack told me about how strangely you two were acting on the car trip to come see me. And plus I've noticed to! I haven't been out of the hospital long, but I've noticed that every time you two are in the same room, you're always sneaking glances at each other. What's going on between you two?!"

London opens up her mouth to answer.

"And don't you even think about trying to lie to me! I'm your best friend and you know I can tell when you're lying!" I admonish.

She then closes her mouth before finally sighing in defeat.

"Fine! I'll tell you!"

I look on expectantly and she sighs once more.

"While you were in the hospital, Cody and I kind of kissed." She says, looking down at the floor all the while.

Wow. I knew something was going on but a kiss?! Wow! This is so perfect…..

"Wow!" I exclaim aloud, unable to wipe the smile off of my face. I'd never thought of it until Zack told me of their little escapades but then I'd realized that Cody and London would be a match made in heaven. He'd be perfect for her and her for him likewise.

"So…….." I start, looking at her with excited eyes. "Did you feel something?" I ask. "When you kissed him…did you feel the butterflies?" I question.

"No." she quickly answers. "I didn't feel anything." She tells me.

I sigh heavily.

"C'mon London! How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm your **best friend**. I know when you're lying about something and more importantly I know when you **like** somebody so why don't you go ahead and admit it!" I prompt. 'Oh how the tables have been flipped. About a month ago she was telling me the same thing about Zack. That karma sure does work fast! And it's not always a you-know-what!'

"Fine!" London sighs heavily. "I did feel something!" she admits and a huge triumphant grin breaks out on my face.

"That's great!" I exclaim beaming at her.

"No Maddie it's not great!" she exclaims, a distressed look on her face. "I don't want to feel anything! We could never be together! He's with Barbara and he loves her!" she exclaimed before sighing and looking down at the ground brokenly.

A small smile made its way onto my face. I can't believe the queen of gossip some how missed this huge news!

"I guess you didn't hear, it's kind of old news……….." I start. I really can't believe she doesn't know this already!

"Hear what?" London asked softly, finally looking up to meet my warm gaze. I feel a little bad for her. She just looks so defeated, thinking that she doesn't have a hope or dream in the world of being with Cody.

"Cody and Barbara broke up like a week ago." I tell her.

A look of pure shock is plastered on my best friend's face.

"No" she says slowly, looking at me as if I just ate crayons or something. "That's impossible!" she exclaims.

"No it's not!" I laugh at London's disbelief. "They agreed to see other people. They both had felt like they were losing the "spark". I explain. 'I think that was a good term for it; don't you?"

"And it's no wonder why. They acted like an old married couple." I muttered underneath my breath. They were so boring.

London just sits there in shock before a huge grin breaks out on his face.

"So he's single." She says softly, looking off into the distance. Wow! She's got it bad. Good job Cody! He's gotten her hooked already, well I guess the first time I kissed Zack, I had gotten hooked too! Those two twins!

"Yep!" I say, smiling at her.

"How did I miss that?!....... And how did **you **find out?!" she sputters. "You were in the hospital!!" London exclaims in wonder and utter confusion.

"Okay number one, I'm in love with and go out with his brother. Cody **told **Zack and Zack tells me everything; so there's your second answer. Number two; you're first answer, you were too busy with business trips and visiting me in the hospital to find out the news and number **three**……oh yeah there was no number three! My bad!" I rattle off.

A look of realization crosses London's face.

"So he's single….." I start, arching my eyebrow at the brunette. "What are you going to do to change that?" I ask her with a smile on my face which she returns after hearing my words.

"I don't know…..but for starters, I'm going to prom!" she answers, a determined look on her face.

"I don't know London. Zack said that Cody is already going with someone. I don't want the green-eyed monster to rear its ugly head once you see him dancing with another girl." I say apprehensively.

London scoffs.

"I don't get jealous." She says dryly.

I give her a look as if she just announced that she was not a rich heiress because the lie is almost just as big as that.

"Do I have to remind you of a certain **mermaid** incident." I tell her.

She pouts at me stubbornly before replying.

"That's because Lance and I had been **in a relationship! **Cody and I haven't. I can take him dancing with another girl. Geez Maddie it's not that serious!" she exclaims and I roll my eyes at her.

"Whatever you say London…….Whatever you say…….." I drawl before sighing.

"But what are you going to do about fish boy? Are you really willing to break things off with him?" I ask, curiously.

"Yeah" London answers simply. "I don't mean to sound so blunt about it but Lance doesn't make me feel the way Cody does. In our whole three year, on and off relationship, I've never felt as many sparks, fireworks, and butterflies when we kissed, as I did that **one time** Cody and I kissed." She tells me.

"We've been together three years Maddie, but our relationship has barely went anywhere; verbally anyways." She says.

T.M.I!!! T.M.I at it's best! Oh well. I told her about Zack and I having sex in a department store. I think we're even……no mine was much worst!

"Cody, he makes me…well he just makes me feel **so many things** and you know what Maddie, I think I've secretly liked him for a while." London tells me and my eyes become big with interest as well as surprise.

"I mean he was always cute. And his geeky tendencies were always just too adorable. And that one time when I made him mad while we were doing the web show and he left, I really missed him. The show wasn't the same without him and neither was I. I'd missed him a lot, but I just chalked it up to disappointment in the show's lack of views. Maybe deep down inside, I'd known it back then. I don't know. All I know is that I really like him and I want to be with him." She says looking at me with a resolved smile on her face.

I squeal.

"Oh honey I'm so happy for you!" I exclaim. "I'm so excited!.......Oh my gosh we are so double-dating!!" I exclaim as soon as the thought comes to me.

She grins at the thought before it shrinks to a regular smile.

"I hope so." She says thoughtfully. "We don't know if Cody and I are even gonna happen…"

"We **will** be double dating." I repeat with confidence. "I'm certain that Cody likes you and you two will be together soon enough; I can't wait!" I tell her.

"I can't either." She smiles before clapping her hands in resolve. "Well enough of this boy talk alright!" she exclaims, standing abruptly from the floor. She helps me up before turning to the left.

"Let's make those smoothies!" she exclaims and I grin following right behind her. I can already taste the strawberry goodness.

**ZACKATTACKZACKATTACKZACKATTACKZACKATTACKZACKATTACK**

"What's up people!" I exclaim as I enter the party.

"Zack!" they all exclaim, giving me high fives, fist pounds, everything.

I grin, making my way to the back of the party where I know Josh is liable to be.

"Hey Zack!" various of the guys call out as I walk by.

"Sup boys!" I say.

"Hey Zack." A group of girls say to me.

"Ladies" I greet politely.

I finally reach the back of the house, but there is no sign of Josh. I do however see a group of guys huddled around a table. I make my way up to them and tap one of them on the shoulder. I wonder what all the ruckus is about…..

"Hey man." I greet. It is my friend Jamar.

He turns around and smiles, giving me a fist pound.

"Zack! What's up man?!" he says.

"Nothing much; just looking for Josh. You've seen him?" I ask him.

"He shakes his head. Not since about an hour ago. I think he's hanging with his girl." Jamar tells me.

Okay. I turn to make my way towards the kitchen where I am sure to find some good snacks and then I'll make my way into the living room and beat these kids at a game of poker. Did I mention I'm the champ?!

Before I can even take a step, somebody from the table calls out my name.

"Zack!" they call and it isn't long before the whole table turns and acknowledges me.

Damn. I was trying to get out unnoticed. What can I say? I'm kind of a legend at these parties. I'm known for having the most fun.

"Dude! You've got to get in on this!" Richard Napier exclaims. He's one of the most popular guys at school. We don't hang out much, but when we go to parties, we tend to stick together. He's a major partier like me.

"What is it?" I question, already knowing that I'll have to decline. This guy is known for doing some pretty crazy things and normally I would go along with them, but I did tell Maddie that I would behave and I plan on keeping my word.

"Beer-Challenge!" he exclaims. I look at him. Yep he's definitely already had a few beers.

I shake my head as soon as the words leave his mouth. No way. No way in hell. Beer-Challenge is a game where you challenge a person and you each drink as much as you can and the first one to pass out loses. They played it on Indiana Jones; the first one. If you've seen it….

"No Rich. I can't." I tell him before turning to the group. "Sorry. Not this time boys!" I tell them all, turning on my heels. Maddie would bury me alive if I played such a juvenile game.

"Aw c'mon Zack!" they all say.

I turn around.

"I can't. My girl told me to behave and she would be extremely pissed if I did **this**." I say, trying to reason with them.

"Whipped!" Rich starts and then the others join in with him until it's a chant.

"Yep! I say. "And while you guys are here drunk stupid tonight, I might just be getting **whipped** by her, and not in the bad way either!" I tell them before turning on my heels once more.

I take a few steps and then I hear Rich yell out.

"I dare you! I double-dare you!"

I turn around on the spot. Crap.

"I know you can't back down from a dare Martin. You never have." He tells me as I hang my head down in defeat and slump back over to the table.

"Matter of fact I triple dog dare you!" he says, laughing.

I push my way through the group which has somehow turned into a crowd. I make my way over to the seats and the junior who was sitting in it quickly scurries out of it.

I sit down crack my knuckles.

"Who's challenging me?" I bark.

"Me" Rich says before pushing the other guy out of the chair and sitting in front of me.

"This should be good." He says, rubbing his hands together.

"No it should be pathetic!" I say. "You're already drunk!" I argue.

"And I'll still beat you." He challenges, looking at me menacingly as he smiles.

"Jess will you do the honors?!" he shouts out. And a fiery red head makes her way threw the crowd. His girlfriend.

She sits two clean glasses in front of us and breaks out a bottle of vodka. She pours each of us a wealthy amount before backing away.

"I'll let you do the honors." Rich says.

"Oh how kind." I bite out, before downing the drink in one gulp. Damn my throat burns!

The crowd cheers and Rich silence them before he quickly does the same thing.

They all cheer once more.

Jess proceeds to pour us both another generous glass of vodka. This time I don't drink as fast to keep my throat from burning so badly.

The crowd cheers once more and then Richard downs his in one gulp again. Who is this guy?!

I take the newly poured glass and drink it all up. I don't care what I have to do. I won't lose. I've never lost out on a dare and I don't plan on losing today!

Richard downs his again and the crowd cheers.

I take my fourth glass and hold it up in the air.

"To your health!" I say before drinking up.

Richard laughs drunkenly before toasting to my health and downing his drink.

I move to grab my fourth cup and feel a little whoozy. We're not drinking out of little shot cups, these are full glasses and it's starting to have an effect.

"Zack you don't have to do this." Jamal says, placing a solid hand on my back.

"No man I'm fine!" I tell him, shrugging him off before I down the fourth drink.

"He's fine!" Richard echoes. He looks horrible. How is he still functioning. He downs his fourth drink with ease. He's a monster!

Jess places a fifth cup in front of us. I stare at it for a moment.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!............" the crowd begins to chant and I pick up the glass and down it.

Richard then proceeds to pick his drink up. He completely downs it and the crowd screams but all of a sudden he looks at me.

"I'm done" he lets out before his head drops onto the table.

I look at him in utter shock. Loud snores emanate from his unconscious form. Yes! I won.

"Alright Zack all you have to do is down this sixth drink and you win." Jimmy Dean, Richard's best friend says.

What? I have to do what?! Fine! I'm not backing out now!

I take the drink from Jess and slowly drink it. I stop mid-way. The room is starting to spend and I don't feel so good. I refocus on the drink and force myself to finish it's contents.

I finally drink the final drop and burp loudly.

"Yay!" the crowd bursts into cheers and I feel someone hoist my arms up in victory.

I smile. I won. The next thing I know. I hear someone over the crowd.

"What's going on here!" they yell.

I look up and I see Josh making his way through the crowd. Where has he been?!

"Josh!" I shout out excitedly.

The room is spinning worst then ever now.

"Zack!" he yells in alarm. A look of worry crosses his face as he looks at me. I don't know why. I'm just fine! I just won beer-challenge!

Then the room starts darkening and I struggle to keep my composer.

"Zack!" I hear Josh yell. "Zack!"

That's the last thing I hear before I am completely engulfed in darkness and all I can think about is what a complete spaz I am, and how I let Maddie down. Damn. She is going to completely murder my ass!

**FITZONTHEBLITZFITZONTHEBLITZFITZONTHEBLITZFITZONTHEBLIT**

We make our way to the kitchen. London's suite is so huge that it actually takes us a minute to reach the kitchen. London has the most perfect kitchen I swear! It has all the latest appliances and knick-knacks and some you've never even heard of that haven't come out yet! She has all the things you see on those commercials; pointless knick-knacks such as that special muffin pan that allows you to bake things inside of muffins and biscuits, and that special vegetable shredder. It is so huge and so clean and organized.

Just as we make our way to one of the three refrigerators she has in there, my phone rings. I glance at the caller I.D. It's Zack. Guess he couldn't go too long without hearing from me. I love that guy.

"Hey you" I say happily into the phone as London retrieves the strawberries and fruit juice, which mostly gives the smoothie its flavor.

"Hi" a nervous voice says on the other end. It's not Zack's however, and this is evident. I know my baby's voice.

"Um who is this?" I ask apprehensively.

"Um this is Josh. Zack went to my party tonight……." He started.

"Oh! Yeah I knew that." I say in realization.

"Yeah well the thing is…….well……Zack's drunk."

'He's what?!' He better have said that Zack's a monk…but that would be pretty strange wouldn't it.

"What?" I ask.

"Zack's drunk; um pretty wasted actually. Some guys dared him and you know how Zack can't turn down a dare…….." Josh continues.

Yeah I do know how Zack is about dares. He's like how Michael J. Fox was in "Back to the future" about being called chicken.

I am going to hurt him. I mean seriously cause him bodily harm, which wouldn't be too hard considering his lack of sobriety! He knows that I hate it when he drinks!! I'm going to strangle him!

"Anyways I've tried his brother but he's not picking up, and you're number one in his contacts so I called you. If you could, do you think you could pick him up? He passed out earlier but he's up now. He's just really out of it and I think he needs to go home." Josh tells me, a concerned tone to his voice.

"I'm on my way." I bite out before back tracking. "Oh and Josh….thanks for calling." I say.

I can't forget my manners. After all it's not his fault my boyfriend is an idiot! But he did pass out. I hope he's alright. And if he is I'm gonna kill him!

I slam my phone shut.

"What was that all about? Where are you "on you way" to?" London asks, with a concerned look on her face. I head out of the kitchen, London follows.

"I'm on my way to Josh Booker's party. My "dear old boyfriend" has been drinking and is completely trashed so I have to go pick him up." I say, voice dripping with sarcastic happiness as I grab my purse from off of the sitting room sofa and head towards the suite door.

"Oh **he's** in trouble." London says knowingly. She knows how I hate for anyone to drink. It's bad for you and it eliminates self control. Half the time you don't even know what the heck you're doing and that's not healthy.

" Oh Yeah!" I say quickly as I swiftly open the door.

"I'm sorry London! I'll be back after I pick him up!" I say, looking at her apologetically.

She nods her head in understanding and I dart out of the door and into the hallway. I am going to kill him!

**Author's note:** **Thank-you so much for reading! I'm sorry for any errors! If you haven't seen the movie "Mad Money" you should really go see it! It's hilarious! Also thank-you to **_**Male High School Musical Fan. **_**You're review really did put a smile on my face which I could not wipe off for about five minutes! That was really nice and flattering that you actually consider my writing to be professional material. I actually am working on a real book right now. It will be my first professional work. It's an epic book. Anyways thanks again for your review and thank you all for reading and putting up with me! Look out for the last and final chapter and God bless!**


	20. Chapter 16 pt2

**Author's note:**** Gosh! You guys must've been really pissed at me! It's like you all organized together and went on a review strike! I only got one review for the last chapter which would normally be laughable and it probably is to ya'll but since I worked really hard on it I don't laugh much at the concept. I do, however understand why ya'll didn't review. I do hope that you review for this one though. I worked really hard on it. I didn't want to make you guys wait. I hope that you enjoy it and I apologize for any mistakes. I'm sure there will be many because I didn't proofread because I really wanted to put this up for ya'll. Please excuse the errors! Thank-you for the review **_**Spedclass**_**. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review! I learned my lesson, I promise. And I really missed your reviews. Anyways God bless and enjoy!**

**Chapter 16 (Part 2)**

"What in the world were you thinking?!" we are in my car.

I just picked Zack up from the party. He was outside on the porch waiting for me. Josh had taken him out there to get fresh air. He is so out of it right now, but I don't care. I am still going to give him a piece of my mind!!

"I asked you to behave and what do you do? You do the worst thing possible!! You know I hate it when you drink!" I continue.

Zack is just looking down at his hands. Eyes glazed over and red. He looks a mess.

"Gosh Zack!!" I let out. I am just so angry at him. "Why do you do this to me?! As if it wasn't enough the first time I caught you drinking at that bar when you used that stupid **fake I.D**! Gosh! Are you trying to hurt me on purpose!" I exclaim.

I really don't know what is wrong with him. I am so pissed with him. How could he be so stupid?!

"Maddie please!" Zack calls out drunkenly, bringing his hands up to the side of his head. "The room is spinning and you're making my head pound!" he says.

"Serves you right!" I throw back, but I'm not completely heartless and I know that I am probably making the idiot feel worst by screaming at him.

I am quiet the rest of the trip to the Tipton, despite my constant urge to yell at him more.

I pull my car up to the entrance. No way am I going to park and then have to help Zack all the way threw the parking lot and then into the Tipton! He's a man! He's heavy!

I park and quickly emerge from the car. I rush over to Zack's side of the car where he is trying to get out of the car which is a drunken mess.

I help him out of the car and then tell him to put his arm around my shoulder. I then proceed to put mine around his waist and we make our way into the Tipton looking like a crippled couple.

I walk past the front desk and Moseby gives me a questioning look.

"Don't ask." I say, continuing up the small stairs that lead to the elevator.

I don't have to wait at all. As soon as I push the button, the elevator opens.; one of the perks of most guests sleeping at night.

I practically have to drag Zack onto it. He's getting more groggier by the minute. I quickly press the "23" button and we are off.

I wait patiently, well not so patiently. Why does he have to live way up on the 23rd floor?!?!? I am so giving him an earful as soon as he's sober! He sure is a Lucky SOB tonight!

We finally reach the floor and I proceed to go off the elevator but can budge because Zack is now completely out of it.

I look down at his sleeping form.

"Oh no! Baby don't do this to me…..I can't carry you off by myself!" I say quickly in a hushed voice.

I then proceed to slap him in the face a bit.

"Wake up! Wake up!" I encourage, reaching up to push the "door open" button again so that it won't close on us. And then I remember something.

"Crap what was the phrase. What was it?" I say to myself. And then it comes to me.

"Chocolate Chip Pancakes!" I call out.

"Where?!" Zack calls out, drunkenly sitting up. Oh thank God.

"Zack c'mon we have to get to the suite." I tell him, helping him up from the floor where he had slumped during his little slumber.

He stands up and then looks at me with a pout on his face.

"But what about the pancakes?" he asks, and it is the most adorable thing. What am I saying?! Forget I just said that! I am furious at him! It was not adorable! It was…….annoying! Yeah it was annoying!

I help his annoying self to the suite and reach into his side pocket for the key. He always keeps it there.

I quickly unlock the door and stumble into the apartment.

"Hey man." I hear Cody call but his happy tone quickly changes. "What the heck happened to Zack?!?!" He exclaims, leaving his spot at the kitchen table to come help me place Zack on the sofa.

Zack is quiet and he just looks down at the ground, feigning innocence. That's right! You shouldn't say **anything**! You should be ashamed! And cut the innocence crap! Anyone with a pulse knows that you aren't innocent!

"Well "your brother" so graciously conceded to being in some kind of beer drinking contest….and yeah…..he won!" I say, voice dripping with sarcasm as I dryly glare at the man in question.

"You did what?!?!" Cody yells.

"Bro!" Zack exclaims, hands rushing to the side of his once more. "Wanna try that again?! I think they may have just missed it on Mars!!" he yells angrily, before grabbing at his head once more.

"How could you be so irresponsible?!" Cody continues and I make my way towards the door.

"Cody I'm gonna leave. Good luck with Zack." I say. "He should be fine. He just really needs to sleep it off." I tell him, giving the once more unconscious Zack a fleeting look.

"Okay. Thanks for bringing him home." Cody says before also asking abruptly. "Oh do you think you could help me get him into bed?! I think he fell asleep while we were saying goodbye."

"Yeah sure." I say and I walk back over to the couch.

"You get the head and I'll get the feet." I instruct, and Cody obeys and quickly lift Zack off of the couch and carry him into his bed room. We carefully lay him down on the bed.

"Oh crap! I've got to get his pillow!" Cody says. "I hid it today. After he let Kimberly's hamster sleep on mine that one time, I told him I'd get him back for that!" Cody explains before leaving the room.

How in the world did he get even by **hiding** his pillow? I wonder. The whole hamster thing seems much worst. But then I hear the apartment door open and close.

Oh! Cody you are cold! He hid his pillow somewhere in the Tipton! He's getting better at these revenge things!

I glance down at Zack's sleeping form and proceed to cover him up with a sheet. He probably won't be too cold tonight because it is spring; plus he has all of his clothes on.

I look down at him, thoughtfully running my hand through his short hair.

"I am so angry at you right now." I tell his sleeping form. "But I love you and I want you to get better." I add softly, before bending down and gently kissing his forehead.

I then hear the apartment door open and close and soon Cody is back in the room, panting as if he'd just made the Forest Gump run. Gosh! Where the heck did he hide that thing?!

"Alright Cody if you've got it from here, I'm going to head over to London's." I tell him.

"London's?" Cody asks, his eyes visibly lighting up at the mention of her name.

"Yeah." I tell him. "I'm spending the night over there."

"Oh…well you know…I should walk you over!" he finally says. "This is no time of night for a girl to be out alone!" he concludes.

"Yeah…" I drawl out. "Alone…..in a hotel……where everybody is sleeping." I deadpan.

Cody gives me a sheepish look before nodding his head wholeheartedly.

"Yep! I just couldn't sleep tonight if I'd known that I let you make the journey alone!" he says dramatically. He is no actor.

"Okay normally I would accept the offer but I think it's best that you stay here with Zack." I tell him, an apologetic look on my face.

He sighs, a look of realization on his face.

"You're right…..Well tell her I said hi, will you?!" he adds excitedly. He has it bad! They are just too cute!

"I will!" I tell him, and then I leave.

Sleep never sounded so good before.

**ZPOV**

I wake up as soon as Maddie kisses me. She kissed me on the forehead and I woke up. I always come to attention when that girl kisses me. It's like Snow White or something……sleeping beauty! That's the one. Her kisses are just to good to go ignored.

I hear Cody run into the room with my pillow. Why does he have my pillow? And then I hear Maddie say that she's going to leave. No baby don't leave!

I watch them talk about London for a little while. Cody really should make a move. I mean he likes the girl a lot. It's painfully obvious; embarrassing even! You should've heard the pathetic story he just rattled off about Maddie being in danger at the Tipton and some crap! Pathetic!

Maddie then leaves the suite, much to my disappointment and then Cody turns to me with the pillow in his hand and I can't help but be reminded of those soaps when someone's in the hospital and one of their relatives walks into the room, grabs a spare pillow, and suffocates them with it until they die.

I watch Cody, my eyes opened wide as he makes his way over to my bed. I know we've had our fights in the past, but I didn't think it would come to this!

Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Mom shouldn't have let me watch those soaps with her when I was five! I was five! Or maybe it's just the vodka talking?........

Cody places the pillow **under** my head. Oh thank God! I let out a breath I wasn't even aware I was holding and Cody looks down at me before leaping away from me, a look of pure horror on his face.

"God dude! You almost gave me a heart attack!" he says, hand over his chest, as he breathes heavily. "I thought you were asleep!" he exclaims.

"Nope" I say simply. "I've been awake for about a minute." I tell him.

"Oh" he says, a look of confusion on his face, which quickly disappears and is replaced by eagerness. "Well as long as you're awake I have to tell you that you have really got yourself into some shit with this one." He tells me, shaking his head all the while.

"Huh?" I question.

"Dude, Maddie called you "my brother!" She said, 'Your brother' conceded to take part in some beer game." Cody continues. "Man is she pissed at you!" he exclaims.

"Damn" I let out at the end of his declaration.

"Yeah Damn." Cody agrees. "You have the worst timing of the ages! It's the day before prom and you've managed to shoot yourself in the foot! Congratulations my friend! You are officially royally fucked." Cody tells me.

I close my eyes and sigh heavily. I have got to be the biggest loser in the world right now! What am I going to do to make this up to her?!

The room starts spinning again and Cody begins to talk again but soon it all sounds like gibberish. I see a lion, a blue elephant and some dinosaur walk into the room before I am soon engulfed in total blackness.

Good bye people! Have a nice night!

I wake up the next morning with the biggest hangover, probably in the whole entire history of hangovers.

I trudge out of my bedroom and into the bathroom. It is 10 AM. I open up the medicine cabinet and pull out a bottle of Mylanta. It's pretty good for headaches and that stuff tastes good! I unscrew the cap and drink a generous amount from the bottle. Not too much! But I am trying to get better really soon! I've got a prom to go to!

I look in the mirror at myself. I examine my mustache and little patch of hair on my chin. I've gotta look perfect for prom. I see that some of my hairs in the mustache are trying to grow longer. Can't have that. I have a small mustache not a big one! I want to keep it that way.

I shave and clip a little and soon all is perfect again. What?! I'm not a metro I swear! It's just…..this is prom!

I run a hand over my head, looking good in that department. I then proceed to wash my face and just as I am about to brush my teeth, my stomach does a summersault. Dang that medicine works quick!

I'll spare you with the gross details but after I'm done getting all of that alcohol out of me, I feel a hell of a lot better. In fact I feel great! I brush my teeth and then exit the bathroom.

I head into the kitchen to retrieve some breakfast. Yum, smells like French toast.

"Feeling better?" Cody asks me as I make my way into the room.

"Like a winner again!" I reply.

"Good cause you need to get on the phone and apologize to Maddie or you'll feel like a loser again at prom!" he tells me.

I roll my eyes at him. This negativity stuff is really not helping.

He hands me a plate of French toast and I sit at the kitchen table.

Mom enters through the front door and smiles as she sees us.

"Oh great! Both of you are awake!" she exclaims before a look of nervousness enters her face.

"Guys I have something to tell you." She starts.

"Okay mom. Go ahead!" Cody says simply, turning off the stove and proceeding to load the dishwasher.

"No this is something big Cody. Come have a seat at the table." Mom instructs, and Cody gives her a curious look before making his way over to the table and sitting down.

Mom then sits as well and clasps her hands on the table. She looks mortified.

"Alright……" she says, nodding her head and we endure one of the most awkward moments of our lives. We're all just sitting here in total silence. Cody and I are waiting on mom to say something, **anything, **and she is just sitting there **still nodding!**

"Mom are you going to continue?" Cody finally asks, and this seems to snap her out of her temporary moment of stupor.

"Oh yes of course!" she says quickly. "Um you guys…..I don't know how to say this….but….I've been seeing someone!" she finally lets out.

There is another moment of silence for a while.

"Seeing. As in dating?" I ask.

"Yes" mom answers, nodding her head once more. Is that some type of new nervous action for her?!

"That's great!" Cody exclaims, and I can't help but agree wholeheartedly.

"G-g-Great?" Mom sputters. "You mean you guys aren't mad?"

I really couldn't be more pleased. I was really getting worried about her for a moment. I mean she's not getting any younger and at her date rate, she was destined to wound up an old maid. A bitter old maid with lots of cats…..a cat lady.

"No way mom!" I vocalize. "It's great that you're finally seeing someone." I tell her.

"So….who is the lucky guy?" Cody questions, giving mom a mischievous look; which she blushes under. She actually blushes! Okay seriously who is this guy?!

"Um….it's someone……" she starts, and Cody and I just wait for her to continue, but she doesn't.

"Okay mom," Cody says slowly. "We know that it's **someone**….." he starts, talking to mom as if she is in kindergarten. "Care to elaborate?"

"Someone you've known for a very long time……." She continues.

Who is it? Is it Arwin? That would be cool! But he was going out with that cute model. It wouldn't be cool for mom to break them up. He was really happy! But of course mom's happiness matters the most………

"Who is it?" Cody prompts.

"It's Moseby!" mom finally spits out.

My eyes grow big as saucers. Did I just hear her correctly. Did my mother just say that she was in a relationship with Moseby?!?! They fight all the time! I was under the impression that they couldn't stand one another! But then again, they haven't been fighting much lately……..

"Moseby?!" I question aloud.

"That's great!" Cody echoes me.

I look over at him as if he's lost all sanity.

"Great?" I question.

"Yeah!" Cody says nodding wholeheartedly at me. "Moseby's great. He's been more of a father to us than our own father. Why not make it official!" Cody explains.

I let his words sink in. Well he is right. Moseby has been like a father to us. And he's really not that bad once you get to know him. When we turned 16 he finally started treating us like adults and we even hang out with him sometimes.

"Cody's right mom. That is great! But Code you shouldn't get ahead of yourself. Why not make it official? We don't even know if they'll last long enough to even consider marriage." I reason. I mean it would be a wonderful thing but I've learned not to get my hopes up with these things.

"Actually," mom speaks up. "We've been going out for a year and a month now, and Moseby **popped the question this morning!!!!!**" she exclaims, squealing excitedly.

What?! That is so awesome!

"That's great mom!" Cody and I exclaim in unison. (See we do have our twin moments.) We engulf our mother in a big hug and at the exact same moment, there is a knock at the door.

"That must be him right now! He wanted to get you guys permission before we made anything official. Oh guys! I am so happy!" she squeals again. And I can tell.

It is really good to see my mom so happy. Wow. And Moseby did this to her? Who would've known? I'm so happy for them. How in the world did they keep this a secret? I'm gonna have a step-dad! Awesome! I wouldn't pick any other man.

Cody opens the door, big goofy smile on his face.

"You sly dog you!" he smiles and Moseby smiles nonetheless but there is an unmistakable look of confusion on his face.

Cody ushers him into the apartment, clapping him on the back.

"They know honey." Mom says and a look of realization crosses Moseby's face and he looks at us with what actually may be a look of fear. He's never looked at Cody and I like that.

"Are you guys mad?" he asks.

I nod my head with a serious look of disapproval before I bust out laughing.

"No way Moseby! This is great! Marry her! Be merry! Be happy! Have ten children! I don't care as long as my mom's happy. And you seem to do the trick." I tell him.

"Aw Zack." Mom says and I walk over to Moseby and hold out my hand. He shakes it.

"Welcome to the family." I tell him before hugging him.

"Thanks Zack." He says before hugging Cody also.

"You make me proud." Cody tells him, looking similar to a mother whose baby just said mother for the first time. He's such a sap sometimes.

"Thanks Cody." Moseby says.

"We would love to hang around here with you lovebirds," I start, grabbing my keys off the counter top, "but we've got tuxes to pick up." I finish.

"I want to drive!" Cody argues coming up behind me.

"No way! You had the car all last night for your date! I'm driving." I tell him.

"Fine" he sighs.

I unlock the door and step out into the hallway. Cody follows but then pauses in the doorway, turning around with a smile on his face.

"Be good." He says in a sing-song voice.

"Get out of there!" I say, yanking him out of the room.

Wow. My mom's getting married. Could life get any better? Oh yeah it could! Maddie could forget the whole party ordeal ever happened and we could live happily ever after! But of course this isn't a fairy tale so things don't work out that way.

Oh well, guess I'll have to call and beg for her forgiveness. God I hate apologizing!

**MPOV**

London and I are sitting in make-up and lipstick land getting our nails done. I swear her closet is like a mall!

She got the nail lady to come to us! How incredible is that!

I'm still going to prom. I mean I have to. Yes I am still furious at Zack for being so stupid, but this is his prom and it means a lot to him!

But I'm telling you right now that I am not dancing one dance with him until he gives me a proper apology!

My nails are so cute! You should see them! They are this clear hazy color. And they have white roses in the middle of them and the tips are white. They are so cute! I love them.

The lady is now working on my toes. She is really good. I'll be sure to give her a good tip when she's done. I can do that to since I'm not spending any money cause like I told you, London is completely financing prom. She is amazing!

I look up from the magazine I was skimming over as the "When I grow up," by the Pussy cat dolls, feels the room.

I reach into my pocket and retrieve my phone.

London gives me a questioning look.

"Is it him?" she asks.

I glance down at the caller I.D.

"Yup" I answer, before flipping my phone open.

"Hi" I say into the phone.

"Hey babe." Zack says. Does he actually have the nerve to be calling me babe?

"What do you want?" I say. I am very irritable and just want to get to the point.

"I just wanted to tell you that I was stupid. Okay I know that. I was really stupid. It was a childish thing to do and yeah………………" he says. There is a long moment of silence.

I have yet to hear what I need to hear which is an apology; an "I'm sorry." Why is that so hard for him to say?

After a moment of me not saying anything, Zack finally speaks again.

"And if you really think about it, can you blame me? You know that I have never backed down from a dare! It's just who I am. I couldn't back down!"

Oh now he's done it. That was the worst thing he could've possibly done! I hate it when guys do that and they always do! They know that they were clearly in the wrong but then they still try to "reason" and wiggle themselves out of the sucky situation they put **themselves** in!

Will did it to Janelle on "The Real World" when he cheated on her! And if it weren't for those fake tears, she would've never taken him back! Gosh! Why can't men just admit when they're wrong?

I have to bite my lip to keep from saying the fowl words that I wish to say at his statement.

"Isn't there something else you want to say?" I prompt.

"Yeah." Zack says and I sit up straighter in my seat, anticipating the words that me prompt forgiveness, but they never come.

I wait in silence for a good five minutes and he never says anything.

"You know what Zack, I have to go. Call me when you figure out what to say." I say before hanging up and sighing in frustration. He is so infuriating. And I can't believe he pulled that "reasoning" bull crap!

I know one thing. He's made things harder on himself now, because I'm even more pissed at him. And I'm not going to go to prom and have a bad time because of him. Oh no! I'm going to dance, and I'm going to have fun. Mark my words. I will have fun.

It is now 6:45 PM. London and I are leaving at 7PM to go down to the Tipton ballroom, where the prom is being held. I'm meeting Zack there; much to his dismay. But oh well, if he wasn't so stubborn this wouldn't be happening!

I am just in awe of how good I look. London's make-up artist fixed me up and it's not too much either. It all looks really natural but beautiful at the same time. My hair is in an up-do. It's my first time getting one. I never thought it would look good on me but Cheryl, London's hair dresser insisted on trying it out on me and I must say that I feel like a princess.

London comes out of her bed room; I am sitting on the living room couch waiting on her.

"Oooh! Look at you! I'm sure a certain blonde will be very impressed." I gush at London.

"Thank-you." She says politely, walking into jewelry land. She is wearing a emerald green dress. It looks absolutely gorgeous on her. Her make-up is flawless and she looks absolutely beautiful. Cody won't be able to resist her tonight.

She returns to the room with a big black velvet box in her hand. She sits on the couch and hands it to me.

"Here. This is for you. I bought it for your 21st birthday, but I think it will be perfect for this occasion." She tells me.

I look down at the pretty box wondering what could possibly be inside it. I know it's some type of jewelry.

I open it up and full out gush at its contents. Inside is a beautiful diamond necklace, and two bracelets. One of them matches the necklace and the other has "Best Friends" written out in diamond. It is all so beautiful.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaim, hugging London tightly. "You shouldn't have!" I tell her. And she really shouldn't have. This must've cost her a fortune.

"I know. But I wanted to. I know you like getting the sentimental gifts from me, but I still like to buy things now and again." She tells me.

I smile even bigger at her big word usage. She really is something. She helps me put on the necklace and bracelet.

"Okay there's just one more thing and then we'll be ready." She tells me. What more could there be?

"I think this would go perfect with your dress." She tells me, and she reaches behind the side of the couch and retrieves a pink bag.

I look at her skeptically as I grab it. I open it and inside is a beautiful tiara. It is small and just perfect and so beautiful.

"Oh my gosh I love it!" I squeal, retrieving it from the bag and walking over to one of the many mirrors in the suite.

"I saw it at the mall and just had to get it." She tells me, smiling all the while. I situate the tiara on my head. Now I really do feel like a princess.

"Okay! Let's go get our guys!" she exclaims before grabbing my arm and pulling me out of suite.

Soon we find ourselves in the lobby and turning heads no less. Every single person that comes in the Tipton immediately looks at us, and they don't look away for a while either! It's great!

We enter the huge ballroom and immediately I know that this is way better than my prom was! I mean the circus people were cool, and Zack was amazing back then, but this is the epitome of a real prom! There is a banner with the words "A Night in Paris" written in big fancy letters. What a nice theme.

I quickly remind myself that I am not to dance with Zack. Not until he apologizes! And then I look around the vast ballroom and my eyes immediately land on him and he is looking right back at me.

He sticks out like a diamond in a pile of metal. He looks so good. He is wearing a black tux with a white shirt on the inside. His big diamond stud is in. Did I mention how hot he looks in that! Damn he looks delicious! This giving him the cold shoulder may be a little harder than I anticipated……..

**Author's note:**** Okay you guys chapter 16 is officially over! We only have one more chapter to go! I hope that you enjoyed reading this! I enjoyed writing it and just have to apologize for any errors because I'm sure there were many! I didn't proofread at all because I was so eager to post this for ya'll! PLEASE REVIEW!! I've learned my lesson! I promise! Thanks for reading and God bless!**


	21. Chapter 17 pt1

**Author's note:**** Alright you guys! Here is chapter 17! As you see, I had to split it up into parts. It was just too long. I hope you guys don't mind another update. Thank-you to all the reviewers from the last chapter: **_**boysinabooth, Rukia16, Lagbg, **_**and **_**spedclass. **_**Also special thanks to **_**William Pipes**_** you really did put a smile on my face and made me very happy. Thank you so much for your encouraging words. Hopefully when I am through with it, you will read it! Anyways, as always I also want to thank my readers who just plain out read! Thanks guys! I worked really hard on this chapter and I hope that you will like it! Enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 17 (Part 1)**

I slightly blush under the intense stare Zack is giving me. I quickly look away.

'C'mon Maddie! Pull it together! Pull it together!'

I look back up to see him now smiling at him. Gosh he is just too hot! But I'm going to be strong! I'm going to be firm and I'm not going to give in! I won't! I promise! Zack Martin will not sweet talk himself out of this one!

He starts to slowly walk over to me.

"Be strong Maddie! I'm going to the snack table. Call if you need me." London tells me before walking away.

'Damn! Don't leave London! I can't face him alone!' I panic before turning back around and taking a deep breath.

I think about Zack drinking at the party, I then I remember driving him home when he was barely even conscious. And he can't even apologize for all of **that**?!

Suddenly giving him the cold shoulder doesn't seem so hard. If I'm not tough on him, he'll do it again. Plus he NEEDS TO APOLOGIZE! I mean seriously it's not that hard!

'I'm sorry Maddie. I'm sorry that I was an idiot and got drunk.' Is that **so** freaking hard!

I look up now to see Zack standing right in front of me. He is looking down at the ground and shuffling his feet. This is the first sign of nervousness I've seen of him so far tonight. Good! He should be nervous.

"Hey Maddie" he says quietly.

"Zack" I greet…….. Like how I did that?! That was totally hardcore!

He finally looks up, blue eyes meeting my brown.

"I'm glad you came." He says.

"I don't break my promises Zack…..unlike other people." I coldly reply.

"Ouch" he says before nodding his head. "I guess I deserved that."

'You're damn right you deserved that!' I think, but I don't say anything.

"Could we talk about it over a dance?" he asks.

No! We can **talk** about it right here! Why can't he just apologize now so that we can enjoy ourselves! I know that once I agree to dance, there is no way that I will be getting an apology. I mean why would he? He'd already be happy! So too bad for him, I'm not buying into his game……….in fact I think I might play a little game of my own.

"You know I don't really feel like dancing with you right now Zack. Sorry." I tell him. "I think I'll go dance with somebody else." I tell him before walking off.

I know. I'm bad! But I'm pissed! It causes irrational thinking! But at least maybe this'll help him come to his senses and actually apologize! I think this is pretty good motivation; besides it's not like I'm going to dance with the Quarterback of the football team! I'll just pick someone not so "cool." (Whatever cool is!)

**ZACKATTACKZACKATTACKZACKATTACKZACKATTACKZACKATTACK**

'Oh my gosh! She has to be kidding! This has got to be a joke! I know! I'm getting punk'd! Ashton is going to show up at any second!.........Who am I kidding I'm not famous!........Maybe it's boiling points…..' I think as I watch Maddie walk away from me.

Well I'm not getting the hundred dollars because I'm about to boil over! She is so not dancing with some other guy!

But she is, and I'm watching it front and center. Why me? I watch as Maddie walks up to……no it can't be……it is! Maddie just walked up to Warner Tessler. I watch in horror as Maddie says a few words to him and then they make their way over to the center of the dance floor!

'No! This is not cool!' I think angrily, blood boiling inside. He is not dancing with her! He is not dancing with my Maddie! I am going to break his arms!

Warner Tessler can be described as looking like a carbon copy of Fogell/Mclovin from "Superbad." (Awesome movie by the way!) He looks just like the guy! And they have one big thing in common THEY'RE BOTH FREAKS! Warner Tessler is one of the hugest freaks at Cheevers High! And poor Maddie is probably thinking he is some innocent geek. Not!

He is so not dancing with my girl! This guys is such a horn ball! I'm talking liable to commit date rape and crap! He's a straight perv!

I march up to the couple, anger basically radiating off of me.

I watch as Maddie looks up at me.

"What the heck are you doing?!" I ask her, an incredulous look on my face, but I don't give her a chance to answer though because I quickly turn my attention to Warner.

"Get your hands off of my girl!" I bark at him, and he quickly removes his arms from around her waist.

He may be a womanizer and a playboy, but he is no jock and he sure as hell ain't no fighter! I could kick his ass with one hand! And apparently he isn't stupid either since he removed his arms. Wise boy.

"Zack what are you doing?!" Maddie demands, eyes wide open in shock.

"Do you have any idea who you are dancing with?!"

"It doesn't matter!" Maddie interrupts. "Look, are you here to apologize?"

That is so not even the subject!!

"No! I'm here to tell you about the slime ball your dancing - "

"Save it Zack!" she interrupts. "I don't want to talk about **anything** with you unless it involves an apology!" she exclaims.

Okay. I think it is safe to say that she is pissed at me and she is not going to let this whole drinking thing go. But now **I'm** pissed too! She is so not going to dance with him!

"What are you trying to prove over here dancing with him?!" I demand.

"I'm not trying to prove anything **Zackary**!" she says, stressing on my name. (Wow. She used my full name. I'm in deep shit.) "If you would just apologize, we could end this, but no **you're** too stubborn! I'm not going to sit here and have a bad time because of you! I'm going to enjoy myself." She says before grabbing onto Warner.

"C'mon….let's dance." She smiles to Warner, before giving me a meaningful smile.

I bite down on the inside of my cheek before abruptly turning my attention to Warner.

"I'll kick your ass." I warn the guy and he smiles at me. He actually smiles!

"Sorry man. Girl wants me to dance, I'm dancing!" he says.

I stand there glaring at the boy. Oh I am so kicking his ass. Fine. If that's how she wants it!

I slowly turn around, fuming inside. This is so not happening! I trudge away from the "lovely couple" and make my way over to the snack table.

I roughly grab a chocolate cookie from the cookie platter and bite into it as I glare at the dance floor.

I rip my eyes away from the abomination and look around for the punch bowl. I spot it at the north end of the table and standing right in front of it is London.

I walk over to my friend, but she doesn't even seem to notice me approaching. She has a far off look in her eyes. I follow her gaze and see Cody dancing with Nicole. Aw man. Poor kid. She looks heartbroken. My brother really needs to get a clue.

"Hey London" I greet, grabbing myself a cup of punch.

"Hey Zack" she greets, well drones out actually. She then turns to me with a confused look on her face, now giving me her full attention.

"Why aren't you dancing with Maddie?" she questions.

I sigh heavily before pointing over to the dance floor. I can't even bare the sight anymore!

"Oh wow." London says as she finds Maddie dancing within the crowd of teens. "I knew she was mad at you but damn." She says.

"Thanks for the pep talk London." I bite out sarcastically.

What can I say? I'm cranky. You would be too if your girl was dancing with another guy at your prom! Not to mention she's looking **damn** hot and **I** wanna dance with her!

"Sorry! I just didn't expect this from her." London starts.

"Yeah me neither." I agree. "But it's all good. Two can play this game….." I start, smiling evilly. I put my cup down and move to go into the crowd.

London suddenly grabs my arm.

"What do you mean 'two can play that game?!' Zack what are you doing?!" she demands.

"I'm going to go get someone else too!" I inform. "If she wants to dance with another guy, damn it I will dance with another girl!" I declare. She's not going to get the best of me!

London's eyes get as big as saucers.

"Have you completely lost your mind?!" she exclaims, a look of complete shock on her face.

What?! I thought it was a good plan.

"Hello?! You need to get your plane ticket and get the heck off of crazy island Zack! That is the **worst** thing you could do!!" she practically screams at me.

"What's so bad about it?! She's doing it!" I argue.

"**She** didn't do anything wrong in the first place!!!" London screams. "**You** did! If you would just apologize, she would forgive you. But you won't!! And now you're saying you're going to DANCE WITH ANOTHER GIRL when you're the one who is wrong?!?! Wow Zack! You have officially gone A-wall! Someone call a doctor! We've lost him!" London rattles off.

"Okay! Okay! I get the point!!" I exclaim. Anything to shut her up. But I do get the point. I'm just glad London was here to talk some sense into me because that was a seriously bad idea. Maddie would've considered 'me dancing with another girl' basically spitting on our relationship.

I'm so stupid!! I just don't think straight when it comes to her! I'm working on it though! What can I say? I'm in love. Men do stupid things when they are in love. It's a proven fact!

"Are you sure Zack?! Do you really get it?!" London exclaims.

"Yes London I do get it!...... Sometimes I just don't make rational decisions when it comes to her." I admit. "But that's what I've got you for, right?" I tell her.

She seems to calm down at my words.

"What would you do without me?" she says.

"I truly don't know." I tell her. "Now why are you standing here talking to me when you could be dancing with my brother?" I ask her.

"I can't dance with him! He has a date." London replies, sullenly.

"So" I say, but then I remember. She's a girl. They have their girl code and everything; they should be more like guys. We don't care! Ask anyone!

'Wanna go out?' – 'I have a boyfriend.' – 'Oh…well I don't see him anywhere.'

That's the way it goes! It's either that or they just plain out say, "I don't care. Screw your boyfriend!" Something along the lines of that…..

"**So**….why would he wanna dance with me? He's already here with a pretty girl." She says sadly.

I can't stand seeing her so depressed. Besides she's way prettier than Nicole. She's gorgeous. She's bout the prettiest girl at this prom, besides Maddie of course! And doesn't she know that my brother would drop any girl in a second if he knew he had a glimmer of a chance with her?!

"Trust me. He'll dance with you!" I tell her. "Look, why don't you just go over and say hi. I don't even think he knows you're here." I continue. "Just go over, say hi, and you know…….maybe ask him to dance!" I quickly add.

"Cody!" London argues.

"I'm just saying!" I defend.

London gives me a skeptical look before turning and staring at Cody and Nicole who are off dancing more to left of the dance floor; whereas Maddie is in the center.

Her eyes slowly narrow.

"Look at her Zack. Look at her touching all over him……trashy." She fumes. She is so jealous.

"Right London, trashy. My brother doesn't like trashy. Why don't you put him out of his misery!" I encourage.

She continues to watch the couple for a few more seconds before a smile works its way onto her face.

"I think I will." She says.

"Alright! Go get him London!" I cheer.

She nods and takes a few steps towards the dance floor before abruptly turning around.

"Thanks Zack!" she smiles.

"Hey don't mention it!" I tell her.

"You need to apologize to Maddie." She adds.

"Not gonna happen." I inform her. I can't do it! It's really hard for me. I've never been good at apologizing. I – just – can't – say – it.

London shakes her head in disapproval before turning back around. I watch as she walks up to Cody and Nicole.

'And she said, "what would I do without her?" What would she do without me? I may very well be the one who gets those two together! Sometimes I am just too nice……' my thoughts are interrupted as someone comes up and pats me on the back.

"What's up Zack!"

I turn to my right to see Richard Napier standing beside me.

I roll my eyes at this unwelcome company. Not exactly "happy" with him right now.

This guy obviously needs to go back to kindergarten where they teach you people skills because he just took me rolling my eyes as a green light to keep on talking. It is a sign that means: walk away, shut up, leave me the hell alone! I knew that guy wasn't too smart……

"Dude did you check out Warner's girl. She is fucking hot man!" he exclaims. "I knew Warner got ass but I didn't know he had it like that!"

"He doesn't have it like that!" I exclaim, turning and glaring at the ignorant guy before me. I can't believe he actually thinks Warner is fucking Maddie! Maddie's no whore! She's not one of Warner's weekly hoes! I want to knock the guy out for even thinking such a thing!

"That's not **Warner's** girl!....That's **my** girl!" I exclaim. "That's **my** girl that is dancing with Warner, and do you want to know why? Do you want to know why my girlfriend is freaking dancing with Warner Tessler?!?!" I exclaim before abruptly grabbing him up by the hem of his tux. "Because of you Rich! Because of you and your stupid asinine game!" I yell.

He laughs at this. He actually laughs in my face, drunk like always. I'm seriously getting tired of people laughing in my face.

"That's not my fault. I didn't make you play the game." He chuckles before backtracking and looking at me. "So that's the girlfriend you promised to behave to…...and now she's mad at you. Damn you're stupid!" he laughs and I raise my fist to lay one into him, but then I just sigh and roughly shove him away.

As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. He didn't force me to play his game. I did it on my own. It's my fault that Maddie is mad at me and nobody else's. And yes, I am an idiot, a **huge** idiot for listening to them when I could've left that lame ass party and hugged up to her! Gosh I'm an idiot!

I sigh before looking forlornly back out at the dance floor.

I watch Maddie dance with Warner.

She really does look beautiful tonight. Breathtaking, and I didn't even get the chance to tell her that. She chose the princess dress. The last one she tried on before we…..well you know. She looks so beautiful.

I feel so stupid. How could I let her down. I know that she hates drinking; especially when I do it. There's got to be some kind of way I can make this up to her.

I mean this is my prom and I'm watching it pass me by all because of the stupid decision I made. I should be the one dancing with Maddie but I'm not. I just want to hold her in my arms and tell her I love her, tell her I know I messed up and I'm………I'm………I'm sorry.

It's all easier said than done. But I've got to get her to forgive me and if that involves saying sor……sor……the 's word,' then damn it I'm gonna do it! But how……….

My thoughts are interrupted yet again by the re-entrance of a stressed out London.

"What happened?" I question the upset brunette.

"Gosh I was so close Zack!" she exclaims. "I said hi to both of them, you know to be polite, and then I asked Cody if he wanted to dance. I told his date that it would only be for one song, but she yanked him away and said that he didn't want to dance. She wouldn't even let him answer for himself!" London exclaims.

Oh crap Cody! I told him he was gonna end up getting some lune as a date. It never fails.

"I'll handle this." I tell London. "You just powder your face up or whatever it is you girls do. You'll be dancing with him in a minute!" I tell her.

"Thanks Zack" she says.

"No problem" I smile before turning and making my way over to Cody, the smile immediately disappearing and being replaced with a worried look.

He's probably got one of those girls who eats crayons and talks to trees and stuff!

"Hey bro! I've got to talk to you!" I say, quickly grabbing him away and pulling him to the side.

See that's the way you've got to do it! You've got to just yank the person away! That way the date has no choice in the matter! It's okay though. She's not a pro like me.

"I'll be back Nicole!" Cody throws over his shoulder before turning to me. "Oh thank God Zack! She won't let me out of her sight!" he says, looking at me with wide terrified eyes.

"Well I hate to say I told you so………." I start.

"I know but what do I do?!" Cody interrupts. Okay someone's desperate.

"I want to dance with London, but I can't get away from Nicole!" he exclaims.

"Well that's –

"And she looks so great Zack. Gosh she looks beautiful!" Cody interrupts.

Okay I know you really like her man! Back to the plan!

"Look, how bout I just pretend to be you for a little while so you can dance with London." I suggest.

"No good Zack. She can tell us apart…..She says my aura is thickly persuadable or something like that." He says, voice going up an octave at each word.

I give him a very confused look.

"I think she's a witch or something man! I'm scared!" he tells me.

"I told you not to do it." I admonish.

"But it –

"I don't care if it worked for Mark!" I exclaim. "You see what it gets you! Crazy witches who read your AURA, that's what it gets you!!!"

"Zack I'm scared." Cody whimpers.

"Okay! Okay it's cool man just chill out. Zack's got a plan." I tell him.

"Oh thank God!"

"Alright. I'm going to need Principle Militich's number – oh wait I already got that! How else could I prank call her every Saturday night! I call it "me time." I rattle off before getting refocused. "I'm also going to need Norman, Arwin, a ding dong, a pizza, and some cheese whiz." I finish.

What would these guys do without me? I swear I have to do everything! I'll just do this little thing, and then it's off to get my girl and say…..s..ss…ss…apologize! God help me!

**Author's note:**** Alright you guys! That's part 1! It ended up being so long that I had to split it up into two parts! The next chapter will definitely be the last though! This long journey is coming to an end and it's been fun! I hope this chapter wasn't too cheesy for ya'll. I could kind of see it happening on the show for real though and that was my inspiration for it. Thank-you guys for reading and please review! Part 2 is going to be something to see! Thanks again and God bless!**


	22. Chapter 17 pt2

**Author's note:**** I know it's been a long time since my last update and I apologize for that! I just wasn't motivated to finish at the time and didn't want to write a crappy chapter; especially with this being the final one!! Anyways I got motivated in a big way in which you will find out in the closing author's note!! I've worked really hard on this! It's the last chapter; it's got to be great! I hope that you will not be disappointed! So without further ado, the moment you've all been waiting for: the final chapter! It's long! Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 17 (Part 2)**

**FITZONTHEBLITZFITZONTHEBLITZFITZONTHEBLITZFITZONTHEBLIT**

I move around the dance floor with this Warner guy.

There is a smile on my face but trust me I am frowning the biggest frown you have ever seen in your natural life on the inside!

This guy is such a **freak!!! **A perverted, jerk off, freak…of nature!!

He is whispering the most perverted stuff in my ear! Stuff I don't even want to repeat because it would probably make you throw up your last meal!

And if you could just hear the way he is talking about his ex girlfriends; calling them bitches and hoes!! Does he think I find that appealing?!?!

Annnnd he's starting to get a little touch feely!! He keeps trying to feel up my ass and I have to keep moving his hands back to my waist.

Not to mention he keeps staring at my chest!!! Gosh!!!!!!

I would so not be doing this if it weren't for Zack! I'm trying to teach him a lesson but damn is it hard!!!

I silently say a prayer (about the 20th prayer tonight!) that Zack will quickly come to his senses and apologize because I truly don't know how much more of this I can take!!!

**ZACKATTACKZACKATTACKZACKATTACKZACKATTACKZACKATTACK **

"Okay so you need me to get a pizza and some ding dongs? And Cody can't do this **why???**" Bob asks.

"I already told you, his psycho date won't take her eyes off of him!" I tell Bob for the third time in the past five minutes.

"And what makes you think **my** date will let me go?!" he asks incredulously.

"**You don't have one!**" I exclaim, giving him a disbelieving look. "**Remember** you didn't want to be "held down" by just one girl so you came dateless so you could "party with **all** of the ladies."" I say, using Bob's direct quote.

"Yeah! And it's been great! So why are you trying to ruin it?!" he says before looking to the left.

I follow his gaze and see non other than Barbara Brownstein talking to some guy. Bob's been making eyes at her all night. I think he likes her. I don't get it. I mean sure she's good looking but…hmm I just don't get it.

"Dude please focus!" I exclaim, shaking Bob out of his love induced thoughts. "You're my best friend right?" I ask.

"Of course." Bob says.

"Well I need you buddy. You can make eyes at Barbara later on." I say.

Bob's eyes grow as big as saucers and he quickly clamps and hand over my mouth.

"Not so loud!" he exclaims and I give him a disbelieving look before moving his hand from over my mouth. "You saw?" he asks nervously.

"Um yeah. It's kind of hard to miss Mr. Obvious." I tell him.

"Do you think Cody will be mad that I like her?" he asks, nervously.

Oh Bob. Poor poor Bob. He's a good friend. Many would just go after what they knew they wanted!......Not me! I'm **not** talking about me!! Okay maybe to a stranger. But not a friend……..I wouldn't! I promise!

"He won't be **mad** if he's with someone else…." I say in a very persuasive tone. "Which is why you need to help me with this so you can get with Barbara. **Don't you want** **Barbara?!!**"I exclaim, shaking my friend for emphasis.

"Yes I want Barbara!" Bob quickly replies.

"Alright then." I answer smoothly, letting go of his arms.

"Then you know what to do." I say.

"I'm going." He tells me before jogging towards the exit. I sigh before making my way over to the area where Maddie is dancing with Warner.

I stand against the snack table and look at the many people dancing, mainly Maddie and Warner.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, this red head girl grabs me and pulls me into her.

"Hey!" she breaths, smiling flirtatiously. "You are **far** too good looking to be by yourself!" she smiles before pulling me to the dance floor.

My mouth drops open and my eyes widen at the sudden, unexpected company before I quickly turn around, removing my arm from the girl's grasp and walking the other way.

"I'm not alone actually, thanks!" I say but before I know what's happening the girl grabs back onto me.

"Well you look alone." She purrs before turning her back to me and suddenly popping her bottom into my manhood.

I hiss inwardly at the sudden contact before abruptly turning around.

"No don't go!" she says, wrapping her arms around my waist this time as she sways her hips to the beat of the song.

Who is this girl?!?! Sexual harassment!

I suddenly feel eyes on me and I turn to the side to see Maddie….her mouth is dropped open in surprise but her expression is unreadable. Damn! Nooo!!!! Not good!

I quickly shake my head at her, looking like a deer caught in headlights. 'It's not me!' I mouth, panicking as I continue to struggle to get away from the redhead who only tightens her hold.

Maddie's eyes narrow as she turns her attention from me and onto the girl.

I grab the girl's hands and try to pry them from around my waist and Maddie watches in shock as the girl tightens her hold and rests her head on my back.

Before I can even register what is happening, I watch as Maddie rolls her eyes in annoyance before abruptly leaving Warner and marching over to me.

Once she reaches me, she places a hand on her hip and arches her eyebrow in anger before tapping the redhead on the shoulder.

The girl stops swaying and lifts her head up from my back.

"Um what do you think you're doing?" Maddie asks.

"Um dancing. What does it look like?" the girl asks, giving Maddie a look that says 'I don't know who you are but I want you to leave.'

"Not with him you're not." She tells the other girl.

"And why not? It's a free country." The red head challenges.

"Yes it is." Maddie agrees. "But this man is not a **free** man. He's taken." She finishes before pulling me out of the rapist's arms.

"By who? You?" the girl shoots.

"Yes" Maddie smirks tightly. I can tell that she is mad and is exercising some serious self control right now.

"Oh" the other girl replies. She obviously wasn't expecting that answer. "Well maybe you should keep a better eye on your man. I wouldn't want such a good looking guy to….end up elsewhere." She smiles before walking away.

Maddie just stands there for a moment, smiling tightly and blinking more than usual before abruptly turning on her heels and heading back to Warner who was so "nicely" waiting for her.

"Maddie wait!" I quickly say, grabbing her arm and pulling her into me.

Isn't she tired of this?! Doesn't she want to make up yet?! Lord knows I do! Especially after seeing her so jealous and everything. She's so damn sexy when she's jealous!!

"What?" she says, looking like she would much rather be elsewhere, but I know her better than that. I can see right through her whole act.

"Aren't you ready to forget about everything and make up?" I ask. "I know I am." I say before leaning in and claiming her lips in a chaste kiss.

I had to make sure I caught her off guard so that she wouldn't be able to stop me.

Maddie kisses me back for a second before abruptly pushing away from me and breaking the kiss. Oh well. At least I managed to get a second long kiss.

"We're not making up until **you** apologize!" she tells me before going over to Warner.

I bite down on my lip in frustration. Damn! I'm getting so tired of this!!!!!

Just as I'm about to turn to the snack table, I run into Bob who has a pack of Ding dongs and a Large pizza from Pizza Hut in his hands.

"Thank God!" I quickly say before grabbing the pizza out of his hands, opening it, and retrieving a slice of pizza.

I bite into the cheesy goodness before I quickly grab the box of ding dongs and tear it open, retrieving a ding dong.

"Thanks Bob!" I let out as I continue to eat.

"What?! **You're** **eating** it!" Bob exclaims incredulously.

"Of course I am. What else do you do with food?!" I say.

Bob sputters in shock.

"I thought you were going to give it to Nicole! I thought it had something to do with the plan!" he exclaims.

"It does Bob." I assure my friend. "I need nourishment. And I'm pissed off. Food helps me calm down. What help would I be if I were pissed off?!" I ask/explain.

Bob seems to give my words some thought. His incredulous look soon turns into a look of understanding.

"Okay." He says.

I take one more bite out of my pizza before tossing it in the garbage.

"Alright Bob! It's time to put the plan into action!" I tell my friend patting him on the back.

I feel a little bit better than I did earlier now that I've eaten!

"Did you take care of that other matter we discussed?" I ask Bob.

Yes there is another matter. One **you** don't know about in fact. What? I don't tell you guys **everything!**

"Yeah man I handled it all." Bob nods. "The DJ's an alright guy actually. Once I told him about your predicament, he was **all** for helping you out!" he tells me.

"You – you told him?!" I ask. I can't believe him!

"Yeah" Bob simply nods. "People want to know what they're helping with man! It's like giving money to a charity you've never heard of!" he says.

"Geez why don't you just tell the whole world?!" I exclaim before quickly backtracking and sighing, frustrated.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. Thanks Bob. I appreciate everything. I'm just a little stressed out about everything." I admit.

"Hey it's okay. Girls do that to you." Bob replies in understanding.

"Thanks man. Hey have yourself a slice of pizza! I'm going to get this plan started!" I say, jogging towards the exit of the ballroom.

"Good luck pal!" Buddy yells after me.

"Thanks!" I say before darting into the Tipton lobby.

I look around the crowded lobby before exclaiming in victory.

"Great!" I say as I spot Arwin in the hotel lobby talking to Mr. Moseby and Norman at his front door post as usual.

I quickly walk up to Arwin and grab him by the arm.

"I need your help man! Everything's a disaster." I start, pulling him away from the front desk and towards Norman.

"Not so fast Zack!" Moseby exclaims and we both stop in our tracks and turn back around to face the shocked looking Hotel manager. "Arwin is still on duty."

"Oh - but I need him and Norman." I inform.

"They're **both** on duty." Moseby reiterates.

Damn.

"Please. I'll give you my baseball card collection." I attempt.

Moseby just shakes his head.

"I'm sorry Zack but I need them at their posts." He tells me, an apologetic look on his face.

"Are you interested in a Lil' Wayne CD, Fallout Boy, Family Guy season 2 on DVD??!?!" I rattle off.

Moseby shakes his head once more and sighs. Those are my most prized possessions! C'mon! You can't get any better than that!!

"I just can't afford to let them leave right now. Friday is our busiest night." He explains.

I know he's right but this is important. I need them. Cody needs this plan to work and I'm going to work it out for him. Plus, I think Maddie'll be impressed if I manage to get him and London together!!! Maybe she will go ahead and forget about the little drinking incident then…………….

"Look Moseby, the girl I love's in there. I messed up big time and now everything's a disaster. If I can do this **one** thing, maybe it'll help her to forgive me and I'll be her hero. And one day when we get married and have kids, I'll tell them of this night and how Hotel managers are good, kind, caring people and not mean, uptight, rude pricks like everyone thinks." I say.

Whoa. Deja vu anyone? Oh yeah, maybe because I said almost the exact same thing to the circus people who helped me with Maddie's prom. Well it worked back then. Hopefully it'll work now. Please work!!!

"Zack Zack Zack." Moseby says, shaking his head. (Well this doesn't sound too promising.) "I was there when you made this same speech to the circus people." Moseby deadpans and my hopeful expression immediately disappears.

Damn.

"You couldn't see me because all them were piled in front of my desk but I was there." Moseby tells me.

"Aw but it was such a great speech." Arwin says/whines to Moseby.

I guess it wasn't good enough.

"Yes it was." Moseby says, nodding his head in thought. "Which is why I'm going to allow you to borrow Arwin and Norman." He finishes.

What?!?! What?!?! Did I hear him right?! Did Moseby, Marion Moseby, actually say that?!?!?!!

"I know how much you love Maddie. If I can help you win her back then by all means, I'll help." He smiles.

"Oh man…" I say, kind of speechless. "Thanks Mose!" I say as I run behind the desk and man hugging the wonderful man.

"You're welcome Zack." Moseby tells me as I quickly head over to Arwin. "I'm rooting for you!" he shouts after Arwin and I as we head over to Norman.

"Thanks! You're the best Moseby!" I call over my shoulder.

Right when you think the only nice thing he's ever done is ask mom to marry him, he does something like this. He's really an alright guy!

Arwin and I quickly exit the hotel and come face to face with Norman who is manning the front doors.

"Norman buddy!" I exclaim in relief once we reach him. "I need your help." I tell him.

Norman nods and I proceed to tell both him and Arwin of the plan.

"Okay it's a long story but I'm going to explain it really quick!" I start before taking a deep breath. "Cody's prom date is this crazy girl that he met online and she won't let him out of her sight but Cody really likes London and London really likes him and he wants to talk to her but he can't leave the psycho date so I need you guys to help me get rid of her!" I finish before panting, completely out of breath. That was a mouthful!

Norman silently nods his head in understanding and Arwin just has a really confused look on his face.

"I understood everything up to "I'm going to explain it really quick." He tells me.

Oy!! I run a frustrated hand over my face just as non other than Estabon walks out of the hotel.

"Hey gang. Moseby sent me out. Thought you might need my help." He smiles.

God bless Moseby.

I quickly tell Estabon the tragic tale of Cody's date and he nods his head in understanding.

"Okay. So what can we do?!" he asks, a serious expression on his face.

"Alright since I've got you here now, I'll just give you Arwin's job." I start.

"Hey! No fair! I still want a job!" Arwin objects.

I give him an incredulous look. Is he serious?! We have way more important things to disgust! But Arwin's argumentative look holds and I finally sigh.

"Fine I'll give you another job!" I cave and Arwin smiles, satisfied.

"Okay this is what we're going to do. Estabon, you call Principle Militich and impersonate Nicole's father. Tell her that you have to take Nicole back home." I start. "Arwin, when Nicole enters the lobby, tell her that her father is waiting for her **outside**." I instruct and Arwin nods, a serious game face on. "And Norman you have the most important job. You have to make sure that no matter what, Nicole does **not** get back in here." I finish.

Norman gives me a salute and I sigh in satisfaction.

"Everybody know what they're supposed to do?" I question.

"Yup" Estabon answers. "Sir yes sir!" Arwin says enthusiastically before smiling goofily at his words. Norman nods his head and I sigh.

"Alright let's do it!" I say before taking out my cell phone.

I quickly press *67 before dialing the familiar number.

"Ready?" I ask Estabon.

"Bring it on." He tells me before grabbing the phone from me and pushing the green call button. He then proceeds to clear his throat before giving me a sinister smile. He is reminding me so much of myself right now. All these years of scheming with Cody and I has taught him well. They grow up so fast!!

(Thank god I remembered Cody's date's last name!)

"Hello. This is Mr. Spivey." Estabon says, speaking in a very proper English dialect. It's so funny that I have to put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing! He's drawling his words out like some boring rich monotone snob and it's just hilarious!

"My daughter **Nikki**," Estabon continues, pausing and smiling widely at our little group at the mention of his nickname for Nicole. "is at your prom with a Cody Martin." Estabon finally finishes.

I motion for Estabon to lean over so that I can hear what Militich as to say.

"Oh yes Cody!" she exclaims happily. "Cody Martin is one of my most prized students." Militich says. Wow. Aren't we nice? I don't even want to think about what she would've said about me! But she seems to be buying this and that's all that matters.

Estabon moves the phone back onto his ear completely before replying to Militich's words of praise.

"Yes I'm sure." He drawls out, disinterested. Oh my gosh this is freaking hilarious!

"I'm afraid I have to fetch Nikki from the ball Miss. I'm at the hotel right now." He says into the phone smirking at the rest of us. He's good. I'll admit it. Not as good as me but still very good……..

Suddenly Estabon's smirk turns into a look of panic.

"What's wrong?!" he says aloud, before looking at the rest of us, fear and question in his eyes.

I rack my brain for a proper excuse while sharing a panicked look with Norman.

"Your house is on fire." Arwin whispers loudly, almost immediately after Estabon asks for an excuse.

What?!

"Our house is on fire!" Estabon quickly replies before shooting Arwin a look at this outrageous excuse.

I lightly knock Arwin upside of the head.

"Our house is on fire?" I ask my clumsy friend, giving him a pointed look.

He just shrugs in turn.

"Alright. Thank you so much for your cooperation fine lady…..yes I'm sure everything will be alright. Thank you." Estabon says before hanging up and bringing his head down as he sighs in relief. He then slowly looks up at the rest of us.

"It worked." He smiles.

Hallelujah!!!

"Great pal! Alright guys you're up!" I say, looking at both Arwin and Norman.

Norman salutes me and I salute him back.

"Good luck" I tell him before heading back inside with Arwin and Estabon.

"Okay I'm going to go back into the ballroom so Nicole won't see me when she comes out here but do you know what you're going to say to get her outside?" I ask as we make our way to the couches in the lobby.

"Already got it covered!" Arwin smiles proudly. "I'm going to **tell** her that her father was chased by a hive of bees who were let loose in the hotel and that he is **outside** where it is "safe." He finishes, grinning from ear to ear.

Oh gosh. My eyes grow big in horror and shock of the outrageous excuse Arwin has just told me.

"Just tell her that her father had an important phone call and wishes for her to meet him outside." Moseby interjects from the desk.

I sigh in relief, pointing over to Moseby.

"Go with that." I tell Arwin before hopping up from the couch. I've got to hurry up and get back to the ballroom or otherwise crazy, psycho girl will get suspicious if she sees me out here.

I give Moseby a fleeting look. 'Watch him' I mouth, while pointing to Arwin.

Moseby nods his head in reassurance and gives me the ok sign and I completely turn around and sprint into the ballroom.

**(Nobody's POV) **

Cody looks up as Zack comes sprinting towards him. His date just left and the blonde wonders if his brother managed to get rid of her using his weird choice of materials and people.

Cody gives his brother a questioning look as he finally reaches him, panting and completely out of breath.

"So you think you can dance?" Zack asks, arching an eyebrow and smirking at Cody.

"You did it?!" Cody asks, eyes wide in shock, a big grin on his face.

"Yup" Zack smiles.

"Thank you!" Cody exclaims quickly hugging Zack. "Thank you thank you thank you!!" he exclaims.

"Hey you know how I - " Zack starts, but he doesn't get to finish because Cody quickly turns to go talk to London who is at the snack table eating a finger sandwich.

"Dumped for a girl." Zack muses aloud, shaking his head. "Well that's karma." He shrugs before making his way over to the snack table to get another slice of pizza.

Cody slowly approaches London. He had been anticipating this moment ever since she'd come over to say "hi" earlier, but now that it was finally here, he was nervous and not quite sure of what to say.

He takes a deep breath before settling on lightly tapping her shoulder.

London turns around and is faced with a nervous looking Cody Martin. He was so cute when he was nervous. He was just cute anyways.

"Hey" Cody says, smiling nervously as he fidgets with his hands.

"Hey" London replies, gracing him with a smile as she eyes his disgruntled form.

"Wanna dance?" he asks her.

Cody knew that he and London needed to talk and that he needed to get his feelings for her out in the open, but right now he just wanted to dance with her.

"Won't your **date** be mad?" London asks.

"She left." Cody answers.

London arches her eyebrows at this before a look of realization crosses her face before being replaced by shock.

"What did your brother do?!" she asks.

"That's for him to know and for us to….wonder about." Cody answers, changing the popular saying.

London nods her head in thought, thinking of the infuriating girl whom was Cody's date.

"Oddly I'm okay with that." She says before standing and grabbing Cody's outstretched hand.

Cody couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face. Her small hand felt right in his slightly bigger ones. They were also soft. Cody couldn't help but notice all of the people who were looking at him as he led London out to the dance floor.

Guys had been staring at London all evening, though the heiress was preoccupied and unaware of this fact. They had been checking her out and trying to work up the courage to talk to her, but all of them had been too afraid.

Once they reach an empty spot on the vast dance floor, Cody expertly wraps his arms around London's waist. Those ballroom classes all those years ago had come in handy. Though he had completely sucked back then, he was now practically professional.

London bit her lip nervously before wrapping her arms around Cody's neck.

Nobody and I mean **nobody** hardly ever made London Tipton nervous, but she found that once she was finally in Cody's arms, she was extremely nervous.

He was just so cute and smart and kind. He was perfect. She however couldn't deny how wonderful it felt to be in his arms and to be so close to him.

Cody was in a state of bliss. London smelled amazing and she was dancing with **him!** Of all of the guys here she was dancing with him! Cody felt extremely lucky.

He was also bewildered though. Why was London dancing with him? Why had she asked him to dance earlier?? Didn't she go out with Lance??

Cody had decided to take Zack's advice by making a move with London and just telling her how he felt. But he'd never expected her to accept him this well. Curiosity was eating him alive. He had to find out what was going on!

"London can we talk real quick?" Cody asks, leaning back from their embrace.

London gets a somewhat confused look on her face but nods her head nonetheless.

"Okay" she says softly.

The two make their way over to a secluded corner of the room before Cody cracks.

"I'm confused. I'm **really** confused London because I really like you. I mean like a lot! But I thought that you went out with Lance and then why would you be interested in me? But you're **dancing** with me. I don't get it. What's going on? Are you just doing it as a friend because I see you as more than that." Cody nervously rattles before he feels a soft finger on his lips and stops his long tirade.

He looks down at London's small finger before looking up into London's face. She was smiling at him.

'She's smiling. She's actually smiling. She looks happy. Actually she looks ecstatic!' Cody thinks excitedly.

"You like me?" she asks softly, smiling hopefully at Cody.

"Well of course. Who wouldn't." Cody answers, breathing out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

London's smile turns into a grin.

"I like you to!......A lot! And I broke up with Lance today. I…..um…..well I really want to try things out with you……." She finishes shyly.

Cody's eyes become big in shock.

"You mean….you want to go out with **me?**" he asks, completely shocked.

"If you'll have me?" London says softly.

At these words, Cody does the most uncharacteristically boldest thing in his life.

He reaches an arm out, pulls London close to him, and kisses her chastely. Their mouths instantly open and they share a nice, slow, passionate kiss.

The break apart and London smiles widely, thinking that that was the best kiss she's ever had. She takes notice of the butterflies in her stomach but realizes that she likes them.

"Does that answer your question?" Cody smiles.

London thoughtfully reaches up and runs a hand through Cody's long hair.

"Dance with me?" she asks softly.

"Always" Cody replies before taking her hand and leading her back out to the dance floor.

**ZACKATTACKZACKATTACKZACKATTACKZACKATTACKZACKATTACK**

I smile thoughtfully, watching the new and happy couple as they dance, but I can't help the way my heart sinks at the sight. I miss Maddie more than ever right now and it's pure torture because she's in the same room for heaven's sakes! I would give an organ right about now just to have her back in my arms.

I turn away from Cody and London/the two "love birds," just in time to see Maddie's eyes dart away from me, for about the 20th time this evening, and onto Warner. I don't look away from her though. I just keep staring. This is bull crap! I want my girl back. I want Maddie back, and if I have to apologize to do that than hell I'm going to apologize! At this point I'm willing to get on the floor and grovel if she wants! I just want my woman back!!

I take one more look at Maddie before sighing resolutely and looking up at the stage where the DJ is standing with all of his equipment before him.

'Time to put operation: _Kiss the girl _into order.' I think as I make my way up to the stage in the back of the ballroom.

Everyone is oblivious to my movements, either caught up in dancing, eating, or their conversations with their dates and friends.

"Hey man." I greet the DJ with as good a smile as I can muster at this point. I've gone the whole night with Maddie being furious with me. I can't really smile too brightly. "I'm Zack." I tell him offering my hand.

"Oh yeah. What's up man!" the guy says, smiling and shaking my hand.

"Nothing much except I think I might be ready." I tell him, a solemn look on my face.

"Oh okay. Do what you gotta do! Oh and hey, good luck." He says before handing me the mic. "Good girlfriends are hard to come by. I just got engaged to mine recently. I hope everything works out." He tells me before moving to sit in the chair behind the huge DJ table.

"Thanks man." I smile. Bob was right. This guy is alright……….

Suddenly I hear the music come to a screeching halt. Everyone's attention turns to me and before I know it, everything is silent and about a thousand set of eyes are all on me.

I take a deep breath, looking over all of the faces, my eyes lingering a little longer on Maddie's bewildered looking one. Wow it's so quiet. Alright here goes……….

"Um…hey everyone." I finally say after a brief moment of very awkward silence. "Um I think most of you know me but for those of you who don't, I'm Zack Martin." I say.

At my words, the crowd breaks into cheers. People start shouting my name and cheering for me. What can I say? I'm popular. But none of that matters right now; this is about getting Maddie back.

"Thanks. Thanks everyone!" I yell, attempting to shout over the loud crowd. "I appreciate all the love and all, but on the real, I have an announcement to make." I say. The crowd finally quiets down again and soon it is absolutely quiet. Damn. Alright…here goes….you can do it……..alright speak already!!!

"I'm pretty sure a lot of you have noticed the gorgeous girl that Warner Tessler is dancing with." I finally start.

At these words a chorus of whistles goes out in the room from about every single guy in here as they turn around to look at Maddie appraisingly. I watch as Maddie blushes and several girls give their boyfriends disapproving looks and one of my classmates, Kourtney High, actually slaps her boyfriend. That Kourtney always was a cool girl……feisty but cool………

The boys turn back towards me, some giving their girlfriends apologetic looks and some just carelessly shrugging their shoulders at their dates.

"Yeah I agree." I say in response to the guy's not so subtle appreciation towards Maddie. "But what you all may not know is that this beautiful woman is actually **my** girl." I say.

I watch as many of the girls gasp and their eyes grow big but the guys just grin at me and look on in awe.

"You're the man Zack!" one of my friends, Josh Palencia shouts out over the crowd.

"No no I'm not!" I quickly answer back before turning my attention back to the whole crowd. "I'm an idiot actually." I say quietly. "My girlfriend is dancing with this perv," I start, pointing out to Warner Tessler who blushes and smiles awkwardly.

'Oh embarrassment should be the least of your worries asshole!'

"Because I made a huge mistake." I inform. "I screwed up. I did something that I knew she wouldn't want me to do and I messed up, but Maddie……" I say turning my attention to Maddie who is looking at me, eyes wide and mouth open.

"I know I messed up. I know what I did was stupid and baby I'm……."

God I can do this! I have to do it!! It's my fault! Just apologize damn it! Do it!!!!!!!

"I'm sorry." I finally say. Once it is out a wave of relief washes over me. It wasn't even that hard!!! I watch as Maddie's surprised look turns into a smile and I can't really tell too much in this dark room, but I think her eyes are watery.

Aw don't cry baby. I hate it when she cries.

"I'm sorry Maddie. Baby I was so stupid and I've been acting stupid **all night long** and I…God I love you. Will you please forgive me?" I say. I just poured out my heart. I just apologized. God I hope it wasn't too late.

I watch as the whole crowd turns to Maddie, awaiting her answer, but her eyes are locked onto mine. I hold my breath but then an uncontrollable grin breaks out on my face as I watch as Maddie smiles and nods her head.

Everyone erupts into cheers and applause and I feel like doing a freakin back flip I really do.

I grin at her before turning around and handing the mic back to the DJ. Time to get my girl!!! She forgives me!!! Thank God!!!!! The DJ takes the mic.

"Thanks dude." I tell him.

"No problem." He says. "You have one gorgeous girl back there. Don't screw things up with her!" he says, smiling.

"Oh I won't!" I grin as I turn away from him. My eyes immediately land on Maddie who is making her way up to me. I jog down the stairs of the DJ platform to meet her half way.

My eyes lock onto hers and I'm telling you it is the most intense, wonderful, and amazing moment ever.

"That was beautiful Zack!" one of my guy friends tells me, patting me on the shoulder. I'm not really sure who it is because I am completely focused on Maddie.

"Thanks." I mumble as I continue towards my lady.

"You're girl is smoking hot!" another one of my friends tells me but I just nod and continue towards Maddie.

"Does this mean you're off the market Zack." A girl asks, sullenly.

"Yup" I answer as I take a few more steps before I am finally standing in front of Maddie in all her princess-like glory. My Maddie………

"I'm sorry." I blurt. "I said it Maddie. I actually said it." I grin.

"Yes you did." Maddie says softly as she beams at me, eyes shining happily.

God I love the way she looks at me. I'll never get tired of it. There's just so much love in her eyes. I know it's the same look I must be fixing her with right now.

"And I am sorry Maddie." I tell her, my facial expression turning from a grin into a look of seriousness. "I was so stupid……I love you so much." I tell her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"And I love you Zachary Martin." She says softly as she wraps her arms around my neck and begins to lean in.

"Hey! Wanna do another dare Martin?!" I hear non other than Richard Napier say as he taps me on the back, just as I was about to kiss Maddie.

"Fuck off." I say, giving him the finger as I turn my attention back to Maddie. Rich Napier is so dumb that he's not even worth my time. Not to mention he's drunk. That's not a fair fight. I've got Maddie back so nothing he says is really going to matter anyways.

God this feels so good, having her in my arms again. Maddie starts to lean in once more and I lean in to meet her half way and just as we're about to kiss, I remember something.

"Oh I forgot. I've wanted to tell you this all night long." I say, laughing slightly at the look pouty look of exasperation on Maddie's face. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight." I tell her, openly checking her out.

Maddie grins widely at my words before shyly blushing under my gaze.

"Baby just get over here and kiss me." She lets out before closing the gap between us in a soft kiss.

I immediately feel her tongue licking my lips and happily open my mouth. A day is far too long to go without kissing my baby!!

I pull Maddie even more into me as we continue to kiss. God it feels so good to have her back into my arms. I inhale her scent. I'll never get tired of this. I revel in the feel of her arms around me and her lips on mine and her tongue in my mouth. I feel one of her hands grab onto my right ear before she moves it into my hair. God she drives me crazy when she does that.

Who would've known that I, Zack Martin, would have all of this with Maddie Fitzpatrick, but I do. Thank **God** I do! I am the happiest man in the world. I'm with Maddie Fitzpatrick. I'm with the girl of my dreams, the girl I've loved since I was just a kid. Right now, life is perfect.

Well, this is where I leave you. I've enjoyed experiencing this with you every step of the way. You were here through it all. When I first kissed Maddie (well she kissed me), When I cornered her in Moseby's office, When we made love (best night of my **life!!!**), When she broke things off, when I got drunk, when I went to get Maddie back from that punk Kevin, when Maddie was in the hospital, when we got back together, when we had a quickie in a store dressing room, when I pissed her off by getting drunk, and right now when I finally got her back.

You guys were here through it all. Well, I'm a happy man. So I'm just going to enjoy my woman right now. I hope that you all will be able to find a love as great as this. I can honestly say that Maddie is my true love; my "soul mate" if you will. She's my best friend, my lover, my everything.

Well you guys have been great! Maybe I'll be talking to you all in the near future! Who knows! Anyone hear wedding bells?? I do! For mom and Moseby! Gosh I'm going to have a dad; well another one! We practically owned the hotel before but now it's **really** going to be like we own the hotel! Cody and London go out!!! Can you believe it?!?! Yeah, that definitely calls for another story!

But it might be a while because I just want to kick it with my woman for a while and I don't want you nosy people to know **every** disgusting detail of our love life! Who am I kidding? I don't care! Obviously! But I do need a break, but hopefully I'll get back to you soon! I want you to remember two things though: First of all, Zack's the man!! And second of all: Maddie's **my** girl! Got it?! Alright well, thanks for reading and Adios!

**MADDIE**ANDZACK**MADDIE**ANDZACK**MADDIE**ANDZACK**MADDIE**ANDZAC

After a long passionate kiss, Zack and I finally break apart. Gosh I feel so dizzy. How does he always manage to make my head spin?? That kiss was so wonderful. God I hated being mad at him.

I watch as Zack slowly backs away from me, removing his arms from around my waist. I am slightly disappointed at the lost contact but Zack's comforting smile makes it all go away.

"Maddie?" Zack starts, looking into my eyes intently. God I love it when he looks at me like that.

"Yes Zack?" I question.

"Five years ago at a prom similar to this one, a beautiful girl made me a promise." Zack starts.

Gosh isn't he so cute? He's talking about **my** prom night. He's so romantic when he wants to be.

"She told me that if I were to dance with her at her prom, then she would dance with me at mine." Zack continues before grabbing both of my hands into his.

"But so far I have yet had the chance to dance with this breath-taking beauty…. .I was kind of wondering if she was planning on breaking her part of the deal." Zack says, squeezing my hands at the end of his statement as he smiles softly.

He is so cute.

"I don't think this girl would even **think** of breaking a deal with such a handsome man as you." I say, smiling as I await his response to my words.

"Well then," Zack finally sighs, grinning broadly. "Maddie may I please **finally** have this dance?" he asks quietly, smiling softly at me.

I giggle slightly at the emphasis Zack put on "finally," before nodding my head.

"I would be delighted." I smile.

I watch as Zack turns towards the DJ and lets go of my hands as he gives the man a thumbs up sign. What? What is this man up to????

He turns back to me and smirks, a knowing look on his face. I give him a questioning look before the song abruptly changes from a fast one to a slow one.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?_

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all? _

I look at Zack, a look of surprise and shock on my face and he just stares at me with that oh so Zack-like smirk on his face as the song continues to play.

"You didn't?" I say. This is "If you're not the one" by Daniel Beddingfield. It's my favorite song.

"This is my favorite song." I tell Zack. (Well except for that one time when I was thinking about Zack and I was sad because I had just moved from Boston and then this song came on. I hated it then. I wanted to break the radio.)

"I know." he grins. "Now come here woman. Time to uphold you're end of the bargain." He says.

I roll my eyes at his words and shake my head before grabbing his outstretched hands.

"I remember when we did this five years ago." I muse aloud. "You were such a good dancer." I say.

"Oh," Zack nods before suddenly pulling me into him and dipping me. "I still am." He tells me as he pulls me back up and into his arms and I pant from the sudden movement, a look of surprise on my face.

He most certainly is.

"C'mon" he tells me before wrapping his arms around my waist and I follow suit and wrap my arms around his neck.

I look over to my right just in time to see London and….Cody!!!! London and Cody are dancing!!

I lock eyes with London and point at Cody, giving her a meaningful, questioning look.

She smiles widely and nods her head enthusiastically. This gets Cody's attention and he turns around curiously and I give him a sheepish look.

He smiles and waves at me before turning back around to London.

London mouths the words "It was Zack" and then smiles and points at Zack.

What? Zack got them together??? I giver her a disbelieving and questioning look but she just nods wholeheartedly before turning her attention back to Cody.

"You got London and Cody together?" I ask the blonde man before me.

"Uh – yeah – I helped a little." Zack answers. Is he blushing.

Gosh he is so cute when he's bashful…he's wonderful! How in the world did he manage that?!

"You're brilliant." I tell him, moving to kiss him softly on the lips, before returning back to my former position. I make a mental note in my head to ask him how he managed to get Cody and London together later on, but right now I just want to dance with him.

I sigh contently as we continue to rock together to the rhythm of the beat. This feels perfect. Being in Zack's arms always feels like this.

"I'm so glad we finally made up." I say softly as we continue to move. "Warner was getting too touchy feely for me." I say.

Oops. Big mistake.

Zack abruptly breaks apart from me at these words, an astonished and angry look on his face.

"He was feeling you up?!" he asks, jaw automatically clenching in fury.

I want to lie, but I know that Zack will see right through me. He knows me so well. But I don't want him to go after Warner right now. I just want to be with him and be in his arms.

"Just a little." I say quietly, looking down at the ground, but this is enough to set Zack off and he turns to find Warner but I quickly grab onto his arms.

"Baby please can we do this later?" I plead. Zack struggles to break free from me, he's not using all of his strength of course because otherwise he would've been gone.

He finally stops struggling and turns to me, giving me his attention.

"I know you're mad baby, but I just want to **be** with you right now." I tell him, kissing him on the cheek. This seems to calm him down a little.

"I love you and I just want to dance with you. Like you said we haven't been able to do this all night. You can beat Warner Tessler up any time." I continue with pleading eyes.

Zack still looks like he's about ready to tackle the guy but slowly his face calms and he sighs.

"Alright baby. For you." He tells me, kissing my forehead softly. "But he will be getting some serious ass kicking later on." He tells me.

I nod my head. There's no talking him out of it. I don't feel too bad though. That Warner is a bad guy. He really is.

Zack wraps his arms around me again and I do the same. Gosh he's so protective sometimes. I love it! It's not the kind of over-protectiveness that those crazy guys in those lifetime movies have. It's the kind of protectiveness you get from the one who truly loves you.

He's also jealous and possessive but then again so am I. But at least we know it. At least he knows that sometimes I can be a jealous girlfriend and I know that sometimes he can be a jealous boyfriend. I trust him though so I don't get jealous easily unless some girl is just throwing herself at him. Same with him. It's just who we are; we can't change it. But I do love him for it. Heck I just love him.

I listen to the music as we continue to move around the dance floor.

_I don't know why you're so far away_

_But I know that this much is true_

_We'll make it through_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

_And I pray in you're the one I build my home with _

_I hope I love you all my life_

_I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand_

My heart skips a beat as I feel Zack pull me, yet even closer. He moves his head and begins to softly sing in my ear.

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?_

He sang to me. It was so beautiful. His voice isn't as high as Daniel's so he just **did** manage to reach the high note, but it was beautiful. I love him. I love him so much.

Zack abruptly pulls away from me and looks into my eyes intently.

"How did I get so lucky?" he asks, nostrils flared as he shakes his head in what seems to be disbelief. I look at him questioningly.

"How did I get so lucky to have you; to have you in my life, to have you loving me?" he continues, still shaking his head in disbelief.

"I don't get it." he tells me. "Why me? Why me out of all of the great guys out there you could have. Why just plain old me?" he asks, chest heaving after the mouthful he's just spoken.

Does he really not know? Does he really not know how utterly amazing he is?!?! How could I **not** love him????! But I can tell that he really needs to know and/or be reassured.

"Because Zack," I start. "Because you eat when you're upset…Because you made it all the way through middle school and I never actually saw you do any homework...because you call me "sweet thang"…because you make me feel **incredible **all of the time…because you saved my prom…Because you drive Moseby crazy, because you are constantly in trouble, because you are sexy as hell……….because your eyes are the deepest blue I've ever seen in my life…because you drive me absolutely up the wall…because you're you." I finish. There are just way too many reasons to list. "I love you Zack Martin because you are you." I say.

"Wow" is all Zack can say after hearing my words. "Damn I'm lucky." He finally lets out before pulling me into him and claiming my lips in a fiery kiss.

When we finally break apart, I giggle at his actions before a look of curiosity covers my face.

"I know why I love you but…why do you love me??" I ask. It's a really good question. I mean he's been in love with me forever and why?? I always thought London was better looking than me and she's rich. Why didn't he like her? Why was it always me????

"Do you even have to ask?" Zack says, looking into my eyes and smiling. His arms are still wrapped around my waist and mine around his neck but he is holding me at arms length so that we are looking into each other's faces.

"I love you because you are absolutely beautiful…you're the smartest person I know, well besides Cody of course…..because you scrunch up your nose when you pout…because you can wear that boring Tipton uniform and make it look absolutely sexy…because you're kind…because you care about people and want to make the world a better place…because you went to Antarctica to help save the penguins…because you eat skittles one at a time instead of by the handful like every normal person………because your **light brown** eyes are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen……because you're left handed and have asthma." Zack finishes chuckling slightly. "I don't know what else to say Maddie. I love everything about you. Every single stinkin aspect. I just love you." He says, smiling as he looks into my eyes.

I immediately throw myself into his arms and hug him tightly. I can't believe what he just said. That was the most loving, heartfelt, amazingly wonderful declaration I have ever heard.

I finally back away slightly and smile, looking into Zack's sparkling eyes.

"I love you Madeline - " Zack pauses and kisses me chastely. "Margaret (kiss) Genevieve (kiss) Miranda (kiss) Catherine (kiss) Fitzpatrick. (Two kisses)

Wow. He knows all of my middle names??! It's not the shortest name. At all! That's my Zack……………God I love him.

"I love you to Zachary Martin." I smile before leaning in and kissing him. He has a short name. He's so lucky!!

Wow. Gosh. Who would've ever thought that I would end up with Zack Martin; the guy who had a crush on me since he was a kid, the guy who I use to baby-sit? But I did. And I am so happy.

I am happier than I've ever been in my entire life. He completes me. He makes me laugh all the time and he just makes me sooo happy.

Wow. Well I guess this story is coming to an end. I'm not going to lie, I'm going to miss it.

But I don't know maybe we'll do this again sometime. Hopefully. I'm no good at saying good byes so I'll go ahead and get them over with now and I'll just say "so long." Till next time!

Be good kids and just stay open to love. Don't close yourselves off because the boy or girl is not "good looking" enough or something. They could be the one. Oh and to all you girls out there, I want you to remember Zack is mine!! Okay well that's it for now. So long!

I run a hand through Zack's short hair, in thought, after we break apart from the kiss.

"All those years ago you were just a little boy, and now you're all grown up. You're a man. My man." I say, caressing his cheek.

"And I still loved you way back then when I was a little boy….I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw you." He tells me, grinning from ear to ear. "And I never gave up on you. And it paid off because finally, now that we're older, you love me to." He smiles, looking at me with loving eyes.

I silently think for a moment before finally speaking on my thoughts.

"You know what? I think I've loved you for a **long** time now actually." I admit. Zack arches an eyebrow in interest and surprise. "Not when you were twelve or anything because I just only saw you as a kid. But when you got older, there were definitely some strong feelings I felt towards you." I tell Zack.

"You were just so sweet and flirtatious and you always made me feel so special; not to mention you were good looking…But you were still three years younger than me. I just always thought we would just be friends. You were forbidden; the forbidden fruit. My love was forbidden, **everything** was forbidden; it was just a forbidden love." I sigh at the end of my confession.

'I can't believe I wasted all of those years. We could've already been together.' I think sullenly.

"So much for that so called forbidden love." Zack says, chuckling slightly as he leans in and kisses me chastely. I smile. He always knows how to cheer me up.

As we break apart, he moves to speak again.

"You know what's funny?" Zack asks, cocking an eyebrow at me. I give him a questioning look. "When we danced together at your prom, you told me that I would have to wait until age 18 to date you and well…I got you a year early." He finishes, smirking pridefully.

"You are so cocky." I tell him, shaking my head at the arrogant man before me. I can't help but smile at his true statement though.

"It's called confidence." Zack corrects, before pulling me into him.

We kiss passionately and I feel my heart flutter inside. This is only the beginning. There are going to be so many more wonderful days and nights after this one; nights with Zack. This is perfect. Life is perfect.

I wrap my arms tighter around Zack as he deepens our kiss.

Some so called "forbidden love."

**The End**

**Author's note: ****Alright you wonderful readers that is the end! Wow! This is my first long-term fic and I would really appreciate it if you would review and let me know what you thought of this whole story. It would mean a lot! I've worked so hard on it and I really just wanted you guys to have a great Zaddie to read and I hope I didn't disappoint! Thank you to all of you who frequently reviewed! You guys are very important to me and they meant a lot! Okay onto my inspiration for this: As many of you may know, Maddie is coming on deck!! That's right! Maddie will be back on Friday's episode of "The suite life on deck!!" But that's not it! I heard, from an unnamed, very reliable source, that she and Zack are going to kiss!!!!! I know incredible!! Never would've thought it would happen in a million years! I never thought Disney would let them!! Anyways that's what made me absolutely have to post this chapter! I had to get it up before Friday! So I have a two favors to ask of you! First off, please review! And second: please tune in to Disney Channel, this Friday at 8 o'clock to watch "The Suite Life on Deck!" Tell you friends, tell your family, tell your enemies, tell complete strangers! We need as many people as possible to watch it! Some people might have some "no so nice" things to say about this kiss and we need to show Disney (by creating huge numbers of viewers for this episode) that we the viewers love it and want to see more!! That's all I ask! Well, thanks for reading, I will miss writing for you all, don't forget to tune in on Friday, and please review! God Bless!!**


	23. PLEASE READ!

Hello all! Just writing to make a very important announcement!! We are making History here people!!! This is big!! For the first time ever, I am doing a collaboration with my twin sister aka _PrettyGirlRocks_! She's written many stories for "One Tree Hill," one for "Sailor moon" and two for "Wizards of Waverly place." All of these have been very successful! She is a very talented writer, maybe even better than myself! Anyways we're writing this together, but that is only part of what makes this project so special!!

The other thing that makes it soooo incredibly special is that it is a David/Selena Gomez story! Of course it will not be able to be posted on fanfiction because it violates the rules, but this incredible story is on Live Journal! The URL is, .com/

This story is different from any other because it is actually based on true events that have been stretched to our own wishes! This story is about the filming of the "Wizard's of Waverly place" movie! Yes they have a movie!! Be on the look out for it!

They are filming it right now! We know, from the information we have accumulated from both David's and Selena's twitters and youtube accounts, some of the things that they have been up to while filming! We will include these things! It will be as if you are on vacation with them!!

Of course David and Selena are not a real couple so a lot of the events will be made up, but this is a story and David and Selena should sooooo go out! They would be so cute together!

Anyways it's a great story so check it out! I'm not kidding! You will not be let down! Please read and let us know what you think! We getting feedback and with something so new and untainted, we are certainly going to need encouragement to continue! Well thanks for reading this and please read the story! Sorry for the chapter update false alarm! Please read the story and God bless!

RockerChick


End file.
